Atracción Fatal
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Ten cuidado de quien te enamoras, porque el amor no siempre es color de rosa... Genzo x Lily, Kojiro x Maki y Taro x Alisse.
1. Chapter 1

**Atracción fatal.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Los muchachos caminaban con desgana por la calle. Comenzaba a hacer calor y la gente ya estaba cambiando sus abrigos por chaquetas más ligeras.

¿Dices entonces que tu papá va a venir a trabajar a Alemania?.- preguntó Genzo Wakabayashi a su amigo.

Solo será por seis meses.- asintió Taro Misaki.- Quiere pintar algunos de los paisajes de este país. Comenzará aquí en Hamburgo y después viajará por todo el país.

¿Y piensas seguirlo acompañando?.- quiso saber Genzo.

No lo sé.- Taro se encogió de hombros.- Ahora yo ya tengo un hogar más estable en París y pues no creo que en el PSG me den la oportunidad de faltar a los entrenamientos.

Supongo que no.- Genzo rió.

Taro bostezó levemente.

Lo siento.- se disculpó él.- Estoy algo cansado. ¿No se te apetece un refresco?

No, gracias.- negó Genzo.

Pues yo sí quiero uno.- dijo Taro, echando a andar hacia una tienda cercana.

Aquí te espero.- respondió Wakabayashi, recargándose contra un árbol.

Misaki entró a la tienda. Wakabayashi miraba a la gente pasar con desgana. De pronto, él escuchó unos gritos. Genzo volteó y vio que un grupo de hombres perseguía a una muchacha. Ésta corría desesperada y gritaba para que alguien la ayudara. Wakabayashi, sin hacérselas de héroe pero sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó a correr detrás de los hombres. Mientras tanto, la chica trataba de esquivar a sus perseguidores, pero éstos la superaban en número, fuerza y velocidad. La muchacha se metió a un callejón sin salida y al darse cuenta de esto, se volteó y encaró a los hombres.

Hasta aquí llegaste, muñequita.- sonrió uno de los tipos.

Nos vamos a divertir mucho contigo.- dijo otro.- Ya me muero por probar un cuerpo como el tuyo.

No se me acerquen.- dijo la muchacha, temblando de miedo.- Se los advierto...

¿Y qué nos vas a hacer?.- rió un tercer hombre.- Apenas puedes con tu miedo.

Mejor no te resistas, no tienes escapatoria.- dijo un cuarto hombre.

Los tipos se acercaron a la muchacha, rodeándola y cercándola. Ella ya no sabía que hacer y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más...

Déjenla en paz.- gritó Genzo, entrando al callejón.

Todos voltearon a verlo. Genzo se enfrentó a los tipos con una mirada dura.

Vaya, miren quién es.- dijo el primer hombre, con sorna.- Es Genzo Wakabayashi, el portero de Hamburgo. ¿Ya te crees un héroe?

No te metas en esto, porterito.- amenazó el segundo hombre.- Te puedes arrepentir.

Tus manos podrían volver a lesionarse.- el tercer hombre sacó un cuchillo.- O sufrir un trágico accidente.

Vete ahora que puedes y nada te pasará.- dijo el cuarto hombre.

Pero Genzo no huyó ni se amilanó. La muchacha temblaba de miedo y lo miraba con algo de esperanza en los ojos.

Dejen a la chica en paz.- ordenó Genzo, nuevamente.- O les pesará.

¿Y qué nos vas a hacer si no nos vamos?.- rió el segundo hombre.- ¿Nos vas a golpear con un balón de fútbol?

Los otros tres tipejos rieron también, y se acercaron más amenazadoramente a Genzo.

Pensándolo bien, me gusta el reloj que traes puesto.- comentó el primer hombre.- Podríamos sacar mucho dinero por él.

Y quizás traigas más dinero.- dijo el cuarto hombre.- Dos pajaritos matados de un tiro.

El tercer hombre prefirió no perder más el tiempo hablando y se lanzó hacia Genzo, pero éste lo esquivó y le propinó varios puñetazos al rostro. Los tres amigos del sujeto se dispusieron a defenderlo pero Genzo, usando las habilidades de boxeo que había aprendido hacía poco tiempo, los golpeó a los tres y los sometió. Genzo se acercó después a la chica, pero ella se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba a sus espaldas...

¡Cuidado!.- gritó la muchacha.- ¡Detrás de ti!

Genzo esquivó el golpe que iba a darle el tercer hombre y le propinó una poderosa patada en el estómago. Los hombres miraron a Genzo con mucho odio y se dieron cuenta de que era mejor poner pies en polvorosa, pues aunque ellos doblaran en número a Genzo, él los doblaba en astucia. (Ya, es un fic, hagan el favor de no decir nada XD).

Te vas a arrepentir.- gruñó el cuarto hombre, con una sonrisa maléfica.- Ya verás que sí.

Los otros tres esbozaron sonrisas de satisfacción, cosa que resultaba rara dado el hecho de que habían perdido, pero Genzo no les prestó atención. Él se dirigió nuevamente hacia la chica, la cual estaba arrodillada y lloraba con la cabeza agachada. De un vistazo, Genzo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba vestida con ropas muy desgastadas y su largo cabello castaño oscuro estaba revuelto y despeinado. Ella se agitaba con cada sollozo que daba.

Ya puedes levantarte, ya se fueron.- dijo Genzo, parándose a un lado de la chica.- Ya no estás en peligro.

La chica levantó la cabeza y Genzo sintió que algo lo había golpeado hasta lo más profundo, hablando en sentido figurado. La joven era poseedora de unos muy lindos ojos negros, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas y miraron al muchacho con mucha tristeza.

Gra... Gracias.- musitó ella.- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, tenía mucho miedo...

No hay de qué.- musitó Genzo, sintiendo que la boca se le había quedado seca.- ¿Qué hacían esos tipos persiguiéndote?

Intentaba conseguir trabajo en un bar.- contestó ella, en voz baja.- Pero los tipos estaban ahí y...

Ella volvió a soltar el llanto. Genzo se agachó y le acarició la cabeza.

¿Cómo te llamas?.- quiso saber él.

Lily.- respondió ella.- Me llamo Lily... Salazar...

Bonito nombre.- sonrió Genzo.- Yo soy Genzo Wakabayashi.

Sé quién eres.- sonrió la chica.- Eres famoso...

Ven.- Genzo se levantó y le tendió una mano a la muchacha.- Te llevaré a la policía.

¡No, por favor!.- pidió la chica, asustada.- No quiero problemas. Si delato a esos tipos, cuando los dejen libres me atraparán.

No va a pasar eso.- contradijo Genzo, sorprendido por lo muy asustada que se veía la muchacha.- La policía se encargará de protegerte.

Por favor, no.- Lily lo miró con ojos implorantes.- No le diga nada a la policía, por favor.

Genzo lo pensó por unos segundos, y no le pudo decir que no a esa pobre muchacha...

De acuerdo.- acordó Genzo.- No diré nada, pero al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa.

No tengo a donde ir.- Lily bajó la mirada.- Soy una extranjera sin documentos que entró al país de manera ilegal... No tengo dinero, ni casa, ni amigos...

Wakabayashi, como era de esperarse, no pudo evitar compadecerse de la pobre muchacha en desgracia que estaba frente a él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, al otro lado del océano, Alisse Farfán, una estudiante chilena de pintura, preparaba sus cosas para hacer un largo viaje.

¡Qué maravilla!.- exclamó Ana, una de sus compañeras.- ¡Qué suerte tuviste al ganar esa beca!

No fue suerte, Ana.- replicó María, otra pintora.- Alisse ganó por méritos propios, por ser la mejor pintora de todo el país.

Exageras, María.- sonrió Alisse.- Yo creo que fue suerte.

¡Conocerás el mundo! .- exclamó Ana.- ¡Y a gente interesante! ¡El montón de muchachos que vas a conocer!

Lo hago solo por la oportunidad de poder trabajar con uno de los mejores pintores de nuestros tiempos.- dijo Alisse.- Nada más.

Pues mucha suerte.- dijo María.- Yo sé que te va a ir muy bien.

Eso tenlo por seguro.- asintió Ana.

Alisse abrazó a sus dos amigas, emocionada.

Muchas gracias, chicas.- dijo Alisse.- Las voy a extrañar, pero prometo enviarles postales todas las semanas

Y no olvides tomarte fotos.- dijo Ana.

Ni pintar todo lo que puedas.- acotó María.

No lo olvidaré.- sonrió Alisse.

Las chicas se despidieron, para dejar que Alisse terminara de arreglar su maleta. Ésta tomó la carta que había dejado sobre su escritorio desde la última vez que la leyó, hacía al menos unos veinte minutos.

_Le comunicamos a usted que ha sido seleccionada para estudiar en Alemania bajo la tutela del señor Ichiro Misaki._

Alisse dejó la carta sobre la cama. ¿Cómo sería el tan famoso pintor Ichiro Misaki? Pronto lo descubriría...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kojiro Hyuga fue despertado por el condenado pitido del reloj despertador, el cual parecía que cada vez sonaba más temprano. Pero no, el reloj sonaba a la misma hora de siempre, era Hyuga el que cada vez se dormía más tarde y amanecía más cansado...

Kojiro se dio vuelta en la cama, buscándola a ella, pero para variar, no la encontró ahí. Ella ya se había levantado quien sabe cuantas horas antes, dejando la mitad que le correspondía del lecho completamente fría... Hyuga comprobó que seguía completamente desnudo, así que se puso algo de ropa antes de levantarse al baño. En el espejo encontró un mensaje escrito con lápiz labial rojo:

_"Te espero en el entrenamiento. Procura no llegar tarde"._

Obviamente, ese mensaje solo lo pudo haber dejado ella. Hyuga sonrió y se dispuso a tomar una ducha rápida para no llegar tarde al entrenamiento...

Media hora más tarde, Kojiro se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento, vestido con el traje deportivo de la Juventus. En el camino saludó a varios de sus colegas. Kaori Matsumoto, su manager, ya se encontraba charlando con el entrenador.

Buenos días, Hyuga.- saludó la señorita Matsumoto.- ¿Qué tal dormiste anoche?

Muy bien.- sonrió Kojiro.- Muchas gracias, señorita Matsumoto. Buenos días entrenador.

Buenos días, Hyuga.- respondió el aludido.- Bueno, es momento de ponerse a trabajar.

El entrenamiento comenzó y Hyuga se esforzó cuanto pudo. Durante una pausa, él se dirigió a la banca para tomar un poco de agua y secarse el sudor con una toalla. Hyuga se dirigió al despachador de agua, y mientras él tomaba agua, alguien llegó y lo abrazó la espalda.

¿Qué tal, querido?.- dijo Kaori Matsumoto, susurrando al oído de Hyuga.

Kaori.- murmuró Kojiro, poniéndose algo nervioso.- Pueden vernos...

Nadie nos verá.- replicó Kaori.- Además, solo quería decirte que estuviste maravilloso anoche...

Kaori hizo girar a Hyuga y lo besó en los labios. Él correspondió al gesto. Después, Kaori se alejó caminando de una manera provocativa.

Te veo en la noche.- susurró ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Hyuga suspiró y miró a la mujer alejarse. Kaori Matsumoto había sido la directora del colegio en donde Kojiro Hyuga estudió en la secundaria y después se había convertido en su manager...

Y actualmente, era su amante.

**Notas:**

Lily Salazar (Lily Del Valle) es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse.

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Ichiro Misaki trataba de arreglar la tercera habitación que tenía disponible en el departamento de tres piezas que había alquilado en Hamburgo. Una habitación era para él, la otra era para su hijo Taro y la tercera iba a convertirse en su estudio, hasta que recibió la noticia de que iba a tener un aprendiz. Hacía un par de años atrás que Ichiro había inscrito su nombre en el programa que tenía una universidad en París para poder traer estudiantes extranjeros a aprender un poco del arte de pintar de algunos pintores famosos. Ya Ichiro había olvidado esto cuando recibió la carta que le pedía que aceptara a A. Farfán bajo su tutela. Ichiro cuestionó a la universidad en París que él estaba por irse a Alemania a pintar por algunos meses, pero la universidad le respondió que eso era un detalle sin importancia. Así que ahora los Misaki recibirían un huésped en la casa.

¿Cuándo llega tu aprendiz?.- preguntó Taro, al tiempo que se comía una naranja.

Pasado mañana.- respondió Ichiro.- Espero que esté cómodo aquí.

No creo que haya mucho problema, además de que yo pronto regresaré a Francia y entonces podrás usar mi habitación como estudio.- Taro se encogió de hombros.

Preferiría que te quedaras, pero sé que tienes asuntos pendientes en París.- sonrió el señor Misaki.

Vendré a visitarte después.- dijo Taro.

¿Cuándo te irás?

En cuanto conozca a tu nuevo aprendiz y me asegure de que no es un secuestrador o un ladrón que pretenda llevarse tus obras.- respondió Taro.

Pero no, A. Farfán no era ni un secuestrador ni un ladrón... Era mucho peor...

A. Farfán era una chica (antes de que me lo tomen a mal, terminen de leer el párrafo, soy feminista y no pondría comentarios como éstos sin justificación). Cuando Ichiro y Taro vieron llegar a la muchacha de ojos café verdoso y cabello café oscuro hasta la altura de los hombros, pensaron que había sido un error. Pero no, no había ningún error, Alisse Farfán había sido la ganadora de la beca para estudiar pintura un año con el señor Ichiro Misaki.

Buenas tardes.- dijo Alisse, en un perfecto francés.- Soy la nueva aprendiz del señor Ichiro Misaki, el cual supongo que debe ser usted. Mucho gusto.

¿Tú eres A. Farfán?.- Taro estaba incrédulo.

Sí. Alisse Farfán.- respondió Alisse.- ¿Por qué, hay algún problema?

No, ninguno.- negó el señor Misaki, con una sonrisa.- Bienvenida, es un placer conocerte. ¿Tuviste un buen vuelo?

Sí, muchas gracias.- Alisse también sonrió.

¿Bromeas, verdad?.- cuestionó Taro.- Tú no puedes ser la nueva aprendiz de mi padre. ¡Eres una mujer!

¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?.- Alisse miró horrible a Taro.

Claro que tiene mucho de malo.- contestó Taro, ceñudo.- Una joven mujer llega a vivir con un hombre divorciado...

¿Y tú eres?.- a Alisse comenzaba a fastidiarle cada vez más el muchacho.

Taro Misaki.- se presentó Taro.- Hijo del señor Ichiro Misaki, aquí presente.

Será mejor que nos vayamos.- Ichiro suspiró.- No quiero más peleas a mitad de un aeropuerto.

Alisse y Taro se callaron, avergonzados, pero en el auto iban de lo más malhumorados.

"Es increíble", pensaba Alisse. "Acabo de llegar y ya me quiero regresar. ¿Quién diría que el hijo del señor Misaki iba a ser tan estúpido?".

"¿Es esto una broma?", pensaba Taro. "¡No puede ser que la aprendiza de mi padre sea una mujer joven y bonita! Que no me crean idiota, porque sé bien qué es lo que pasa cuando un hombre maduro y divorciado vive en la misma casa que una mujer soltera... Es más, ¡quizás ella quiera precisamente eso para aprovecharse de mi padre!".

Ichiro Misaki conducía en silencio. Su hijo y su aprendiz acababan de conocerse y ya parecían odiarse mutuamente. Una vez llegados al departamento, Ichiro le mostró a Alisse su nueva habitación.

Bueno, mi idea era que vivieras conmigo para ahorrarte la renta pero... Bueno, ahora no sé.- dijo Ichiro.

A mí me informaron que viviría con usted.- contestó Alisse.- Pero pensé que no habría problema...

Por mí no lo hay.- negó Ichiro.

Pues por mí tampoco.- sonrió Alisse.

Taro emitió un leve pero perceptible bufido. Alisse e Ichiro lo miraron de reojo.

Serviré la cena.- dijo el señor Misaki.- Espero que te guste el cheese Maki, aunque estemos en Europa no puedo evitar el cocinar sushi en ocasiones.

No hay problema.- dijo Alisse.

Taro, ¿me acompañas a la cocina, por favor?.- la voz del señor Misaki sonó mucho más autoritaria de lo esperado.

Claro, papá.- bufó Taro.

Una vez que ambos Misaki se encontraron en la cocina, Ichiro encaró a su hijo.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- preguntó él.- Tú no eres así de agresivo con la gente, Taro. ¿Por qué tratas tan mal a mi nueva aprendiz?

Porque es mujer, es joven y es bonita.- respondió Taro.- Y tú estás divorciado, y solo. ¿Algo más o con eso tienes?

¿Insinúas que la señorita Farfán y yo tendremos un affair?.- Ichiro comenzaba a molestarse, algo raro en él.

Mira, padre, yo te respeto mucho.- dijo Taro.- Pero sé que los hombres tenemos necesidades. Muchas necesidades. Y una mujer joven y bonita es una tentación muy grande.

El señor Misaki prefirió no responder. No quería más discusiones. Taro y él llevaron la comida a la mesa, y durante la cena nadie habló de ningún tema que pudiese resultar molesto.

¿Cuándo empezaremos a pintar?.- preguntó Alisse, después de que acabaron de cenar.

Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría enseñarte.- rió el señor Misaki.- Podremos comenzar mañana mismo, aunque primero me gustaría encontrar a alguien que se encargara de la casa porque cuando mi hijo se vaya no tendré quien nos...

No será necesario, padre.- interrumpió Taro, con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.- No regresaré a Francia. Me quedaré aquí.

"Para evitar que Alisse Farfán intente seducirte", pensó Taro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo miraba a la chica que estaba frente a él. Lily Salazar, de 24 años, soltera, sin compromiso, sin familia y sin hogar, según ella misma se lo había contado. Lily había llegado al país de manera ilegal debido a un conflicto que tuvo con un traficante de drogas, el cual quería obligarla a prostituirse, cosa a la que Lily se negó rotundamente, por lo cual huyó de dicho traficante y ahora andaba de aquí para allá, tratando de encontrar un empleo. Genzo estaba conmovido ante la desgracia de la pobre y hermosa joven.

Ah, porque ésa era otra cuestión: Lily era una chica muy bella. Y tenía ese tipo frágil que despertaba todos los sentimientos protectores de un hombre. Algo demasiado tentador para un hombre como Genzo.

Puedo hacer que salgas del país y regreses a donde perteneces.- ofreció Genzo, al tiempo que Lily comía un sándwich.

Si te refieres al país en donde nací, soy de México.- respondió Lily, después de tragar el bocado que estaba comiendo.- Pero no pertenezco a ningún lugar... Ya te lo dije, no tengo a donde ir...

¿Y qué pensabas hacer?.- preguntó Genzo.

No sé.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Conseguir un trabajo, después encontrar la manera de legalizar mi estancia...

Eso podría resultar muy difícil si no tienes alguien que te ayude.- hizo notar Genzo.

Lo sé.- los ojos negros de Lily volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.- Por eso no sé que voy a hacer...

Genzo tomó una de las manos de la muchacha y se la apretó.

Yo te ayudaré.- ofreció él.- Te puedo conseguir un trabajo y quizás ayudarte a que encuentres la manera de que te legalices... Tengo algunos amigos abogados.

No tengo con qué pagarle.- Lily miró a Genzo muy agradecida.

No tienes que pagarme nada.- negó Genzo.- Lo haré con gusto.

Gracias..- Lily sonrió y Genzo se sintió cautivado.

Por lo pronto, vivirás en mi casa.- anunció Genzo.- Tengo muchas habitaciones libres. Y pues veré quién te pueda contratar... ¿Qué sabes hacer?

Lo básico y algo más.- respondió Lily.- Sé computación, hablo varios idiomas y pues no ando tan mal para hacer cuentas. Y estudié una maestría en educación.

Vaya que sabes más de lo que me esperaba.- sonrió Genzo.- Para ser una ilegal, tienes más conocimientos de los que esperaba. O sea, no estoy diciendo que los ilegales tengan poca educación, es solo que me esperaría que si tienes tantos conocimientos estuvieras en tu país trabajando.

Como te dije, tuve muchos problemas... .- Lily desvió la mirada.

Entiendo.- interrumpió Genzo.- No te pregunto más. Tengo una amiga que trabaja en un kinder garden, quizás ella pueda conseguirte trabajo, si dices que eres maestra.

Te lo agradecería muchísimo.- Lily volvió a clavar sus negras pupilas en los ojos oscuros de él.

Bueno, no se diga más.- dijo Genzo.- James, por favor prepara una habitación para la señorita Salazar.

Sí, señor.- dijo James, con una mueca.

A James no le parecía que esa muchacha se quedara a vivir en la casa. James tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber que había que tener cuidado con mujeres como Lily Salazar, con caritas de niñas inocentes pero que en el fondo son más perversas que el demonio... Y James estaba seguro de que Lily Salazar era una mujer de ésas. Pero Genzo parecía estar bajo el embrujo de la muchacha, ya que no quiso ni escuchar cuando James trató de advertirle.

"Tendré que asegurarme de que esta mujer no acabe con toda la fortuna del joven Genzo", pensó James.

Genzo se marchó a su habitación, no sin antes decirle a James que le diera a Lily todo lo que le hacía falta. Lily le dio las buenas noches con una sonrisa tan encantadora que Genzo se sintió perturbado.

Ésta será su habitación, señorita.- gruñó James, instalando a Lily en su habitación.- Cualquier cosa que necesite, solo llame.

Gracias.- Lily le lanzó a James otra sonrisa cautivadora, la cual no consiguió atraparlo.

Una vez que éste se hubo retirado, Lily se aseguró de que estuviera completamente sola y sacó de entre sus ropas un teléfono celular, desde el cual hizo una llamada.

¿Hola?.- dijo ella, cuando le respondieron.- Sí, ya estoy aquí, conseguí convencerlo...

Lily se mordió los labios al tiempo que recibía instrucciones de la persona que le hablaba. Ella ya no quería estar en eso, pero no tenía más opción...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuga seguía pensando en su relación con la señorita Matsumoto, mientras se lavaba la cara en el baño del departamento en donde él vivía, ubicado a dos cuadras del campo de entrenamiento de la Juventus.. Aun se le parecía increíble que hubiesen terminado por ser amantes... La primera vez que él la vio era tan solo un niño de primaria y ella era la joven directora del colegio Toho. Durante toda la secundaria, después de que Hyuga consiguió ganar la beca para estudiar ahí, ella había sido como su mentora y lo había apoyado en muchísimas ocasiones. Y después, llegó el momento en el que Hyuga se convirtió en adulto y estaba listo para entrar a las ligas mayores del fútbol... La señorita Matsumoto renunció entonces a su cargo como directora del colegio Toho y se convirtió en la manager oficial de Kojiro Hyuga. Gracias a ella, Hyuga ganó mucho dinero haciendo comerciales y pudo pagarle así una casa decente a su madre y hermanos... E incluso, Kaori consiguió becas para Naoko, Takeru y Shinto... Y después, Matsumoto consiguió que la Juventus de Italia se fijara en las habilidades de Kojiro y le diera un buen contrato...

Sí, Kaori Matsumoto había hecho mucho por Hyuga y su familia... Pero ahora parecía estar dispuesta a querer cobrarse toda la ayuda...

Hyuga suspiró. Recordaba la noche en que ella lo había seducido. Había sido algo inocente, un famoso desodorante para hombres deseaba tener a Kojiro como su nuevo modelo y Kaori había ido a visitarlo para hablarle sobre los términos del contrato... Ella había llevado una botella de vino, el cual Hyuga se resistió en un principio a tomar aunque después ya le resultó imposible seguirse negando... Lo siguiente que Hyuga recordaba era despertar en la misma cama con Kaori entre sus brazos...

De verdad que soy idiota.- murmuró Hyuga, al tiempo que se secaba la cara con una toalla.- Ella es como una segunda madre para mí, ha sido mucho más que una mentora y... No sé a quien trato de engañar...

Porque la verdad era que él se había enamorado de Kaori. Solo que ella aun no lo sabía.

¿Qué me responderías si te propusiera matrimonio, Kaori?.- musitó Hyuga.- ¿Qué opinaría la prensa y el mundo entero?

Hyuga no sabía qué pensar, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba lo que opinaran los demás.

**Notas:**

Supongo que no se esperan historias como las que voy a presentar, porque aunque esto es solo un fic, voy a tratar temas muy comunes de la cruda realidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Marie Schneider se sorprendió un poco cuando Genzo Wakabayashi le pidió ayuda para una amiga. Él le preguntó que si no habría una vacante en el kinder garden en donde ella trabajaba.

Pues, no lo sé.- fue la respuesta de Marie.- No tenemos vacantes ahora...

¿No habría manera de que le consiguieras trabajo a mi amiga?.- insistió Genzo.- Mira, es muy inteligente y trae muy buenas referencias.

¿Cuáles buenas referencias?

Las mías.

Qué gracioso.- sonrió Marie.- Mira, haré lo que pueda. Quizás la anciana señora Von Trapp necesite quién la ayude a cuidar a sus niños a la hora del receso.

Llámenlo buena suerte, chiripada, destino o amañamiento de circunstancias por parte de la autora del fic, pero precisamente la señora Von Trapp sufrió una fractura de cadera cuando sacó a pasear a su perrito y resbaló a la entrada de su casa con una cáscara de plátano. El kinder garden "El Mundo del Mañana" necesitaba una educadora sustituta.

Vamos a tener que contratar a alguien más mientras la señora Von Trapp regresa.- suspiró la directora.

Señorita Lorelei, tengo a alguien en mente.- dijo Marie, oportunamente.- Es una excelente educadora con muy buenas referencias...

Marie tuvo que morderse la lengua. Cierto era que no se había visto nunca con Lily Salazar, pero si Genzo decía que era excelente, había que creerle.

¿En dónde ha trabajado esa educadora?.- cuestionó la señorita Lorelei.

En el extranjero.- dijo Marie.- Es mexicana.

¿Y qué anda haciendo en Alemania?

Quizás quería cambiar de aires... .- Marie se encogió de hombros.- Mire, me la recomendó un amigo al que se le puede tener mucha confianza, si él dice que ella es buena, lo es.

Adivino, fue tu ex novio el que te lo dijo, ¿cierto?.- preguntó Lorelei, con una sonrisita un tanto burlona.

Sí, es verdad.- admitió Marie.- Pero Genzo nunca ha fallado en sus recomendaciones.

Es cierto.- tuvo que admitir Lorelei también.- En fin, dile a tu ex que traiga a tu nueva rival a una entrevista pasado mañana y a ver qué pasa.

¿Mi rival?.- Marie no entendió.

Querida, ¿qué no es obvio?.- sonrió Lorelei.- ¿Por qué otro motivo Wakabayashi estaría tan interesado en conseguirle trabajo a esa chica si no es porque es su nueva amante?

Marie lo consideró por algunos minutos. Lorelei no había dicho nada que no tuviese lógica...

Me da lo mismo.- replicó Marie.- Él continuó con su vida y yo con la mía. Solo somos amigos ahora.

Sí, como digas.- bufó Lorelei, con escepticismo.- Pasado mañana, a las diez.

Muchas gracias, señorita directora.- dijo Marie.- Se lo comunicaré a Genzo.

Éste le agradeció muchísimo a Marie el que le hubiese conseguido trabajo a Lily, pero Marie no estaba tan optimista.

El trabajo no lo tiene ganado todavía.- negó Marie.- Solo tiene asegurada la entrevista, pero la señorita Lorelei es difícil de convencer y lo sabes.

No importa, Lily se encargará del resto.- replicó Genzo.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- preguntó Marie, algo decaída.- ¿Es ella tu novia... O tu amante?

No.- negó Genzo, titubeando un poco.- Solo somos amigos.

¿Estás seguro?

¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

No lo sé, pero de cualquier manera es algo que no me importa.- admitió Marie.- En fin, dile a tu amiga que se presente a las diez en las instalaciones del kinder.

Claro. Gracias nuevamente, Marie. Eres la mejor.- Genzo colgó el teléfono.

Marie suspiró cuando colgó el teléfono. No le había pasado desapercibido el leve titubeo que Genzo tuvo cuando ella le preguntó que si Lily Salazar era su amante... Por su parte, Genzo le comunicó a su invitada las buenas nuevas. Él y Lily habían estado tomando café en la espaciosa sala de la mansión Wakabayashi alemana.

Creo que lo hice todo al revés.- admitió Genzo, con una sonrisa.- Te conseguí trabajo antes de tratar de legalizar tu situación en el país.

No importa.- sonrió Lily.- No será la primera vez que tenga que trabajar sin papeles.

Quizás, pero el problema está en qué le vamos a decir a la directora del kinder cuando te pida tus papeles.- dijo Genzo.

Que se quemaron en el incendio que tuvo mi departamento y que estoy esperando a que me envíen una copia desde México.- respondió Lily con tal prontitud que Genzo supo que ella ya tenía preparada esa mentira.

No es la primera vez que dices eso, ¿verdad?.- observó Genzo.

No.- confesó Lily, algo decaída.- Algo tengo que hacer para evitar que me deporten del país...

Ella agachó la cabeza. Genzo se sintió mal por haber preguntado tanto.

Lo lamento, no quise importunarte.- él se sentó a un lado de ella y le puso una mano en los hombros.- Ya verás como a partir de hoy te irá todo bien.

Gracias.- Lily sonrió de una manera cautivadora, como siempre hacía cada vez que quería que algún hombre hiciera lo que ella deseaba.- Te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Aun queda mucho por hacer.- replicó Genzo.- Le hablaré a Jean Lacoste, mi abogado, para que trate de arreglar tu problema legal.

Has hecho mucho por mí, no sé cómo agradecértelo.- Lily no dejaba de sonreír.

Ya me lo agradecerás después.- respondió Genzo, sonriendo también.

Quedaba el problema de la ropa. Lily no podía presentarse a su entrevista de trabajo con los trapos con los que Genzo la encontró, ya que era ropa muy remendada y vieja, así que Genzo le pidió a Mine, su ama de llaves, que acompañara a Lily de compras.

¿Quieres más café?.- preguntó Lily, levantándose del sillón.

Sí, muchas gracias.- asintió Genzo.

En ese momento, Lily llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla súper ajustados al cuerpo y una camiseta sin mangas. Lily se agachó para servir el café y dejó al descubierto el tatuaje que tenía en donde la espalda está a punto de perder su casto nombre. Y obviamente, Genzo no pudo dejar de notarlo.

Interesante tatuaje.- comentó él, sin poder evitarlo.

¿Te gusta?.- Lily, un tanto provocativa, se bajó un poco los pantalones (solo lo suficiente) para que Genzo pudiera observar completo el tatuaje en forma de Ave Fénix que ella tenía.- Me lo hice cuando acababa de cumplir los 18 años, en un gesto de rebeldía...

¿Contra quién te rebelaste?.- quiso saber Genzo, admirando el tatuaje y las curvas de Lily.

Mis padres.- respondió ella.

Creí que me habías dicho que no tenías familia...

Es como si no la tuviera.- suspiró Lily.- Porque ellos no desean verme...

El día de la entrevista, Genzo no pudo evitar el presentarse en "El Mundo del Mañana", pensando en que quizás Lily tendría problemas por los papeles y entonces él tendría que acudir al rescate. Marie, sorprendida, lo vio llegar y salió a recibirlo.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó ella, feliz.

Pasaba por aquí.- él se encogió de hombros.- Solo venía de visita.

¡Qué casualidad!.- gruñó Marie.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Que nunca vienes, excepto el día en que tu amiga va a tener su entrevista de trabajo.- respondió Marie, poniéndose muy seria.- ¡Qué coincidencia!

No me culpes por preocuparme por ella.- dijo Genzo, muy serio.- Es una pobre chica que no tiene quién la ayude.

Y tú eres tan misericordioso que vas a hacerlo, ¿no?.- Marie estaba comenzando a enojarse.

Si yo puedo ayudarla, ¿por qué no?.- Genzo se encogió de hombros, ignorando la mirada de reproche que Marie le dirigía.

Cinco minutos antes de las diez, Lily se presentó vestida con uno de los vestidos que ella había comprado recientemente. Era completamente blanco y Lily lo combinó con unas sandalias también blancas y de tacón bajo. El efecto era de un aire envolvente de ternura que aumentaba la fragilidad de la chica. Genzo, como era de esperarse, se quedó con la boca abierta. Marie, por su parte, se mordió los labios. No creyó que la amiga de Genzo fuese tan linda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaori Matsumoto revisaba el contrato que le había enviado el famoso desodorante para hombres, del cual Hyuga llevaba siendo modelo por casi un año. Ese famoso desodorante quería seguir teniendo a Kojiro como su portavoz, por lo cual le habían enviado un contrato nuevo a su manager, la señorita Matsumoto.

Ella sonrió al recordar lo que pasó la noche en que ella le enseñó el primer contrato a Hyuga. Ya casi se cumplía un año de que ellos se habían convertido en amantes.

Vaya que has crecido.- sonrió Kaori, al mirar la fotografía en la que Hyuga aparecía sin camiseta en un promocional del desodorante.- Y pensar que solo eras un niño cuando puse mis ojos en ti.

Matsumoto nunca tuvo remordimientos por haber convertido a su protegido en su pareja. Llevaba tiempo fijándose en Hyuga y preguntándose el por qué él nunca había tenido novia... La única que más o menos estuvo apuntada para el puesto había sido una tal Noemí, una modelo de la cual ni Kojiro ni Matsumoto habían vuelto a tener noticia... Noticia excelente para Kaori, si consideraba que una novia iba a interponerse en sus planes...

Quién sabe que estará haciendo esa tal Noemí ahorita.- comentó Kaori, a la fotografía de Hyuga.- Pero ni me interesa, me basta con que se mantenga alejada de ti. Ella estuvo a punto de hacer que te perdiera... A ti y a todos los millones que me has hecho ganar...

Matsumoto sonrió, satisfecha. Hyuga le había hecho ganar mucho dinero y le haría ganar mucho más. Ahora que lo tenía en la bolsa, Kaori podría hacer que Kojiro bailara al son que ella pidiera.

Y por ahora me das lo que quiero.- continuo Matsumoto.- Pero cuando me canse de ti y me dejes de ser útil, tendré que decirte adiós.

Parecía el plan perfecto, el usar a Hyuga para sus planes hasta que éstos se completaran. En algún punto, el corazón de Kaori Matsumoto había torcido el camino...

Y sin embargo, ella no sabía que todo peligraba con la aparición de una joven con el corazón inocente...

Años atrás, muchos años atrás, Hyuga había conocido a una muchacha cuando él fue expulsado de la Selección. Esa muchacha y él habían tenido una conexión especial desde el primero momento, pero él se había ido a Italia y ella se había perdido en quién sabe donde...

Hasta ese día. Kojiro había decidido dar una vuelta por la ciudad. En una transitada calle, una chica que cargaba varios paquetes fue "arrollada" por un par de chicos en patineta. La muchacha dejó caer uno de los paquetes que cargaba, del cual salieron varias naranjas que rodaron por la calle. Kojiro se apresuró a recoger la fruta.

Estos chicos ya no tienen educación.- gruñó la muchacha, enojada.

Cierto, pero algunos sí fuimos bien educados por nuestras madres.- replicó Kojiro, entregándole la fruta a la joven.

Ésta pareció congelarse. La chica levantó la cabeza y miró a Hyuga con mucha sorpresa.

¿Hyuga-san?.- preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

Pero ella no fue la única asombrada. Hyuga reconoció al instante esos ojos oscuros...

¿Maki Akamine?.- preguntó él, sorprendido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse estaba comenzando a frustrarse. En cualquier momento ella terminaría por estrellarle su paleta de pintura al odioso hijo de Ichiro Misaki. Desde el primer día de trabajo, Taro se había esforzado por molestar a Alisse, el muchacho hacía comentarios desagradables y le lanzaba indirectas. Ichiro se disculpaba todo lo que podía por el comportamiento de su hijo, pero cuando éste le llamó la atención a Taro por su actitud para con Alisse, él optó entonces por atacar a la chilena cuando su padre no estaba presente...

¿Por qué será tan odioso?.- gruñó Alisse, al tiempo que intentaba terminar el cuadro que había comenzado a pintar.- Si el señor Ichiro es tan agradable, no sé por qué habrá tenido un patán como hijo.

El señor Misaki había salido una media hora antes debido a una reunión con varios de los pintores más famosos del país germano. Taro había llegado como quince minutos antes y el majadero ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de saludar a Alisse.

Si no fuera porque es una gran oportunidad el poder trabajar con el señor Misaki, ya me habría largado.- comentó Alisse, para sí misma.- Porque con ese patán del hijo ya tendría para haberme regresado a Chile.

Pues el día que quieras te puedes regresar.- gruñó una voz a sus espaldas.- Nadie te tiene aquí a la fuerza.

Alisse volteó. Detrás de ella se encontraba Taro, recién bañado y... Vestido únicamente con unos bóxers que tenían dibujitos de balones de fútbol.

¿No piensas ponerte algo de ropa?.- exclamó Alisse, indignada.- ¡Ten algo de pudor!

¡Ja! Te parece indecente que me pasee en mi propia casa en ropa interior, pero no te parece mal que estés viviendo con un hombre divorciado.- replicó Taro.

Dale con lo mismo.- Alisse elevó sus ojos al cielo.- Ni siquiera vivo sola con él, tengo que soportar a su estúpido hijo.- Y ponte algo de ropa, que me da pena el tener que estar viendo tus miserias.

Taro frunció el entrecejo, pero regresó a su habitación a ponerse un pantalón y una playera.

¿Por qué eres tan fastidioso?.- preguntó Alisse, cuando él regresó a la sala.- Vamos a compartir casa por un año, mínimo deberías intentar el tratarme bien.

Quizás no sea un año.- replicó Taro.- Quizás sean tan solo unas cuantas semanas.

Alisse encaró a Taro.

Estás seguro de que terminaré por hartarme de ti e irme, ¿verdad?.- dijo ella, muy enojada.- ¿Pues te digo algo? No me iré.

Eso ya lo quisiera ver.- Taro bufó.- Veremos si toleras más de un mes.

¿Quieres ver?.- retó Alisse.

Ambos muchachos se retaron con la mirada. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

**Notas:**

Si algunas personas se molestaron porque hice a Hyuga amante de Matsumoto, me van a odiar por lo que voy a poner después, jajaja XD.

Kinder garden es un jardín de niños, o sea, el sitio a donde van los niños antes de entrar a la educación primaria. No sé cómo se conozca en otros países, en México se le llama jardín de niños o kinder simplemente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

La señorita Lorelei miró a la chica de pies a cabeza. Lily se mostraba serena y tranquila y se veía muy confiada.

¿En dónde ha trabajado usted?.- preguntó la señorita Lorelei.

En México he estado en varios sitios.- respondió Lily.- Aquí en Alemania no he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar aun.

¿Y eso por qué?

Porque mi departamento se incendió hace unas tres semanas.- Lily desvió la mirada.- Y lo perdí todo...

Genzo estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué. Marie lo miraba de reojo, con el ceño fruncido. Era la hora en que los niños tomaban su descanso y ella se ocupaba de que nadie de sus pequeños sufriera un accidente.

No te pongas tan nervioso.- gruñó Marie, cuando se cansó de ver a Genzo paseando de un lado para otro.- Ni siquiera estuviste así antes de tu primer partido con el Hamburgo.

Es solo que quisiera hacer más por ella.- repuso Genzo.

¿Hacer más por ella?.- Marie dejó de cuidar a los niños y miró al hombre de frente.- ¿Bromeas? Por Dios, que lo único que te falta es darle de comer en la boca.

Es solo que es una chica que lo ha perdido todo.- intentó explicar Genzo.- Es tan inocente y frágil, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ella...

Y prefieres hacerlo tú en vez de alguien más, ¿no?.- reclamó Marie.

¿Qué me tratas de decir?.- cuestionó Genzo, poniéndose muy serio.

Que Lily Salazar es una mujer joven.- respondió Marie, enojada.- Y muy, pero muy atractiva. Y soltera. Y está viviendo en tu casa.

¿Y?

¿Me vas a decir que no vas a tratar de conquistarla?

No se me pasó esa idea por la mente.- contestó Genzo, muy serio.

Una voz en el interior de él lo llamó "mentiroso".

Sí, como no.- bufó Marie.- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que comenzaste a babear al verla llegar?

No estoy ciego.- protestó Genzo.- Lily es una mujer bella. No me culpes por mostrar admiración por ella.

Sí, claro.- gruñó Marie.

Ella no entendía el por qué estaba tan molesta, no entendía el por qué le causaban tantos celos el que Genzo viviera con Lily Salazar... Celos, ésa era la palabra. Marie se dio cuenta muy pronto de que estaba celosa, pero evidentemente Genzo no lo notó... Ni lo notaría.

Al poco rato, la señorita Lorelei salió en compañía de Lily. Ambas sonreían.

Marie.- dijo la señorita Lorelei.- Te presento a la señorita Lily Salazar, va a trabajar con nosotros como reemplazo de la señora Von Trapp.

Es un placer.- Lily esbozó una gran y dulce sonrisa.

Bienvenida.- gruñó Marie, tratando de sonreír también, sin conseguirlo. ¿Lily Salazar iba a trabajar ahí también?

Espero que le ayudes los primeros días a adaptarse.- prosiguió Lorelei.- Le dije que para cualquier cosa que necesite acuda a ti.

Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.- remató Lily, con una voz tan dulzona que Marie sintió ganas de ahorcarla.

Seguro que sí.- gruñó Marie con un tono de voz que demostraba todo lo contrario.

Gracias por ayudarla.- comentó Genzo en esos momentos.- No sabe lo importante que es para nosotros el que Lily haya podido conseguir este trabajo.

No hay de qué, y pues ella se lo ganó.- respondió Lorelei.- Además de que trae tus recomendaciones y ante algo así no me puedo negar.

Gracias por tu ayuda, Gen.- dijo Lily, sonriendo aun con más dulzura.

No hay de qué.- respondió Genzo, sonriendo también.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Genzo tenía nuevamente esa mira de anhelo y deseo contenido en los ojos. Marie sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la arpía de Salazar se le metiera a Genzo entre las sábanas... Lorelei sonrió también y después de decirle a Lily que la esperaba al día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar. Marie la siguió.

Señorita Lorelei.- dijo Marie.- ¿Está usted segura de que Lily Salazar es capaz para el puesto?

Claro que sí.- respondió Lorelei, sorprendida.- Además, tú misma me pediste el trabajo para ella, ¿lo olvidas?

Eso era antes de darme cuenta de que Lily Salazar es un lobo con piel de oveja.- respondió Marie.- ¿Qué soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de eso?

Estás celosa.- Lorelei rió.- Y no te culpo.

¡No estoy celosa!.- negó Marie.- ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir eso?

Solo tengo que mirar cómo es que Genzo Wakabayashi, tu ex novio, está que se muere por esa muchacha. Mira, Marie, ésos ya son problemas entre ustedes, yo creo que Lily Salazar es perfecta para el trabajo, así que te voy a pedir que mantengas tus asuntos personales fuera de aquí.

Marie ya no pudo decir nada. La señorita Lorelei volvió a encerrarse en su oficina y a Marie no le quedó más remedio que volver a cuidar a sus chicos, los cuales por cierto ya andaban sonriéndole mucho a Lily.

¡Qué lindos niños!.- sonrió Lily, inclinándose para ponerse a la altura de ellos.- Son preciosos.

Se nota que te gustan mucho los niños.- comentó Genzo.- He visto a pocas mujeres que tengan tanta conexión con ellos como tú...

Sí, Lily Salazar era una vieja tentadora... Y mentirosa. Marie estaba segura de ello...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kojiro había llevado a Maki a tomar un café. La muchacha tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado a Italia, con la Selección Femenil Japonesa de Softball.

Capitana de la Selección.- comentó Hyuga, sorprendido.- ¡Quién lo diría!

¿Qué te parece?.- sonrió Maki.- Yo también seguí con mis sueños.

Me parece maravilloso.- asintió Hyuga.- Y mira que siento como si hubiera sido ayer cuando te tuve entre mis brazos porque llorabas por haber perdido un partido.

Cierto.- Maki se puso colorada al recordar esto último.- ¿Y tú que tal? Ahora eres uno de lo más famosos jugadores de Italia y todo un sex symbol.

No creo que sea para tanto.- rió Kojiro, avergonzado.- Todos esos comerciales han mantenido a mi familia viviendo tranquila y sin preocupaciones.

Me da gusto que hayas podido ayudar a tu familia.- sonrió Maki.- Y que estés en el camino de cumplir tu sueño de convertirte en el mejor goleador.

Y a mí me parece muy bien que tú ya estés en el camino del éxito.- comentó Kojiro.- Sé que conseguirás llevar a tu equipo a la victoria. Yo confío en ti.

Muchas gracias.- dijo Maki, volviendo a ponerse colorada.- ¿Y qué me cuentas sobre tu vida? ¿Tienes novia o algo similar? Porque muy seguramente has de tener varias chicas tras de ti, como siempre.

No es para tanto.- rió Kojiro.

Pero no me respondiste, ¿tienes novia?.- insistió Maki.

Kojiro titubeó.

No.- negó él.- ¿Y tú? ¿Algún hombre a la vista?

Quizás.- admitió Maki, encogiéndose de hombros.- Conocí a alguien aquí. Es muy agradable y me ha invitado a salir en varias ocasiones.

Parece que vas a caer.- rió Hyuga.

No creo.- negó Maki.- Giovanni es agradable, pero no es mi tipo de hombre.

Las horas pasaron sin sentirse. Hyuga sintió que su celular vibraba y entonces se dio cuenta de que Kaori llevaba tiempo buscándolo.

Vaya, ya es muy tarde.- observó Kojiro.- No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es.

Sí que es tarde.- acordó Maki.- Y debo irme también. Me dio gusto verte. Espero que podamos seguir viéndonos.

Claro.- asintió Hyuga.- ¿Tienes algún sitio a donde te pueda llamar?

Te pasaré mi número de teléfono celular.- le dijo Maki, escribiendo el número en una servilleta.- Llámame cuando quieras.

Maki y Hyuga se despidieron y él guardó la servilleta en su pantalón. Le había dado gusto el ver a Maki nuevamente. Ella le había ayudado a crear su gran tiro, el Raiyjiu Shoot. Sin embargo, Kaori no estaba muy contenta.

Llevo media hora llamándote.- reclamó Matsumoto, cuando al fin Hyuga se puso en contacto con ella.- ¿En dónde estabas?

Perdóname, mi amor.- se disculpó Kojiro.- Me reencontré con una antigua amiga y...

¿Amiga?.- a Kaori no le pasó desapercibido el término.- ¿Quién? ¿Naomi?

No.- negó Hyuga.- Una amiga que conocí hace muchos años y que no había vuelto a ver.

Que no vuelva a pasar que me dejas plantada por otra mujer.- ordenó Kaori, enojadísima.- ¿Te quedó claro?

Perdóname, mi amor, no volverá a ocurrir...

Kaori estaba muy enojada. ¿Una estúpida chiquilla le había hecho perder media hora de amor con su Kojiro?

"No volverá a ocurrir", había dicho Hyuga. Y claro que no volvería a pasar, porque Kaori lo obligaría a no salir con nadie más que no fuera ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse estaba agotada. Todo el día había estado en un tour por Hamburgo, conociendo los más maravillosos sitios a través de los ojos de Ichiro Misaki. El hombre realmente tenía el alma de pintor y veía detalles que a Alisse aun le costaba trabajo observar. Y después de eso, se había quedado casi toda la noche pintando el hermoso claro de luna que había visto a través de su ventana.

Al menos esa noche Taro se había portado decente, quizás porque Ichiro estuvo todo el tiempo presente. Cuando el señor Misaki estaba presente, el muchacho tendía a ignorar a Alisse, cosa que la chilena prefería a tener que estarse peleando con él.

Pero ni creas que me voy a ir.- murmuró Alisse, frotándose los ojos una vez que hubo terminado su cuadro.- Me voy a quedar aquí, te guste o no, Taro.

Alisse decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de yogurt. Los Misaki solo habían dejado yogurt natural, pues se habían comido el yogurt de sabor. Alisse, un tanto frustrada, decidió servirse un poco de yogurt natural y ponerle un poco de chocolate en polvo para darle algo de sabor.

No sabe tan mal.- comentó Alisse, después del primer bocado.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que Alisse, después de haberse acabado la extraña mezcla, se sintió tan cansada que se recostó en el sillón para descansar un rato. Y se quedó dormida. La despertaron unos pasos suaves cerca de ella. Taro estaba parado a un lado del sillón y aparentemente la observaba. Alisse no se movió, esperando que él la golpeara, la despertara bruscamente o la agarrara a cojinazos.

Pero sorprendentemente, nada de eso pasó. Misaki traía un cobertor en las manos y se lo puso a Alisse. Ésta, muy sorprendida, no se movió... Pero si ese acto sencillo la tomó por sorpresa, lo que pasó después la iba a dejar peor... Taro se inclinó sobre ella y... La besó muy apenas en los labios... Después de esto, Misaki se dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación. A Alisse poco le faltó para caerse del sillón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily, en la mansión Wakabayashi alemana, volvió a sacar su celular que nadie sabía que existía y volvió a llamar al mismo número.

Conseguí el empleo.- le informó ella a la persona que le contestó.- Y me he ganado su confianza.

Muy bien.- asintió el interlocutor.- Ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer.

¿Es necesario?.- Lily se mordió los labios.- No creo que él caiga con eso...

Yo creo que precisamente "eso" es lo que le hace falta para caer.- replicó el hombre.- Genzo Wakabayashi es muy reservado. Solo seduciéndolo obtendrás lo que deseamos...

Nunca ha habido necesidad de llegar tan lejos.- observó Lily.- Siempre he conseguido que los demás hagan lo que quiero, con sonreírles y hablarles bonito basta.

Sí, quizás.- admitió el hombre.- Pero ya te dije que no creo que con Genzo te resulte tan fácil... Bueno, mira preciosa, hazle como gustes. Hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien...

Lily colgó poco después, suspirando. No le gustaba hacerlo, nunca había tenido que llegar a ese extremo... Pero parecía ser que no había otra opción...

Genzo estaba descansando en el jacuzzi. Tenía música puesta a todo volumen y los ojos cerrados, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien más entró al lugar...

¿Te puedo acompañar?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendiendo a Genzo y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Genzo vio, con la boca abierta, que Lily entraba al jacuzzi con él...

**Notas:**

Lo del yogurt natural con chocolate en polvo se lo debo a Alisse, de nuestras tantas charlas nocturnas por el messenger XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Genzo apenas y podía creer que realmente hubiese sucedido lo que había sucedido. Y tampoco podía creer lo que había estado por ocurrir... Como ya había dicho, Lily entró al jacuzzi con él.

¿Qué haces?.- Genzo, atónito, trató de salir del jacuzzi, pero luego recordó que no tenía puesto nada.

Solo quiero hacerte compañía.- susurró Lily, con una voz muy dulce.

¿Ésta clase de compañía?.- Genzo levantó mucho las cejas.

¿No te sientes solo en ocasiones?.- Lily se acercaba cada vez más a él.

(O sea, como el jacuzzi tiene el tamaño de una piscina olímpica XD)

No, no me siento solo.- Genzo estaba poniéndose muy nervioso.- Estoy bien así.

¿Seguro?.- Lily llegó hasta Genzo y le echó los brazos al cuello.- He sabido que eres un hombre solitario y eso debe pesarte... No tener una mujer con quien compartir tus penas.

No, no me pesa para nada.- Genzo no entendía el por qué sus manos actuaban solas y abrazaban a Lily y la acercaban a él.

Y sin embargo, me deseas.- Lily insistió con una voz ahora cautivadora.- Lo veo en tu mirada...

Genzo no se pudo controlar y besó a Lily de una forma muy apasionada. Lily le correspondió y las cosas hubiesen podido aumentar aun más de tono de no ser porque él recordó que ella era una muchacha caída en la desgracia y que él sería más desgraciado aun si se aprovechaba de ella.

Lo siento.- Genzo se separó de Lily se salió rápidamente del jacuzzi.- No está bien esto.

¿Por qué no?.- Lily estaba muy sorprendida.- Sé que tú lo quieres y yo... Bueno, pues yo...

Tú no lo deseas.- contestó Genzo por ella.- Mira, sé lo que estás pensando, pero yo no puedo hacerte esto. Sentiría que estoy aprovechándome de ti y no quiero eso, ya suficiente has sufrido como para que yo te lastime más.

Genzo se había puesto ya su bata y tenía en las manos la bata de Lily, la cual dejó a un lado del jacuzzi.

Vístete.- pidió él.- Y en verdad, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esta clase de cosas, por favor.

Genzo salió, dejando a una Lily muy sorprendida y bastante más avergonzada. Ella salió del jacuzzi y después de vestirse bajó a buscar a Genzo, encontrándolo en la cocina, sentado a la mesa tomando un poco de leche.

Lo lamento.- Lily se sentía tan apenada que no podía levantar la mirada.- De verdad que no quise ofenderte... Lo siento mucho...

No me ofendiste.- contradijo Genzo.- Nada de eso. Pero sí quisiera que entendieras una cosa: yo no necesito que me pagues, y mucho menos de esa manera. Lo único que yo deseo es que tú salgas de los problemas que tienes, nada más. Creo que mucha gente ya te ha hecho mucho daño y yo no quiero aumentarlo.

Lily se sentó enfrente de él, aun con la cabeza gacha. Era la primera vez que alguien quería ayudarla de manera desinteresada.

Es curioso.- musitó ella.- Es la primera vez que alguien quiere ayudarme sin pedirme algo a cambio.

¿Has tenido que pagar antes de la manera en como ibas a pagarme a mí?.- quiso saber Genzo.

No.- contestó Lily, con sinceridad.

¿Y entonces por qué lo intentaste conmigo?

Por idiota... .- suspiró Genzo.

Genzo se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba verdaderamente arrepentida y sonrió. Se levantó y le sirvió un vaso de leche también a ella.

Gracias.- Lily sonrió.

No me lo agradezcas.- dijo él.- Mira, mañana iremos a ver a mi abogado, Jean Lacoste, para que te ayude con tu situación legal.

Mañana comienzo a trabajar.- comentó Lily.- No me gustaría preocuparme por dos cosas a la vez...

Entonces iremos cuando gustes.- contestó Genzo.

Lily volvió a sonreír a manera de agradecimiento.

¿No tienes galletas Oreo?.- preguntó ella, al darle un sorbo a la leche.

No.- negó Genzo.- Creo que ni siquiera sé cuales son.

Son esas galletas de chocolate con relleno cremosito en medio.- explicó Lily.- Son deliciosas.

Ah, no, no tengo.

¿Y cómo es que te tomas la leche?

Sola.

¿Sola? No sabes lo que es la vida si no has comido galletas Oreo con leche.- rió Lily.- Mañana compraré algunas y te enseñaré como comerlas.

¿Hay alguna técnica especial para comer galletas Oreo con leche?.- Genzo también rió.

Claro que la hay.- Lily le guiñó un ojo.

Mucho rato después, tras una larga charla, Lily y Genzo subieron a sus habitaciones.

¿Te confieso algo?.- murmuró Genzo, mirando por unos segundos al piso.- Me costó trabajo el decirte que no hace rato, porque no te voy a negar que en verdad me atraes.

Lily no supo qué responder. Genzo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pero no te voy a lastimar, jamás. Yo te cuidaré.- murmuró él.- Y no dejaré que nadie más intente aprovecharse de ti.

Lily entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella, deseando el poder controlar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Ella no sabía por qué se sentía así. Nunca alguien se había preocupado por ella, nadie había pensado en su felicidad...

Nadie excepto Genzo.

Y ella estaba por traicionarlo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron algunos días. Hyuga volvió a la rutina de entrenar y de pasar la noche con Kaori. A últimas fechas era raro que ella no fuera a su departamento para pasar la noche ahí. Antes, Kojiro y Kaori solo pasaban juntos 3 noches a la semana, ahora era casi diario...

¿A qué se debe el motivo de tantas visitas?.- preguntó Hyuga una noche.

¿Qué no puedo pasar el tiempo con mi amante?.- cuestionó Kaori.

Eh... Claro que sí, es solo que... .- Kojiro titubeó.- Bueno, es que ya es como si estuviéramos viviendo juntos...

¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?

Por supuesto que no... Supongo...

Hyuga lo pensó unos momentos. Cierto era que Matsumoto y él eran amantes, pero Hyuga tenía la idea de casarse algún día, la unión libre no era para él... Recordaba aun cuánta falta le habían hecho a sus hermanos y a él la presencia de un padre... No quería que en algún momento sus hijos se...

Momento. ¿Ya estaba Kojiro pensando en hijos? Hyuga hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse.

¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó Kaori, algo ceñuda.

Nada, mi amor.- Kojiro la besó.- Solo pensaba en tonterías.

Espero que no hayas estado pensando en esa Maki Akamine.- gruñó Kaori.

Claro que no.- respondió Hyuga, sorprendido.

Kaori, aun con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje frente al espejo. Hyuga se cambió los pantalones de mezclilla por unos pans deportivos. Justo cuando se quitó los pantalones, un papel cayó al suelo. Kojiro lo vio y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la servilleta en donde Maki le había anotado su número de teléfono. Involuntariamente, Kojiro sonrió y escondió la servilleta en una revista de sóccer.

Curiosamente, esa noche, después de haber tenido a Kaori entre sus brazos, Kojiro soñó con Maki... Y a la mañana siguiente, él despertó con deseos de verla. Como buen hombre que es, no pensó que a Kaori pudiera molestarle, ya que no recordaba la escena de celos que ella le hizo la vez que él se quedó charlando con Maki, así que, una vez que Kaori se marchó por la mañana, Kojiro habló al número que estaba escrito en la servilleta. Le respondió el buzón de voz de un teléfono celular.

Hola, soy Hyuga.- dijo Kojiro, cuando el buzón le pidió que dejara su mensaje.- Solo quería saber cómo estás. Me gustaría invitarte a salir a tomar una cerveza o quizás un café. Tú eliges. Cuando estés disponible, llámame al...

Hyuga dejó el número de su celular, sin saber que estaba por desatar una furia más grande que la del infierno...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse trató de no pensar en el pequeño incidente ocurrido la madrugada pasada. Esa vez, Alisse se fue a su habitación cuando se aseguró de que Misaki ya no iba a volver. Y cuando ella se despertó, varias horas más tarde, Taro la siguió tratando con la misma indiferencia de siempre, incluso también con la misma agresividad cuando estaban solos. Tan así, que Alisse se preguntó si el muchacho no sería sonámbulo.

"Fue solo un estúpido beso", dijo una voz en la mente de Alisse. "No sé por qué el escándalo. No significa nada".

Y Alisse lo sabía y sin embargo no podía dejar de preguntarse el por qué Taro la había besado...

Una noche que Alisse regresó de la tienda, encontró a Ichiro Misaki sentado en el sillón de la sala, en la semipenumbra, con la cabeza gacha.

¿Señor Ichiro?.- preguntó Alisse, con voz suave.- ¿Se siente usted bien?

No del todo.- negó el señor Misaki.- Pero no te preocupes, no hay ningún problema.

¿Está usted seguro? No parece estarlo...

Es solo que... .- Ichiro Misaki suspiró.- Vi hace unas pocas horas a mi ex esposa. Ella y su actual familia están en la ciudad, vinieron por un viaje de negocios de su esposo... Me dio mucho gusto ver que le ha ido muy bien, pero me deprimió un poco darme cuenta de que yo me he convertido en un anciano solitario...

No diga eso.- Alisse se sentó a un lado del señor Misaki.- Usted no es anciano aun. Todavía es joven y encontrará a alguien que lo ame.

No lo creo, pero gracias por los ánimos.- Ichiro sonrió débilmente.

Es la verdad.- sonrió Alisse.- Encontrará a alguien que lo ame y se encargue de su casa cuando su hijo se vaya.

Gracias, Alisse.- dijo el señor Misaki.- Eres una buena muchacha. Me hubiese gustado tener una hija como tú... Claro, amo a Taro y no lo cambiaría por ningún otro, es el mejor hijo del mundo, pero si hubiese tenido una hija, me hubiese gustado que fuese como tú.

Alisse seguía sonriendo. El señor Misaki se veía tan decaído que ella, en un impulso, lo abrazó, con el mismo cariño con el que habría abrazado a su padre. El señor Misaki le correspondió el gesto, sin nada de malicia, pero justo en ese momento Taro llegó al departamento y, al ver la escena, sintió que la sangre le hervía de rabia...

"Ya sabía yo que debía cuidarme de ti, Alisse Farfán".

**Notas:**

Ya saben que Jean Lacoste es mi personaje de relleno oficial para fics.

Galletas Oreo, marca registrada, las favoritas de Lily y también las mías XD.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Estaba la pájara pinta, sentada en el verde limón...

Era el primer día de trabajo de Lily, pero ella no estaba nerviosa. Había hecho eso miles de veces, ya era una experta en fingir nerviosismo el primer día pero tomando el control de todas las situaciones posibles en el momento oportuno. Sergio la había preparado muy bien para eso...

Bueno, Genzo Wakabayashi no cayó con la seducción.- había dicho él, cuando Lily le contó a grandes rasgos la escena del jacuzzi, sin detalles.- Quizás sea del otro lado...

¿Del otro lado?.- preguntó Lily.

Sí. Que se le hace agua la canoa. Que batea chueco.- insistió Sergio.- Que le gustan los hombres...

Lily recordó la escena del jacuzzi y pensó que Sergio estaba equivocado... Era de lo más obvio que a Genzo sí le gustaban las mujeres...

No creo que le gusten los hombres.- negó Lily.- Más bien, es un hombre muy reservado... Me va a costar trabajo seducirlo...

Pues la verdad, qué mejor.- replicó Sergio.- No me gustaría que él te pusiera sus manos encima, preciosa...

Si no quieres que lo seduzca, no lo hago.- ofreció Lily.- Tú sabes que todo lo hago por ti...

Pensándolo bien... Mejor no lo seduzcas.- en el tono de voz de Sergio se perfilaron los celos.- Trata de ganarte su confianza de otra manera, y cuando lo hagas... Bueno, ya sabes qué hacer...

Nunca he fallado.- suspiró Lily.- Y no lo haré...

Y por eso te amo.- dijo Sergio.- Mantenme informado.

Claro...

Y ahí estaba Lily, en su papel de la joven inexperta que se presenta a su primer día de trabajo... Marie Schneider la vio llegar con un reconcomio de alacranes en las entrañas (se nota que leo mucho a Gabriel García Márquez XD). Marie sabía que Lily Salazar mentía pero no sabía cómo descubrirla, principalmente porque no tenía pruebas contra ella, solo sus sospechas y antipatía...

Buenos días, Marie.- la saludó Lily, con una gran sonrisa.

Buenos días, señorita Salazar.- Marie le dio una sonrisa que decía: "si pudiera, te agarraba a golpes".- Espero que esté preparada, porque los primeros días de trabajo son horribles...

Estoy preparada.- Lily seguía sonriendo.- Genzo me dio muchos ánimos antes de venir...

"Ya me imagino qué clase de ánimos te ha de haber dado", gruñó Marie, para sus adentros.

Por órdenes de la señorita Lorelei, Marie le enseñó a Lily su salón de clases y le dio las instrucciones más básicas.

Buena suerte.- dijo Marie.- La vas a necesitar.

¿Si tengo cualquier duda puedo preguntarte?.- quiso saber Lily.

Voy a estar muy ocupada, así que quizás no pueda venir en tu auxilio a cada rato.- fue la respuesta de Marie.

Obviamente, todos los pequeñuelos miraron con desconfianza a la linda muchacha que iba a sustituir a su maestra. Pero Lily no se dejó amilanar. A ella le gustaban mucho los niños, eso era verdad, y sí tenía una licenciatura en enseñanza, también eso era cierto... Lo único en lo que ella había mentido era en su apellido, el cual no era Salazar, y en su situación legal en el país, puesto que no era una ilegal...

Marie esperaba que a Lily le fuera muy mal. Cuando a los niños se les cambiaba de maestra, casi siempre había un gran desastre, por lo que se sorprendió mucho cuando ella pasó por el salón de clases de Lily y vio que todos los pequeños cantaban en compañía de la dulce voz de Lily. Marie no podía creer lo que veía...

Esa muchacha es buena.- comentó Lydia, la maestra de los niños de tercer nivel.- Tiene a todos los niños muy contentos.

Sí, claro.- gruñó Marie.- Pero no le va a durar mucho...

Y sin embargo, sí le duró. Lily tenía cautivados al final del día a todos los niños.

De verdad que tiene carisma.- comentó la señorita Lorelei, satisfecha.- Tomé la decisión correcta.

Marie quería gritar. ¿Qué acaso era ella la única que se deba cuenta de que Lily era una embustera?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiro Misaki no sabía qué hacer. La noche anterior, las cosas se habían puesto muy feas. Cuando Taro los vio a él y a Alisse abrazados, se armó una gran pelea... Taro cerró con violencia la puerta al entrar, asustando a los otros dos y haciendo que se separaran.

¿Interrumpo?.- preguntó Taro, con voz helada.

¡Ah! No te escuché llegar.- dijo Ichiro.

No, supongo que no, si estás tan ocupado con la "señorita" Farfán no te vas a dar cuenta de nada.- replicó Taro.

A Alisse no le gustó el tono con el que Taro dijo la palabra "señorita".

¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?.- preguntó Alisse, tratando de controlar su enojo.

Nada.- respondió Taro, mirando a la chica con un odio tan intenso que Ichiro se sorprendió.- Simplemente que no me gusta llegar y encontrar a mi padre abrazado de su aprendiz.

Y dale con lo mismo.- arremetió Alisse.- ¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo! Solo fue un simple abrazo.

¿Un simple abrazo? Creo que eso fue más que un simple abrazo.- rebatió Taro.

Hijo, no entiendo el motivo de tu molestia.- Ichiro, como siempre, intentó apaciguar las cosas.- Alisse estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. Vi a tu madre hoy y me deprimí un poco al darme cuenta de lo bien que le va con...

Por favor, no culpes a mi madre de esto.- interrumpió Taro.- Ella no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tú andes de...

Taro se detuvo. Él nunca le había hablado así a su padre, y no sabía el por qué había escogido ese preciso momento para comenzar...

Taro, no te imagines cosas que no son.- Ichiro se levantó del sillón y encaró a su hijo.- Desde que llegaste has pensado que Alisse va a intentar seducirme pero ella siempre se ha portado muy respetuosa conmigo.

Alisse se indignó al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Taro le había dicho a su padre que él creía que ella iba a seducirlo? ¿Qué se creía ese tarado? Alisse tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse.

¿Sí?.- replicó Taro, con sarcasmo.- Mucho respeto ha de tenerte si aprovecha cuando estás solo para intentar ponerte la mano encima.

Alisse no lo soportó más, y muy indignada, se levantó y abofeteó a Taro con fuerza.

Idiota—dijo ella.- No me conoces y no tienes ningún derecho a hacerme ese tipo de acusaciones.

Alisse se dio la vuelta y se marchó fúrica a su habitación. Ichiro también estaba muy enojado.

Rebasaste el limite, Taro, y agradece que te respeto mucho como para darte la cueriza que te mereces, por atrevido y malpensado.- Ichiro habló con mucha frialdad.- Y me parece que ya es suficiente de estas acusaciones sin sentido. Y debo ponerte un alto, debí ponértelo hace mucho. O vas y te disculpas con Alisse o bien puedes recoger tus cosas y marcharte.

De acuerdo, padre.- respondió Taro, mirándolo con mucha tristeza.- Mañana mismo me voy.

(Insisto, leo mucho a Gabo XD).

Taro también se dio la vuelta y se marchó también a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ichiro se levantó, se dio cuenta de que Taro ya se había marchado. Y Alisse estaba por hacerlo, pero Ichiro consiguió convencerla de que se quedara, prometiéndole que Taro no volvería a molestarla...

Pero Ichiro ahora estaba triste por su hijo. Taro siempre había sido un hijo ejemplar. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera? Su actitud había cambiado a partir del día en que Alisse Farfán llegó a vivir con ellos...

Y fue entonces cuando Ichiro comprendió todo de golpe...

Por su parte, Genzo se sorprendió mucho cuando muy temprano por la mañana se encontró con Taro tocando a la puerta de su mansión.

¿Le das posada a un viejo amigo?.- preguntó Taro, cuando vio a Genzo.

Por supuesto.- asintió Genzo.- ¿Qué pasó?

No preguntes.- bufó Taro.

A él le dolía la cabeza. Nunca en su vida había discutido con su padre. Y mucho menos por culpa de una mujer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kojiro no se esperaba el ver a Maki en el entrenamiento. Él no recibió respuesta al mensaje de voz que dejó en el celular de ella, y entre los entrenamientos y las noches con Kaori se le olvidó el mensaje, así que cuando Maki apareció en el campo de entrenamiento de la Juventus no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

Hola.- saludó ella, sonriente.- ¿Cómo estás?

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Hyuga, sorprendido.- ¿Y cómo conseguiste entrar?

Gracias a Giovanni.- respondió Maki.- A él lo dejaron pasar y yo dije que venía con él.

¿Giovanni?.- Kojiro no recordó momentáneamente quién era ese tipo.

Sí, te hablé de él la otra vez, ¿lo recuerdas?.- Maki rió.- ¡Qué pésima memoria tienes!

Lo siento.- se disculpó Hyuga.- He estado muy ocupado...

Me imagino.- sonrió ella.- Escuché tu correo de voz. El día que quieras estoy disponible para que me pagues la cerveza que me prometiste.

Eh, lo de la cerveza era broma.- dijo Kojiro.- Yo estaba pensando mejor en un café, yo no tomo y...

Pues a ver cómo le haces.- lo cortó Maki, guiñándole un ojo.- Pero a mí me pagas mi cerveza.

Hyuga rió. Un hombre de cabellos castaños claros los vio platicar y se acercó a ellos.

Maki.- dijo el muchacho.- ¿Me presentas a tu amigo?

Claro.- dijo ella.- Giovanni, él es Kojiro Hyuga. Hyuga-san, él es Giovanni Montessori, reportero de la revista "La Partida Infinita".

Mucho gusto.- Kojiro estrechó la mano que Giovanni le ofrecía.

El niño bonito de Japón.- comentó Giovanni con una sonrisa sarcástica.- Al fin puedo conocerlo en persona.

¿Niño bonito?.- a Kojiro evidentemente no le gustó el apodo.

Con tantos comerciales y trabajos como modelo, vas a pasar a formar parte del club de David Beckham.- replicó Giovanni.

Hyuga apretó con mucha fuerza la mano del reportero, pero éste no se dejó amilanar. Maki notó la corriente de energía negativa que surgía entre ellos y decidió ponerle fin.

Giovanni solo bromea, Hyuga-san.- sonrió Maki.- Suele ser así de pesado.

Claro.- admitió Giovanni, sin dejar de sonreír de una forma muy molesta.

Pues vaya bromas.- gruñó Hyuga.

Giovanni, ¿me permitirías unos minutos a solas con Hyuga?.- pidió Maki, con una sonrisa.

Claro.- Giovanni al fin soltó la mano de Hyuga y se marchó con una mirada retadora.

Lo lamento mucho.- se disculpó Maki con Kojiro, cuando Giovanni los dejó solos.- Giovanni puede ser un completo idiota...

Y mientras Hyuga y Maki charlaban, una mujer celosa los observaba a prudente distancia, pensando en que si esa muchacha tonta trataba de alejar a su Kojiro de ella, iba a tener que quitarla del camino...

**Notas:**

Bueno, me dio la idea de hacer maestra de jardín de niños a Lily porque ése es el trabajo que tiene Nagisa Shiozaki, la heroína de "If I see you in my dreams", y mi bishoujo favorita


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Lily regresaba a la mansión Wakabayashi alemana después de un largo día de trabajo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que ella había hecho lo que deseaba, lo que le gustaba, se la había pasado el último año comportándose como otra persona que no era ella...

Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar, aunque Lily no lo sabía...

Al pasar por una tienda, recordó las galletas Oreo y decidió entrar a comprar algunas con el dinero que Genzo le había prestado. Cuando salió de la tienda, Lily iba cantando. No sabía por qué de repente se había puesto de tan buen humor. Genzo estaba tumbándose sobre el sillón de la sala de la mansión cuando Lily llegó.

Hola.- saludó él, al verla entrar.- ¿Cómo te fue?

De maravilla.- sonrió Lily.- ¡Amo a los niños!

Lo sé.- Genzo también sonrió.

¿Y tú como sabes eso, si ni me conoces?.- rió Lily.

Se te nota en la mirada.- respondió Genzo, acostándose en el sillón y cerrando los ojos.

¿Se me nota en la mirada?

Sí. A través de tus ojos he podido ver muchas cosas.- continuó Genzo, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos.- Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, pero contigo esa frase nunca fue más cierta. Tus ojos son muy expresivos y me revelan muchas cosas de ti.

¿Cómo el saber que me gustan los niños?.- Lily se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

O como el saber que escondes algo.- comentó Genzo, sin abrir los ojos.

¿Qué podría yo esconder?.- ahora sí que Lily estaba nerviosa.

No lo sé. Dímelo tú. Sé que has sufrido mucho últimamente, sé también que has hecho cosas que no te gustan hacer, pero que haces porque no tienes otra alternativa.

¿Cómo es posible que te hayas inventado todo eso?.- Lily trató de reír, pero sentía la boca seca.

No es invento.- contradijo Genzo.- Lo que digo es cierto y lo sabes. Y por alguna razón lo niegas, quizás por miedo, quizás por otra cosa, pero sea lo que sea no pretendo obligarte a que me lo cuentes. Me he de ganar tu confianza al grado de que tú misma me cuentes todo. Y créeme que cuando eso pase, guardaré tu secreto como una tumba.

¿Y si no es algo bueno?.- susurró ella.- ¿Y si mi secreto es tan terrible que no deseas a volver a verme nunca?

Eso no pasará.- negó Genzo, abriendo los ojos y sentándose en el sillón. Lily aprovechó para sentarse a un lado de él.- Porque sé que eres una buena persona.

Lily sintió de repente unas increíbles ganas de llorar.

¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan confiado y creer así en los demás?.- preguntó ella, conteniendo las lágrimas.- Ni siquiera me conoces. No puedes saber en realidad si yo soy una buena persona o solo finjo serlo.

Ya te lo dije: lo veo en tus ojos.- Genzo acarició una de las mejillas de Lily.- Ellos me dicen que has pasado por mucho, pero que esas desgracias no han conseguido endurecer tu corazón.

Fue suficiente. Lily agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Genzo le secó entonces las mejillas húmedas.

No hay por qué llorar.- murmuró él.- No hay por qué temer... Yo te protegeré...

Lily se abrazó a Genzo y lloró por mucho rato, por la mentira que estaba viviendo, por lo que estaba obligada a hacer en un futuro, por la vida de fugitiva que le esperaría por siempre... Y por sus sueños rotos, los cuales se fueron a la basura el día en que ella conoció a Sergio...

Mucho rato después, Lily se separó de Genzo y se secó las lágrimas.

Lo siento.- musitó ella.- Ya no debo llorar más.

Llora cuantas veces lo necesites para sentirte mejor.- replicó Genzo.- Aquí estará mi hombro para consolarte.

Lily, sonriendo, se levantó del sillón.

¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Genzo.

Por un poco de leche.- respondió ella.- Para acompañar las galletas Oreo que compré.

¿Tienes ganas de comer galletas con leche?.- Genzo enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

Sí. Cuando me pongo triste, siempre me anima el comer galletas Oreo.- asintió Lily, sin dejar de sonreír.

Lily fue a la cocina y sirvió dos vasos de leche. James estaba ahí, preparando la cena.

Dentro de poco serviré la cena.- dijo James, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que Lily colocaba algunas galletas en un plato.- No vaya a arruinar el apetito del joven.

No lo haré.- negó Lily.- Solo será un aperitivo.- No le hará daño a Genzo.

Sé que usted no es tan inocente como aparenta.- gruñó James, encarando a la muchacha.- Y le advierto que si intenta hacerle algún daño al joven Genzo, lo va a pagar.

Lily le sostuvo la mirada a James por unos instantes, antes de salir de la cocina sin decir palabra. A la chica le temblaban un poco las piernas al salir, así que dejó momentáneamente la bandeja que traía en una mesita cercana. Ella respiró profundamente varias veces y después, inconscientemente, revisó su reloj. Eran casi las siete y muy seguramente Sergio estaría esperando su llamada... Pero Lily recordó que Genzo estaba esperándola y prefirió regresar a la sala. Ya después se pondría en contacto con Sergio...

¿Galletas con leche?.- Lily se paró frente a Genzo, mostrándole la charola como si fuese una mesera.

Por supuesto.- sonrió Genzo.- Enséñame tu técnica especial para comer galletas.

Mira.- Lily dejó la charola en la mesita del centro y le dio un vaso de leche a Genzo y una galleta, tomando ella otro tanto.- Agarras la galleta así...

Ajá.- Genzo la miraba como si Lily estuviera enseñándole la verdad del universo.

La metes en la leche para que se remoje...

Sí...

Y después... Pues te la comes.- rió Lily.

Genzo rió con ella. Cuando James salió de la cocina, vio a ambos jóvenes riendo animadamente.

Espero que no hayan arruinado su apetito.- gruñó James.- Porque la cena está servida.

No te preocupes, James.- rió Genzo.- Tenemos tanta hambre que nos comeríamos un elefante.

Habla por ti.- rió Lily.- Yo me comería algo más pequeño. Como un hipopótamo, como mucho.

Genzo, sin dejar de reír, se dirigió al comedor. Lily llevó la bandeja a al cocina, con la agria mirada de James sobre ella. Lily no se explicaba el por qué el corazón le latía como tambor cuando estaba con Genzo, ni por qué en el pecho le crecía una emoción muy grande demasiado parecida a la felicidad... Ella solo sabía que debía estafarlo... Pero cada vez lo deseaba menos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaori Matsumoto estaba de lo más tranquila cuando le pidió a uno de sus asistentes que le consiguiera toda la información posible acerca de la Selección Femenil de Softball de Japón. El asistente, algo extrañado, le dio toda la información que pudo conseguir sobre ese grupo de chicas, sin hacer preguntas, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que la señorita Matsumoto tuviera unas extrañas pero efectivas técnicas de promoción. Kaori se llevó toda la información y aprovechó para leerla esa noche, ya que Hyuga se sintió un poco enfermo y le pidió que lo dejara solo por esa ocasión.

Las primeras hojas eran de lo más aburridas, hablaba sobre todo del entrenador, de los sueños de las seleccionadas y del largo camino hacia el triunfo que ellas habían tenido que recorrer. Kaori, bostezando, se saltó todas esas hojas hasta llegar a la página que le interesaba.

Maki Akamine, la capitana del equipo, de 24 años, soltera, vivía con sus padres y su hermana en Japón, había ganado el puesto de capitana después de que el entrenador de la selección la vio jugar en la final del Campeonato Nacional de Softball de Japón. Era una chica con un futuro brillante y era una excelente estudiante becada de la Universidad de Tokio.

Todo un estuche de monerías.- gruñó Kaori.- Pero no es competencia para una mujer como yo.

"Vamos, Kaori", dijo una voz en la mente de ella. "No te portes así con la chica. Si dices que no es competencia para ti, ¿por qué entonces te sientes amenazada?".

No me siento amenazada por esa "palabra censurada".- le gritó Kaori a su mente.- Es solo que quiero saber quién es la estúpida que pretende quitarme a Kojiro.

"Ni siquiera sabes si está interesada o no en Kojiro", replicó la voz. "Son solo tus celos".

¿Celos?.- Kaori rompió a reír.- Yo no estoy celosa. En primera porque ésa no es competencia para mí, y en segunda porque yo no amo a Kojiro. Solo lo estoy utilizando.

Y mientras la loca de Matsumoto hablaba consigo misma y odiaba con toda su alma a Maki Akamine, Hyuga practicaba en su departamento... Le había mentido a Kaori, porque quería asegurarse de que ella no iría de sorpresa y lo descubriera...

¿Por qué será tan difícil?.- suspiró Hyuga.- Preferiría mil veces enfrentarme a mil adversarios en el campo de juego que hacer esto...

Kojiro miró la sortija que tenía en sus manos. La sortija de compromiso que había pertenecido a su madre hasta el día en que ella se la regaló para que se la diera a la mujer que habría de convertirse en la próxima señora de Hyuga...

Kojiro estaba practicando la mejor manera de pedirle matrimonio a Kaori.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misaki llegó a la mansión Wakabayashi alemana cuando Lily y Genzo terminaban de comer. Genzo hizo las correspondientes presentaciones.

Misaki, ella es la señorita Lily Salazar, vivirá con nosotros por algún tiempo.- dijo Genzo.- Lily, él es Taro Misaki, un amigo de la infancia y otro inquilino mío.

Mucho gusto.- sonrió Lily.

Lo mismo digo.- sonrió Taro.

Genzo decidió acompañar a Taro a cenar, pero Lily optó por retirarse a descansar.

Fue un día muy largo.- dijo ella.- Discúlpenme, por favor.

No te preocupes.- dijo Genzo.- Descansa.

Muchas gracias.- sonrió Lily.- Por todo.

No hay de qué...

Gusto en conocerte, Taro.- dijo Lily.

Igualmente, que pases buenas noches.- respondió Misaki.

Lily se alejó, seguida por la mirada de Genzo.

Se te van a salir los ojos.- comentó Taro, divertido.

Dale tú también.- gruñó Genzo.- Solo quiero ayudarla, es una muchacha que ha sufrido mucho...

Cómo no.- rió Misaki.- ¿Cómo fue que llegó a aquí?

La salvé de unos sujetos que querían violarla.- explicó Genzo.- Y pues resultó ser una muchacha pobre y caída en la desgracia...

Y tú, como buen príncipe azul, vas a rescatarla.- completó Misaki.

Más o menos.- gruñó Genzo.- Pero sin la burla.

Qué considerado de tu parte.- se mofó Taro.- Sobre todo porque es una chica muy hermosa.

Ve a burlarte de alguien más.- protestó Genzo.- Ya ni porque estoy dejando que te quedes en mi casa me respetas.

Ya, no me lo recuerdes.- suspiró Taro.- De verdad que te lo agradezco, me quedaré aquí por poco tiempo. Hoy me la pasé toda la tarde buscando departamento.

No hablaba en serio.- comentó Genzo.- Era una broma, sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees aquí. Tengo mucho espacio.

Gracias.- sonrió Taro.- Lamento estar tan sensible pero... ¡Esa Alisse tiene la culpa de todo!

¿Alisse?.- preguntó Genzo.

Sí, la nueva aprendiza de mi padre.- gruñó Taro.- La mujer vino desde Chile con el plan de seducirlo.

¿Cuántos años tiene esa mujer?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Veinticinco, veinticuatro, algo así.- respondió Taro.

Genzo casi se atraganta con el vaso de leche que estaba tomando.

¿Bromeas?.- inquirió.

Claro que no.- Taro estaba muy serio.- ¿Por qué?

Porque, no por nada, pero dudo mucho que una muchacha de 25 o 24 años pueda estar interesada en seducir a un hombre que pasa de los cincuenta.

¡Es que no la conoces!.- gritó Taro, molesto.- ¡Ayer, cuando llegué a casa, me la encontré aprovechándose de mi padre!

¿Cómo es eso?.- Genzo se imaginó que Misaki había encontrado a esa tal Alisse encima del señor Ichiro.

Se estaban abrazando.- bufó Taro.- Y supuestamente fue porque ella quería consolarlo porque mi padre estaba triste por haber visto a mi madre.

Eh... Misaki... .- Genzo se había esperado algo peor.- ¿No te has puesto a pensar en que quizás eso haya sido cierto?

¿Del lado de quién estás?.- gruñó Taro.

Del tuyo, por supuesto, y por lo tanto te digo que estás exagerando, me parece.- dijo Genzo.- Deberías ir a hablar con tu padre en cuanto te sientas más calmado.

¿Pues qué crees que intenté hacer hoy?.- replicó Taro.- Me la pasé gran parte de la tarde en un parque de Munich, espiando a mi padre, buscando un momento en el que estuviera solo para poder hablarle, pero esa mujer siempre estuvo con él y no lo dejó solo ni un instante. ¡Maldita Alisse! ¡Cómo la detesto! Por su culpa me he peleado con papá.

Te gusta.- sentenció Genzo, sonriendo levemente.

¿Qué dices?.- Taro no esperaba eso.

Que esa mujer, a quien tanto dices detestar, te gusta.- insistió Genzo, sonriendo más aun.- Se te nota.

No digas idioteces.- gruñó Taro.- ¿Tú que sabes de eso?

Mucho.- replicó Genzo.- He visto durante mucho tiempo la cara de idiota que pone Schneider cuando habla de Lydia, la compañera de trabajo de Marie, o cuando Tsubasa habla de Sanae.

¡Bah! Lo dice un hombre que no se atreve a reconocer que se muere por la doncella en desgracia a la que él salvó.- replicó Taro.

Genzo no dijo nada. Taro tampoco lo hizo. Cada uno sabía que el otro tenía razón.

**Notas:**

Bueno, le había dicho a Tsuki que quería poner a Lily como alguien diferente y dejar atrás ese prototipo de heroína ñoña que ha tenido siempre, pretendía ponerla como alguien desgraciada al principio pero con buen corazón al final de la historia, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que más bien Lily es la víctima de alguien peor... En fin, júzguenlo ustedes mismos. Pero evidentemente, no dejaré a Lily y Genzo separados.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Los días pasaron. Lily continuaba con su trabajo en "El Mundo del Mañana", y la señorita Lorelei estaba muy satisfecha con su actuación (ni que fuera una obra de teatro, aunque en cierto punto lo es). Lily se había ganado la confianza de todas sus compañeras de trabajo, menos la de Marie, quien seguía pensando que ella era una embustera y a quien le daban muchos celos cada vez que Genzo iba a ver a Lily.

¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que ella esconde algo?.- cuestionaba Marie a Genzo.- Es muy raro eso de que haya perdido sus papeles en un incendio...

Mira, yo sé que Lily esconde algo.- replicaba Genzo.- Pero si no lo quiere revelar es porque sus motivos tiene. Yo confío en ella y sé que cuando esté lista me va a confesar lo que le ha sucedido.

Confías mucho en ella.- reprochaba Marie.- Y eso puede ser malo... ¡Podría aprovecharse de ti!

Eso no va a pasar jamás.- replicaba Genzo.

Lily jugaba con sus niños, quienes a esas alturas ya la adoraban. Parecían pollitos siguiendo a la mamá gallina.

Los niños nunca se equivocan.- comentó Genzo.- Si ellos la quieren es por algo.

También puede engañarlos.- gruñó Marie.

Sabes que eso es más difícil.- replicó Genzo.- A un adulto lo puedes engañar fácilmente, pero a un niño no.

Marie no dijo nada, porque sabía que en parte Genzo tenía razón. Los niños de la maestra Von Trapp eran muy difíciles de convencer y si Lily había conseguido atraparlos era porque tenía carisma.

Pero no era eso lo que a Marie más le molestaba, sino el hecho de que Genzo confiara ciegamente en Lily. Era obvio que a él le gustaba mucho ella, y eso a Marie no le hubiese importado si supiera que Lily era una buena chica para él, pero la alemana sabía que esa mujer no le convenía a su ex.

Te gusta, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Marie, con voz temblorosa.

¿Quién?.- preguntó Genzo, distrayéndose al ver a Lily.

No estaré hablando de la profesora Von Trapp.- gruñó Marie, con cara de "hello con tu hello".

¿Te refieres a Lily?.- Genzo fingió demencia.

¡Claro que hablo de ella!.- Marie ya estaba francamente enojada.- ¡Y ya deja de negarlo!

¿Y qué me gano con reconocerlo?.- replicó Genzo.- Nada. Únicamente la voy a ayudar a conseguir trabajo y ya después ella muy seguramente continuará con su camino.

A menos que ella se enamore de ti y entonces tú le pidas que se case contigo y vivan felices para siempre, hasta que ella se fugue con su amante llevándose toda tu fortuna.

Lees demasiadas novelas.- rió Genzo.- Podrías escribir un libro con eso.

¡No estoy bromeando!.- gritó Marie.- No sé como hacerte entender que tengas cuidado con esa mujer,

Genzo solo sonrió, él sabía que Marie estaba preocupada, pero también sabía que ella no conocía a Lily en realidad.

Bueno, niños.- anunció Lily.- Vayan y recojan sus cosas, que sus padres no tardan en venir por ustedes.

Otro ratito más.- pidió un niño.- Juega otro rato con nosotros.

Síiii, por favoooooor.- corearon los demás niños.

Ya es tarde.- negó Lily, con una sonrisa.- Mañana seguiremos.

Hubo un murmullo de protesta entre todos los niños, quienes se dirigieron al salón a recoger sus cosas.

No sé cómo le haces.- sonrió Lydia.- Nunca se quieren ir de aquí cuando están contigo.

Y yo no quisiera dejarlos ir, pero es necesario.- sonrió Lily.

Hay que limpiar los salones de clase antes de irnos.- interrumpió Marie, con el ceño fruncido.

Ya vamos.- dijo Lydia.- Por cierto... ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

Karl está bien, muchas gracias.- gruñó Marie.- Ya no pongas más pretextos para no trabajar.

Lydia se encogió de hombros y siguió a Marie. Genzo soltó una carcajada.

¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Lily, ofuscada.- Como que Marie anda de muy mal humor...

Es que la señorita Lydia y el hermano de Marie, Karl Heinz Schneider, tienen una especie de romance.- explicó Genzo.- Pero como que a Marie no le causa mucha gracia el asunto.

Me imagino.- rió Lily.- Una hermana celosa. Aunque me temo que eso no es lo único que le molesta a ella...

¿Qué quieres decir?

Algo me dice que no le agrado a Marie.- suspiró Lily.- Siempre se le borra la sonrisa al verme...

No te preocupes, ya se le pasará, cuando te conozca mejor.- animó Genzo.- ¿Estás lista?

Aun no.- negó Lily.- ¿No escuchaste que tengo que limpiar mi salón?

Te ayudo.- ofreció Genzo.

¿En serio?.- Lily no pudo evitar reírse.

Claro.- Genzo se sintió un poco sorprendido.- ¿Por qué la gracia?

Porque dudo mucho que en algún momento de tu vida hayas conocido lo que es hacer limpieza.- Lily se reía con muchas ganas.- Sin ofender.

No lo haces.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Vamos?

Ya en el salón de clases, Lily agarró un par de escobas y le dio una a Genzo.

Mira, este objeto extraño que ves aquí es una escoba.- explicó Lily, con una sonrisa pícara.- Y sirve para barrer el polvo del suelo.

¡Qué graciosa!.- Genzo también rió.

Ambos se pusieron a barrer y a recoger mesas, entre bromas y burlas. Lily constantemente le pedía a Genzo que tuviera que cuidado, que no fuera a ser que el polvo fuese a dañar sus delicados pulmones.

Si serás graciosa.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Qué acaso crees que el campo de fútbol está muy limpio o qué?

Seguramente mandan a esterilizar el pasto.- replicó Lily.

Ella rió y dio un paso de baile, haciendo que su vestido volara y dejara al descubierto sus piernas. Él no pudo evitar el mirarlas, cosa de la cual Lily se dio cuenta, pero en vez de sentir satisfacción, como ocurría cada vez que una de sus víctimas caía ante ella, se sintió muy avergonzada. Ella optó por darle la espalda a Genzo mientras se le pasaba el rubor. Cuando al fin acabaron, ambos salieron y se despidieron de Lydia, Marie y Lorelei. Marie los miró irse con mucho odio.

¿Quieres ir a comer?.- preguntó Genzo a Lily, cuando iban en el automóvil del primero.

Seguro que James ya nos está esperando.- sonrió Lily.

No, yo pensaba en ir a comer a algún restaurante.- invitó Genzo.- Hay uno que es mi favorito y me gustaría llevarte ahí.

Me encantaría.- dijo Lily, muy feliz.

Ella no sabía qué le estaba pasando, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con Genzo, más se le olvidaba su horrible tarea, y más se olvidaba de Sergio y más se prendía del portero...

Genzo al principio solo había querido ayudar a Lily, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo se fue encariñando con ella... Era imposible no hacerlo, y por más que se lo negara a Marie y a Taro, él sí estaba enamorándose y muy en el fondo deseaba que Lily se quedara con él para siempre...

Y todo habría estado bien, de no ser porque Lily había llegado hasta él con el plan de estafarlo. Ella era una impostora, se la había pasado el último año contactando a los solteros millonarios de Europa, haciéndose pasar por una joven caída en desgracia, los enamoraba, los seducía y después los dejaba en la ruina... Ella y Sergio Salazar eran dos estafadores muy buscados en Europa, pero hasta la fecha nadie había conseguido atraparlos...

Y en esa ocasión, la víctima escogida por Sergio era Genzo Wakabayashi. Pero Lily no quería traicionar al portero, ya no quería seguir destruyendo confianzas y rompiendo corazones... Y mucho menos el de él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues bien, Maki se había puesto de acuerdo con Hyuga para ir a tomarse una cerveza. Kojiro escogió una noche en la cual Kaori estaría ocupada, para evitar problemas. Maki se arreglaba en su habitación del hotel cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Ella abrió y vio se trataba de Giovanni.

Pareciera que vas a seducir a alguien.- comentó el reportero, al ver el conjunto de pantalón entallado que traía Maki.

Solo saldré con un amigo.- replicó ella.- Además, no sé cuál es el problema. No eres mi novio, no todavía.

Pero eso se podría corregir.- comentó Giovanni, sentándose en la cama.- Es cuestión de que tú te decidas.

Pues ya te dije que yo no estoy interesada.- respondió Maki.- Te lo dije: me gustas, es cierto, pero no estoy interesada en nada serio.

Entonces no me culpes a mí.- reclamó Giovanni.- ¿A qué hora vas a regresar de tu cita con el "Niño Bonito de Japón"?

No lo sé.- Maki se encogió de hombros.- Y no lo llames así, no le gusta que lo hagas.

Pues si no le gusta, que deje de comportarse como tal.- replicó Giovanni.- Kojiro Hyuga era un buen jugador, pero prefirió convertirse en el títere de Kaori Matsumoto.

Maki dejó de arreglarse frente al espejo y encaró a Giovanni.

Eso que dices no es cierto.- protestó ella.

Claro que lo es, y lo sabes.- el reportero sonrió con saña.- Él no da un paso sin que ella se lo diga.

Aunque eso sea cierto.- Maki no quería admitirlo, pero Giovanni tenía razón.- A ti no te incumbe.

Bueno, si yo tuviera de manager a una mujerona como ésa, también me convertiría en títere.- Giovanni no quitó su sonrisa burlona.

Como sea.- replicó Marie.- Ya vete.

Giovanni, después de protestar un poco, abandonó la habitación. Media hora más tarde, Maki se reunía con Kojiro en el lobby del hotel. Ambos decidieron quedarse en el bar de ahí, que era uno de los más famosos de la ciudad.

¿No tuviste problemas con la señorita Matsumoto?.- preguntó Maki, después de que cada uno tenía una botella de cerveza en la mano.

Claro que no.- respondió Kojiro, sin titubear.- ¿Por qué habría de tener problemas?

No sé, es solo que se rumora por ahí que tienes un régimen estricto de entrenamiento y de sesiones para los comerciales y que casi nunca tienes tiempo de ir a ninguna otra parte.- Maki se encogió de hombros.- Y que la persona que controla tu horario es la señorita Matsumoto. Pensé que quizás a ella no le gustaría que salieras a tomar cerveza en compañía de una chica.

Pues no saques conclusiones.- Hyuga estaba un poco sorprendido.- Es cierto que tengo un horario estricto, pero la señorita Matsumoto es bastante flexible.

No te enojes.- pidió Maki, con una sonrisa.- Solo era una pregunta, lamento si te molesté.

No te preocupes.- dijo Hyuga.- Es solo que son muchos los rumores que se escuchan y no todos son ciertos.

Hyuga recordó que hacía un par de meses un periódico publicó que Kaori Matsumoto estaba convirtiendo al Tigre Hyuga en un minino indefenso, cosa que había molestado mucho a Kojiro.

No hagas caso de los rumores.- aconsejó Maki.- Cuando eres famoso la prensa se mete a cada rato contigo e inventa muchas cosas.

¿Lo dices por experiencia personal?.- rió Hyuga.

Naaa, yo no soy famosa.- rió Maki.- Nada más finjo serlo.

El tiempo pasó. Hyuga y Maki pidieron más cervezas, y después el bar comenzó a tocar música movida. La chica sacó al jugador a bailar, casi a fuerza, aunque después de unos cuantos minutos Kojiro ya bailaba muy animadamente.

¿Ves? Te dije que no era tan difícil.- dijo Maki, bailando al son de la movida música.

Es fácil cuando tengo a una buena compañera.- contestó Kojiro.

La noche se les fue como agua. Cuando Hyuga se dio cuenta, ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana.

Vaya que es tarde.- se sorprendió Kojiro.- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Sí, yo tengo entrenamiento mañana.- rió Maki.

Y yo también.- rió él.

Bueno, yo siempre me porto bien, solo una vez al año hago este tipo de cosas.- confesó Maki, entre risas.

Yo ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me divertí así.- confesó Hyuga.

Y era verdad. Desde que Kaori se había convertido en su amante, Hyuga ya no convivía con gente de su edad, ya que ella se había vuelto todo su mundo. Y a pesar de que ya era muy tarde cuando ambos salieron del bar, todavía se quedaron platicando mucho rato a las afueras del cuarto de Maki. Hyuga había olvidado lo dulce y agradable que era la muchacha, se había olvidado de la enorme conexión que había surgido entre ellos hacía mucho tiempo atrás...

Cuando Kojiro al fin llegó a su departamento, ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Dentro de tres horas más comenzaría el entrenamiento. Hyuga estaría muy cansado, pero bien había valido la pena...

¿En dónde estabas?.- preguntó una airada voz femenina cuando Hyuga entró al departamento.

Kojiro se sorprendió. Frente a él, en medio de la sala, se encontraba Kaori Matsumoto, con el fuego de la ira encendido en su mirada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse pensó que la actitud infantil de Taro se pasaría en poco tiempo y que en un par de días el muchacho estaría tocando a la puerta del departamento, pidiendo perdón. Pero las cosas no habían sido así, los días pasaron y de Taro ni sus luces... El señor Misaki estaba más deprimido cada día que pasaba, no solo estaba el hecho de que se sentía un viejo solitario, sino que aparte de todo su único hijo lo había abandonado...

Y todo por Alisse.

Era obvio que en algún momento la chilena se sentiría culpable. Era cierto que los ataques de Taro eran molestos, pero ella nunca pensó que resultaran ciertos, Alisse siempre se lo tomó como una manera de fastidiar, pero parecía ser que Taro en verdad se creía que ella había ido a Chile a seducir a su padre, cosa que resultaba estúpida para Alisse, pero que para Taro parecía tener mucho sentido...

"Muy bien, Alisse", le dijo su reflejo en el espejo a ella. "Está en tu deber corregir esto y darle entender al idiota del hijo de Ichiro Misaki que no pretendes seducir a nadie".

Ya qué.- gruñó Alisse.- Aunque no entiendo el por qué debo yo hacer algo, si el tarado es Taro.

Mientras tanto, Ichiro Misaki compraba en el súper los víveres. Al pasar por el refrigerador de los helados, suspiró. A Taro le encantaba el helado... ¿En dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Ya habría regresado a Francia? Ichiro estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien atrás de él, así que cuando el señor dio un paso hacia atrás, chocó contra una mujer.

Lo lamento.- se disculpó Ichiro, y al instante se sintió perturbado por la mirada con la que se topó.

No se preocupe.- sonrió la mujer, aunque inmediatamente abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer al pintor.- ¡Oh! ¿Es usted Ichiro Misaki, el famoso pintor?

Eh... Sí... .- Ichiro se sintió como un adolescente en su primera cita.

¡Oh! Yo soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo.- la mujer sonrió, encantada.- Me llamo Mariane Neveu.

No se sabía quién estaba más ofuscado, si Ichiro ante la sonrisa de Mariane, o Mariane por la mirada de Ichiro.

**Notas:**

Sergio Salazar es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Lydia García es un personaje creado por Lydia Schneider.

Mariane Neveu es un personaje creado por Alisse.

Bueno, creo que Hyuga, como hombre joven que es, debe salir a divertirse de vez en cuando, ¿no?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Ichiro no podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de casi acabarse entera una jarra de café. Él no era muy adicto a la bebida, pero el café que preparaba Mariane Neveu era delicioso.

¿Más café?.- ofreció Mariane, con una sonrisa.

No, muchas gracias, me va a dar gastritis.- rió Ichiro.- Aunque bien habrá valido la pena.

¿Otro pastelito?

Ése sí lo acepto.- asintió Ichiro.- Son deliciosos.

Son de la mejor pastelería de la ciudad.- sonrió Mariane.- La mía.

¿Tú los haces?.- se sorprendió Ichiro.

Claro.- asintió Mariane.- Tengo una pastelería en París.

¿Y qué haces en Hamburgo?.- quiso saber Ichiro.

Vine a ver si puedo comprar una franquicia aquí.- explicó Mariane.- Para ampliar mi mercado.

Vaya, toda una empresaria.- Ichiro estaba asombrado.- Y excelente repostera. ¿Alguna otra habilidad de la cual no me hayas hablado aun?

Tengo una hija, Emilia, está estudiando en Inglaterra.- dijo Mariane.- La extraño, pero la visito con frecuencia y ella a mí. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Bueno, pues soy un solitario pintor.- suspiró Ichiro.- Divorciado desde hace años, tengo un hijo, Taro, que es un jugador de fútbol sóccer en la liga profesional de Francia.

Lo conozco.- asintió Mariane.- Parece ser un buen muchacho.

Es el mejor hijo. Pero a últimas fechas... .- Ichiro no pudo terminar la frase.

¿Qué ocurre?.- Mariane se preocupó un poco.

Nada. No deseo molestarte.- negó Ichiro.- Mejor dime cómo fue que llegaste a ser una empresaria repostera.

Mariane e Ichiro pasaron muchas horas en alegre plática. Era muy pronto para decirlo, pero Ichiro ya se sentía cautivado...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿En dónde estará ese menso?.- se preguntó Alisse, caminando por las calles de Hamburgo.- ¿En dónde rayos se supone que voy a encontrarlo? Quizás y ya hasta regresó a Francia...

Alisse trataba de encontrar a Taro, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. No tenía NPI de donde podría estar el infeliz de Misaki, él no había dejado ni una pista de a dónde podía haberse ido. La chilena primero pensó que el muchacho había regresado a Francia, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, Alisse pensó que Taro no se iría de Alemania mientras pensara que ella y su padre tenían una aventura, así que debía comenzar a buscarlo en Hamburgo.

¡Qué lata!.- musitó Alisse.- Vine a aprender pintura, no a ser la niñera de nadie.

Al pasar por un puesto de periódicos, Alisse vio el encabezado de una revista deportiva en donde se anunciaba que Genzo Wakabayashi, el portero del Hamburgo, estaba en negociaciones con el Bayern Munich para convertirse en su nuevo arquero. Y fue entonces cuando a Alisse le cayó el veinte. Genzo Wakabayashi era amigo cercano de Taro Misaki y el primero estaba viviendo en Hamburgo...

Supongo que tendré que ir a buscarlo allá.- suspiró Alisse.

La chica le preguntó a cuanto policía se encontró por la dirección de la mansión Wakabayashi alemana. Después de mucho andar, preguntar y perderse, Alisse llegó ante la lujosa casa.

Si Taro no es tan tonto como parece.- murmuró Alisse, algo divertida.

La muchacha se asomó a través de la reja y vio a una muchacha de cabello largo y oscuro que jugaba en el jardín con un perro. La chica no parecía ser ni alemana ni japonesa ni nada por el estilo, más bien tenía el tipo de chica latina.

¿Hola?.- aventuró Alisse, en alemán.- ¿Hay alguien que me pueda ayudar?

La chica volteó y sonrió. Le ordenó al perro que se estuviera quieto mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta de entrada.

Hola.- saludó Lily.- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Sí, eh... ¿Es aquí en donde vive Genzo Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Alisse.

Sí.- asintió Lily.- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Bueno, es complicado... .- musitó Alisse.- Verás, es que...

Alisse había pensado en hablar directamente con Genzo y preguntarle por Taro, o encontrárselo a éste a la salida de la mansión o algo similar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso podría resultar algo completamente embarazoso... Y estúpido.

Mira, realmente es algo de lo más idiota.- confesó Alisse.- Pero como ya llegué hasta aquí, supongo que no tengo más opción que decirte lo que pasa.

¿Deseas pasar y tomar un café?.- invitó Lily.- Será mucho más cómodo que platicarlo en la calle.

Por supuesto.- sonrió Alisse, agradecida.

Lily pasó a Alisse a al sala, y en vista de que James no la tragaba, prefirió hacer ella misma el café y llevó algunos pastelitos para acompañar.

Bueno.- Alisse no sabía cómo comenzar.- Te va a sonar un tanto idiota pero... En fin, creo que primero voy a presentarme: me llamo Alisse Farfán y soy estudiante de pintura.

Mucho gusto.- sonrió Lily.- Soy Lily Del Valle y soy educadora de jardín de niños.

Lily había bajado la guardia en un momento crucial, aunque ella no se dio cuenta de eso en ese momento... Ya después pagaría caro su error.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se reunió con su abogado, Jean Lacoste, al salir de los entrenamientos. Genzo le había llamado la noche anterior para poder ponerse de acuerdo con él sobre la situación de Lily, en vista de que ella no deseaba ponerse en contacto aun con ningún abogado.

Así que, esta chica es una ilegal que entró al país por un traficante de drogas.- comentó Jean.- Vaya caso, algo complicado. Si ella es una testigo, tendría que hacerle muchas preguntas.

¿Es necesario?.- cuestionó Genzo.- La pobre ha sufrido mucho.

Pues todo depende, quizás ella esté huyendo de algo serio y entonces para poder ayudarla necesitamos protegerla y saber lo que pasó.

¿Por ahora qué sería lo primero por hacer?.- quiso saber Genzo, sin mostrarse muy convencido.

Hablar con ella y preguntar cómo fue que entró al país y hace cuanto tiempo.- explicó Jean.- Y después tendría que arreglarlo con Migración y quizás hablar a la policía. Pero primero, debo conocer a la encantadora chica que te tiene atrapado.

¿También tú?.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo?

Porque se te nota que te importa mucho.- sonrió Jean.- Es de lo más obvio.

Bueno, eso queda después.- gruñó Genzo.- Ahora lo que me importa es ayudar a Lily.

Y lo haremos.- sonrió Jean.- Déjamelo a mí, tengo contactos que me pueden ayudar a averiguar si en los últimos años ha habido tráfico ilegal de personas.

Gracias, amigo.- sonrió Genzo.

No hay de qué. Y a ver si me puedes conseguir un par de entradas para el próximo partido del Hamburgo.- comentó Jean.

Claro.

E invítala a salir.- aconsejó Jean, con una sonrisa.- A algún lugar bonito que a ella le agrade, pregúntale sus gustos, dale un buen ramo de rosas rojas o regálale alguna joya.

¿Perdón?.- Genzo no entendió.

Hablo de tu chica, Lily.- Jean lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Invítala a salir, prepárale algo bonito. Si dices que ha sufrido mucho se sentirá muy bien con el detalle que le des.

Ya te dije que ella no... .- comenzó a decir Genzo.

Conozco este tipo de casos.- continuó Jean, sin hacerle caso.- La tienes asegurada, las chicas así caen rendidas a los brazos del hombre valiente que las rescató.

Genzo recordó la escena del jacuzzi y se puso algo nervioso.

Gracias por todo, Lacoste.- dijo Genzo, saliendo de la oficina de él.

¡La tienes asegurada!.- gritó Jean.

Hasta pronto.- Genzo no le hizo caso.

Pero cuando Genzo pasó por una florería, no pudo resistir el impulso de comprar un ramo de flores...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuga no esperaba encontrarse a Matsumoto en su departamento a esas horas de la madrugada...

¡Ah!.- exclamó él, sorprendido.- Pensé que estarías dormida...

¿En dónde estabas?.- reclamó ella, enojada.- Ya es muy tarde.

Salí con unos amigos.- explicó Kojiro, tratando de mantenerse calmado.

¿Cuáles amigos?.- Kaori no cambiaba su expresión.

Los del equipo... .- aventuró Hyuga.

¡No mientas!.- gritó Kaori.- ¡Sé que no saliste con ningún "amigo"! ¡Muy seguramente te fuiste con esa femenino del perro!

No sé de quién me hablas.- Kojiro permanecía imperturbable.- Ya te dije que simplemente salí con unos amigos.

No te creo.- Kaori golpeó el bien formado pecho de Hyuga.- ¡Saliste con otra! Hueles a perfume barato.

¿Y qué si salí con una chica?.- replicó Kojiro, molesto.- No pasó nada, solo es una amiga

¡No tienes derecho a salir con otra mujer!.- gritó Kaori.- ¡Yo soy la única a quien tú debes mirar!

Escúchame bien.- Kojiro sujetó a Kaori por las muñecas.- Tú eres la única mujer a quien amo y si a pesar de todo lo que he hecho no me crees, entonces soy yo quien debe estar molesto, no tú. Y ahora vete. Deseo dormir un poco antes del entrenamiento.

Hyuga soltó a Matsumoto y ésta se quedó atónita. Kojiro se dio la vuelta y, desnudándose, se dejó caer sobre su cama, exhausto. Matsumoto no sabía qué hacer o decir, ella esperaba que él se mostrara sumiso por su engaño y que le pidiera perdón, cosa que evidentemente no había pasado... Kojiro estaba acostado, dándole la espalda, y Kaori optó por la otra salida fácil: la seducción.

Kaori se despojó de sus prendas (miren qué decente me vi) y se acostó en la cama, abrazando a Kojiro por la espalda.

Lo lamento, mi amor.- susurró ella, seductoramente, al oído de él.- Es solo que estaba preocupada por ti...

No había por qué estarlo, sé cuidarme solo.- gruñó Hyuga.- Ya soy un hombre adulto.

Y eso me consta.- las manos de Kaori acariciaron muy sugerentemente el pecho y la espalda de Kojiro.- Pero estaba preocupada... Entiéndeme, mi amor.

No hay problema.- susurró Kojiro, más dormido que despierto.

Pero Kaori no se estaba en paz. Sus labios besaban el cuello del muchacho y sus manos no dejaban de acariciarlo.

Por favor.- pidió Kojiro, con un gruñido.- Ahora no estoy de humor, vengo muy cansado y deseo dormir.

Matsumoto, ofendida, dejó de ser tan insistente. Enojada y frustrada, se bajó de la cama, se vistió y salió del departamento dando un portazo, para despertar a Hyuga, aunque éste apenas y se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sergio Salazar estaba desconcertado. Lily nunca había fallado en darle informes puntualmente sobre sus víctimas. Pero en esta ocasión, a Lily se le olvidaba llamarle, o ponía pretextos de que no quería que la descubrieran o cosas similares. El caso era que Lily muy raramente llamaba a Sergio desde que ella se encontraba viviendo en la mansión Wakabayashi alemana...

Sergio nunca había tenido motivos para dudar de Lily. Ella lo amaba, y era por esa razón por la cual había aceptado ayudarlo en sus fraudes. Él la sacó de México para llevarla a Europa con la promesa de que le daría un futuro brillante... O un futuro lleno de brillantes, pero para eso Sergio necesitaba estafar a cuantos tipos pudiera y nadie mejor que Lily para eso... Al principio, cuando Sergio le expuso su caso a Lily, ella se rehusó. Lily no deseaba estafar a nadie, eso no le gustaba, pero Sergio la convenció y la chantajeó con el cuento de "si me amas, demuéstralo". Lily aceptó ayudar a Sergio, pero él le puso la condición de que nunca se acostaría con ningún otro hombre que no fuera él, a menos que no le quedara más opción, y hasta la fecha, Lily había cumplido. Todos los elegidos caían con la mirada de ingenuidad de ella, con su sonrisa dulce, con su aire de fragilidad... Hasta la fecha, ellos habían conseguido estafar a nueve solteros millonarios de toda Europa, y Genzo Wakabayashi estaba por convertirse en el número diez...

A menos que Lily cambiara de opinión, pero no pasaría nunca. Porque ella amaba a Sergio, pero lo más importante era que si ella lo traicionaba, él la mataría.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Alisse y Lily seguían platicando cuando Genzo llegó a la casa. Las dos chicas se la habían pasado hablando primero de Misaki y después de muchas cosas de sus tierras natales. Cuando Lily le dijo a Genzo que se trataba de Alisse Farfán, él enarcó mucho las cejas.

¿Tú eres Alisse?.- preguntó Genzo, perplejo.

Sí, yo soy.- respondió Alisse.- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

No, es solo que me han hablado mucho de ti.- Genzo esbozó una sonrisilla.

Ya me imagino.- gruñó Alisse.- ¿Taro está aquí?

Sí.- asintió Genzo.- Por aquí debe de andar... Pero si lo que quieres saber es si él duerme aquí, pues sí.

Ya. ¿Y a qué hora llega?

Yo que sé. Se la pasa todo el día odiándote, maldiciéndote y buscando la manera de hacer que regreses a Chile.- comentó Genzo, divertido.

Vaya, de verdad que ese mono no tiene otra mejor manera de pasar el tiempo.- gruñó Alisse.

¿Taro Misaki es tu novio?.- preguntó Lily, con una sonrisa.

¿Mi novio? ¿Ése?.- bufó Alisse.- ¡Ni loca!

Genzo y Lily intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

Sí, como digas.- rió Lily.

Misaki no tardará en llegar.- dijo Genzo.- Podrías quedarte a cenar con nosotros.

Gracias.- sonrió Alisse.- Supongo que está bien.

Le diré a James.- dijo Genzo.

Va a odiarte por invitar a otra mujer más.- comentó Lily.

No seas así, James es un gran mayordomo, es mucho más que eso.- replicó Genzo.

Sí, pero no me traga.- suspiró Lily.

Taro no se esperaba la emboscada que su propio amigo le preparó. Bueno, no se la preparó pero tampoco le avisó... Cuando Taro llegó a la mansión, Genzo lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

Oye.- le dijo Genzo.- Creo que te vas a encontrar una sorpresa que quizás no te agrade.

¿De qué se trata?.- Taro se imaginó que su padre estaría ahí.- ¿Es sobre papá?

No precisamente... .- Genzo carraspeó.- Pasa y compruébalo tú mismo.

Taro entró a la sala y vio a la mujer que le había arruinado la vida sentada como si nada platicando muy animadamente con la pretendienta de Wakabayashi. Lily le sonrió y le ofreció una galleta Oreo, la cual Misaki masticó con tanta furia que Genzo pensó que iba a romperse los dientes.

Tranquilo, Misaki.- susurró Genzo, en japonés.- No tragues tanta bilis...

Quítamela de enfrente porque la mato.- gruñó Taro, en el mismo idioma.

¿A quién?.- Genzo fingió demencia.

No va a ser a tu novia.- gruñó Taro.- Hablo de Alisse.

Ya me lo imaginaba.- rió Genzo.

Alisse y Lily charlaban en español. La chilena ya le había dicho a la mexicana todo lo ocurrido con los Misaki, de manera que Lily ya estaba más que al corriente y ya le había dado a Alisse su opinión.

Yo creo que le gustas.- opinó la Salazar.- Es obvio.

Me habías caído tan bien.- gruñó Alisse.- Hasta que dijiste ese comentario...

Sabes que es cierto.- rió Lily.- Se nota en la mirada que te avienta. Te está diciendo con los ojos: "¡Cómo te odio pero si pudiera te haría mía!".

Alisse se ruborizó hasta la punta de las orejas con ese comentario.

La cena está servida.- anunció James, para fortuna de todos.

Pasemos al comedor.- dijo Genzo a sus invitados.

La cena estuvo salpicada con intercambios de miradas entre las dos parejas. Lily y Genzo se sonreían, Taro y Alisse se la rayaban mentalmente, pero era evidente que había demasiada tensión entre los cuatro, pero tensión "amorosa" por así decirlo. Sin embargo, mientras más pasaba el tiempo más evidente se hacía que Alisse y Taro se morían por decirse algunas cuantas cosas.

La cena está deliciosa.- comentó Lily, solo por decir algo.

Sí, James se lució.- apoyó Genzo.

Solo espero que no me haya puesto arsénico en mi plato.- rió Lily.

Pues dale tu plato a Alisse.- gruñó Taro.

Alisse le lanzó una mirada asesina. Durante algún tiempo, nadie dijo nada, hasta que por accidente Taro dejó caer su cuchara al plato y salpicó a Alisse de postre.

¡Eres un estúpido!.- gritó Alisse.- ¡Fíjate lo que haces!

¡Y tú eres una profanadora de tumbas!.- explotó Taro.- ¡Mira que intentar seducir a mi padre!

¡Nunca he intentado seducir a tu padre, pero estás tan escaso de cerebro que no se te puede ocurrir ninguna otra estúpida manera de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a los demás!

¡Abusiva!

¡Idiota!

Lily y Genzo se miraron entre sí y después voltearon a ver a los otros dos, quienes seguían gritándose.

¡Al menos yo no vengo corriendo con mi amigo a pedirle posada porque soy tan idiota que no puedo pedir perdón por una estupidez que cometí!.- gritó Alisse.

¡Y yo no vengo desde el otro lado del Océano para venir a pervertir gente!.- gritó Taro.

Este... Disculpen, no nos molesta que peleen, pero no es nada agradable que estén salpicando almíbar por todos lados.- interrumpió Lily, con voz suave.

Alisse y Taro la miraron, muy avergonzados. Se sintieron peor que niños regañados por su madre.

Lo lamento.- musitó Alisse.

Lo siento mucho.- murmuró Taro.

Genzo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Se notaba que Lily era experta en manejar peleas entre niños (XD). Al final de la cena, Alisse prefirió despedirse, cansada de intentar razonar con Taro. Éste le dijo que ni loco volvería a casa de su padre mientras ella estuviera ahí. Alisse le respondió entonces que podía largarse mucho al infierno. Taro se marchó muy enojado a su habitación, mientras que Lily desapareció misteriosamente.

Gracias por la cena.- le dijo Alisse a Genzo, quien le pidió un taxi y la acompañó hasta la entrada.- Y lamento haber sido tan majadera...

No te preocupes, que Misaki tampoco hizo gala de buenos modelas.- rió Genzo.- No creí que fuera tan testarudo... En fin, regresa cuando desees.

Gracias.- sonrió Alisse.- Y me despides de la señorita Del Valle.

¿De quién?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

De tu amiga, Lily.- aclaró Alisse.- Se apellida Del Valle, ¿no?

No.- negó Genzo.- Su apellido es Salazar.

Él se veía algo confundido. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Debí haberme confundido.- dijo Alisse.- En fin, no importa. Gracias por todo.

Alisse subió al taxi y se marchó. Genzo regresó a la casa, olvidando pronto lo de la confusión de apellidos. Lily salía de la biblioteca, escondiendo su celular entre la ropa. Lily se había comunicado con Sergio, dado que ya habían pasado cinco días desde la última vez que ella se puso en contacto con él.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en llamar?.- preguntó Sergio.- Cinco días, preciosa, cinco días.

Lo lamento.- se disculpó Lily.- Es solo que Genzo es muy desconfiado, rara vez me deja sin vigilancia.

¿En verdad?.- Sergio no se tragaba el cuento.- No me vayas a decir que están fallando tus habilidades.

Claro que no.- replicó Lily, rápidamente.- Es solo que es más difícil que los anteriores y...

Espero que no estés pensando en retirarte.- cortó Sergio, reconociendo la mentira en la voz de su novia.- Porque sabes bien, querida, que si yo me hundo, tú te hundes conmigo. Si tú me dejas, no vivirás para contarle a nadie lo que hicimos.

Yo no te traicionaré.- dijo Lily.- Sabes que te amo y que nunca te dejaría.

Lo sé.- replicó Sergio.- Solo quería recordártelo. Estamos a tan solo un paso de irnos a vivir a las Bahamas, con millones de euros que cambiaremos a dólares. Solo tú y yo, con nuestro futuro lleno de brillantes, como siempre te lo he prometido...

Lo sé.- musitó Lily.- No lo olvido...

Más te vale que no, porque sabes que si me dejas por otro hombre, aun así se trate de Genzo Wakabayashi, tendré que cambiar tu futuro lleno de brillantes por un futuro lleno de oscuridad eterna.

Claro...

Lily colgó el teléfono, a punto de llorar. Ella ya no quería ser cómplice de Sergio. Al conocer a Genzo, Lily se había dado cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo atrás había dejado de amar a Sergio... Y también se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enamorándose de otro hombre...

"Pero Genzo me odiará cuando sepa que lo he estado engañando", pensó Lily, muy triste. "Además de que Sergio me matará si yo revelo todo... No tengo alternativa...".

Genzo la encontró cuando Lily salía de la biblioteca. Él notó que ella estaba un poco decaída.

¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó él, preocupado.

Nada.- Lily intentó sonreír.- No pasa nada.

¿Segura?

Claro, no te preocupes.- dijo Lily.

Está bien.- asintió Genzo.- Pero ya sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí estoy yo.

Y Lily sintió el golpe. Lo sintió tan fuerte que los ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Genzo no entendía el por qué ella estaba llorando, y Lily lamentaba el no poder contarle el motivo de su tristeza...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki se la había pasado tremendamente bien con Hyuga en el bar. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no se divertía tanto con un hombre, ya hasta se le había olvidado lo que era sentir miradas de admiración por parte de un hombre apuesto...

Andas en las nubes.- le comentó Naoko su compañera de equipo.- Todo el día has traído la sonrisota de oreja a oreja.

Estás loca, ya alucinas.- replicó Maki, sonriendo.

¿Ves? Ahí está de nuevo.- rió Naoko.- ¿Con qué galán saliste anoche?

Con ningún galán.- replicó Maki.- Es tan solo un amigo.

¡Ay, por favor!.- rió Yukibe, otra compañera.- Ese papasote de Kojiro Hyuga no es un simple amigo.

¿Kojiro Hyuga?.- Naoko casi gritó.- ¿Saliste con ese galán?

Ya les dije que no es ningún galán.- rió Maki.- Salimos solo como amigos.

Ah, pero yo dejaría que ese amigo jugara softball en mis campos y ganara todas las carreras.- rió Yukibe.

¡Yukibe! Nunca faltan tus comentarios oportunistas.- Maki se puso colorada de la vergüenza.

Oh, vamos, si Hyuga es mucho mejor que ese reportero que te acosa, Giovanni.- comentó Naoko.- Ese güero desabrido es muy poco hombre comparado con ese morenazo de fuego de Kojiro.

Da igual.- replicó Maki.- A mí no me gusta Hyuga, solo somos amigos. Además, me parece ser que él ya sale con alguien más.

¿En serio? ¿Con quién?.- quiso saber Yukibe.

No lo sé con exactitud, pero me parece que los rumores de que él y la señorita Matsumoto son amantes pueden ser ciertos.- comentó Maki.

Vaya, si salió abusada esa vieja.- suspiró Naoko.- ¿Cómo le hará para mantenerse tan bien conservada?

Ésa es una buena pregunta.- Maki se encogió de hombros.- En fin, si ella y Hyuga-san son pareja es algo que a mí no me interesa.

"¡Pero qué envidia le tenemos! ¿No?", gritó una vocecilla en la mente de Maki. "Mira que si de verdad lo tiene de amante, ¡qué suerte tiene la condenada!".

Maki mandó callar a la voz de su cerebro.

Mientras tanto Hyuga seguía entrenando, bajo las críticas agrias y duras de Kaori. Ella estaba enojadísima y por el más mínimo error le reclamaba como si hubiese fallado un gol en la final de la Champions League.

¡Parece que estás tirando años de entrenamiento a la basura!.- gritó Kaori.- ¡De nada sirvió que te apoyara cuando eras un niño!

Hyuga se sintió muy molesto con el comentario. Si Kaori estaba molesta por la cita que él tuvo con Maki, debía seguir reclamándoselo de frente, pero en privado, y no desquitarse en el entrenamiento.

Tomen un descanso.- ordenó el entrenador, harto también del comportamiento de Kaori.

Kojiro se dirigió a la banca a tomar un poco de agua. Uno de sus compañeros no pudo evitar el hacerle el comentario.

¿Problemas maritales?.- comentó el hombre, con sarcasmo.

Hyuga tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar golpearlo. Y de hecho, estaba por hacerlo de no ser porque su celular sonó.

¿Hola?.- habló él.

¿Qué tal la resaca?.- preguntó una voz femenina, que le arrancó a Hyuga una sonrisa.

Maki no sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y que estaba muy cerca de quemarse...

**Fe de erratas (metida de patas):**

En el capítulo 9 puse que:"parecía ser que Taro en verdad se creía que ella había ido a Chile a seducir a su padre", y lo que en realidad quise poner fue que "**había ido desde Chile a seducir a su padre". **Gracias a Samael por la nota.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Marie marcó varias veces el número de teléfono de Wakabayashi, un tanto frustrada. El muchacho no respondía, y ella estaba pensando en que quizás la Salazar ya lo había matado y se había fugado con toda la fortuna de los Wakabayashi.

¿Hola?.- contestó Genzo, al décimo intento.- Disculpa, Marie, pero estoy ocupado, ¿podrías llamar después?

¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?.- gruñó Marie.- Estaba preocupada por ti, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido.

Es solo que dejé mi teléfono celular en mi habitación y por eso no lo había escuchado.- aclaró Genzo.- Hasta ahora que regresé...

¿Está Lily contigo?.- quiso saber Marie, poniéndose muy seria.

Es algo que no tiene importancia.- replicó Genzo.

Está contigo ahí, ¿cierto?.- la voz de Marie fue peor que un siseo.- Lily está ahí.

No se siente bien, le pedí que me acompañara un rato mientras se siente mejor.- aclaró Genzo.- No es algo que tenga importancia.

Claro. Tu querida Lily está contigo, sola contigo, en tu habitación y dices que no tiene importancia.- murmuró ella.- ¿Qué fue lo que ella te hizo, Genzo?

No me ha hecho nada.- replicó Genzo.- Ya te dije que solo quiero hacer que se sienta mejor. Ya debo colgar, no quiero discutir contigo frente a ella.

Marie quiso replicar, pero Genzo ya había colgado. Los celos y un dolor enorme invadieron el corazón de Marie. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Lily terminara por quedarse con todo...

Genzo colgó el teléfono y lo apagó, para después arrojarlo sobre la cama. Lily miraba por le ventana, sin haber puesto atención a la plática. Ella solo tenía un pensamiento en mente...

"_Sabes que si me cambias por otro hombre, aun así se trate de Genzo Wakabayashi, tendré que cambiar tu futuro lleno de brillantes por un futuro de oscuridad eterna..."._

Lily tenía apenas 18 años cuando conoció a Sergio. Él parecía un buen muchacho, estudiante de diseño gráfico de la misma Universidad a la que ella acababa de entrar. Él la cautivó con su sonrisa radiante y un futuro lleno de sorpresas... Al principio, Sergio se comportó como todo un príncipe, pero cuando él se dio cuenta de eso, comenzó a mostrar su verdadera identidad...

Vámonos a Europa.- había dicho él.- Allá nos espera un gran futuro, tengo una brillante idea que nos hará millonarios.

Y cuando Lily se dio cuenta de la verdad... Ya era muy tarde, ya se encontraba en Europa, lejos de todo, sin dinero ni amigos y no le quedaron muchas opciones... Además, quizás no era un plan tan descabellado...

Quisiera saber a dónde se va tu mente.- comentó Genzo, sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos.

Muy lejos, a un lugar donde nadie la pueda alcanzar.- replicó Lily, con voz nostálgica.

¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasa?.- quiso saber Genzo.- Sabes que yo nunca te juzgaré.

Porque no sabes la verdad.- Lily sonrió de una manera muy triste.- Si la supieras, me odiarías.

No habría ningún motivo por el cual podría odiarte,- replicó Genzo.- Sé que eres una buena persona que solo ha pasado por varios momentos muy malos, pero tu suerte comenzará a cambiar.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?.- musitó Lily.

Porque me has conocido a mí.- sonrió Genzo.- Y yo haré lo imposible por hacer que te sientas mejor.

Lily se cansó de pensar, de todo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama de Genzo.

Lo que necesitas es distraerte un rato.- opinó Genzo.

Me distraigo en el jardín de niños.- replicó Lily.- Los niños me hacen sentir mejor.

Sí, pero necesitas salir de paseo, ocupar tu mente en las cosas simples de la vida.- contradijo Genzo.- Algo que muy seguramente no has de haber hecho en toda tu estancia en Europa. Apuesto a que no conoces ninguno de los parques de Hamburgo.

Ninguno.- reconoció Lily.- Me la he pasado más tiempo tratando de huir...

Te diré lo que haremos.- sonrió Genzo.- El fin de semana te llevaré a conocer la ciudad.

¡Ah!.- Lily se emocionó con la propuesta.- ¿En verdad?

Sí. ¿Te gustaría?

¡Muchísimo!.- Lily aplaudió.- ¡Yo podría preparar el almuerzo!

No sabía que supieras cocinar.- rió Genzo.

No sé, pero podría aprender.- rió Lily.

Ambos rieron. La risa de Lily fue tan dulce que Genzo se quedó mirándola por varios minutos. Él se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla. Ella dejó de reírse bruscamente y miró a Genzo a los ojos... Él se acercó, tomando el rostro de Lily entre sus manos, y la besó en los labios... Ella experimentó un sentimiento que nunca había sentido jamás... Después de algunos minutos, o quizás varios miles de años, ellos se separaron. Lily respiraba algo agitada y no sabía qué pensar.

Gen.- susurró ella.- Yo... Tengo algo que decirte...

No digas nada.- la calló él, tomándola entre sus brazos y acostándose con ella en la cama.- No rompas el hechizo...

Ambos se abrazaron, se volvieron a besar, se acariciaron... Sin llegar a nada... En algún momento Genzo apagó la luz y ambos se quedaron acostados en la oscuridad. Él la abrazó más fuerte y le susurró una frase al oído.

Me gustas.- dijo Genzo.- Quiero que estés conmigo...

Lily no pudo decir nada. En algún momento, ella se quedó dormida... Cuando el sol salió, a la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó y se dio cuenta de que ella aun seguía sosteniendo la mano de Genzo... Contempló por largo tiempo el rostro del muchacho y entonces se decidió...

"Voy a dejar a Sergio...".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiro Misaki bien podría haberse sentido en las nubes. Mariane era una mujer muy dulce y comprensiva, era encantadora... Lo único que habría podido hacer a Ichiro más feliz sería que su hijo regresara a él...

Pero aun así, Ichiro se sentía muy feliz y Alisse sentía el cambio. Ella, curiosa, no pudo evitar el preguntarle a su mentor el motivo de su felicidad. Ambos se encontraban pintando a las orillas del río _Elba_.

¿Qué me pasa?.- sonrió Ichiro.- Que la vida es hermosa, eso es lo que me pasa.

Eso es verdad.- rió Alisse.- Pero hace apenas unos días estaba usted muy triste por su hijo y su ex esposa. ¿Qué pasó?

La verdad, conocí a una mujer maravillosa.- admitió el señor Ichiro.

Ya me lo imaginaba.- rió Alisse.- ¿De quién se trata?

Es una francesa que se dedica a la repostería.- aclaró Ichiro.- Vino a Alemania a ampliar su negocio y... Accidentalmente tropecé con ella enfrente del refrigerador de los helados...

Ichiro le contó a Alisse las escasas reuniones que Mariane y él habían tenido hasta ese momento. Alisse se emocionó, ya que el señor Misaki se veía por primer vez muy lleno de vida. Lo único que evidentemente lo seguía poniendo triste era la lejanía de Taro... Pero de eso se encargaría Alisse...

Me da mucho gusto por usted, señor Misaki.- comentó Alisse.- Y pues... Quería de paso comentarle algo...

¿Qué ocurre?.- quiso saber el señor Ichiro.

Fui a buscar a su hijo.- suspiró Alisse, tomando valor.

¿Hiciste qué cosa?.- Ichiro levantó mucho las cejas.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Fui a buscar a su hijo.- repitió Lily.- Quería aclararle que nunca ha sido mi intención el tener un romance con usted, pero él no me escuchó.

Agradezco tus buenas intenciones.- sonrió el señor Misaki, conmovido.- Pero tú no tienes el por qué andar haciendo eso. Es Taro el que está equivocado y es él quien debe darse cuenta de esto.

Lo sé, pero no me gusta verlo triste.- musitó Alisse.- Usted me ha ayudado mucho, es más para mí que un mentor, casi se ha convertido en un segundo padre para mí y pues quisiera poder corregir un poco lo que su hijo ha hecho, hasta cierto punto es mi culpa, si yo no hubiese venido a Alemania, no estaríamos en esta situación...

Nuevamente, Ichiro sintió un arrebato de ternura hacia esa muchacha que se preocupaba tanto por él. Y apara variar, sea por coincidencia, por suerte del destino, por capricho de la autora que no tiene nada mejor qué imaginarse, Taro estaba esperando el momento oportuno para acercarse a su padre, pero cuando lo vio abrazando a Alisse y besándola en la mejilla, prefirió retirarse...

"Se acabó, me regreso a Francia", pensó él, muy triste.

Taro planeó el ir a recoger su pasaporte el fin de semana, puesto que lo había olvidado en el departamento de su padre. Y de paso aprovecharía para dejarle una nota de adiós al que había sido su compañero y su mejor amigo durante tantos años...

(Y no estoy hablando de Tsubasa).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kojiro y Maki charlaron por largo rato. Al colgar, Kaori se acercó a Hyuga con una sonrisa hipócrita.

¿Con quién hablabas, querido?.- preguntó.

Con Wakashimazu.- mintió Kojiro, harto ya de las quejas de Kaori.

Ya veo.- musitó Kaori, acariciando los fuertes brazos de Hyuga.- ¿Sabes? El sábado habrá una fiesta en la casa del entrenador, para festejar el excelente fin de temporada que hemos tenido y nos ha invitado a todos.

No tengo deseos de ir.- negó Hyuga.- Preferiría que hiciéramos otra cosa.

¿Tienes algo planeado para el fin de semana?.- quiso saber Kaori, fingiendo sorpresa.

Algo así.- asintió Hyuga.

Él había pensado el pedirle matrimonio a Kaori el sábado por la noche, después de llevarla a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de ka ciudad.

Bueno, pues sea lo que sea, podrá esperar.- replicó Kaori.- Porque ya le dije al entrenador que iremos.

¿No puedes decirle que ya tenemos otro compromiso?.- gruñó Kojiro.

Es más fácil que tú cambies lo que seas que hayas planeado.- replicó Kaori.- El sábado a las nueve estaremos allá.

Hyuga supo que ella no admitiría más réplicas, y enojado y decaído, se marchó para continuar con el entrenamiento. Kaori sonrió y, en cuanto Hyuga se distrajo, ella extrajo el celular de él de su mochila. Ella rebuscó entre los números que le habían llamado recientemente y encontró el de Maki... Kaori sonrió con amargura, al tiempo que marcaba el número.

¿Hola? ¿Hablo con la señorita Maki Akamine?.- preguntó Kaori, cuando le respondieron.

Sí, soy yo.- respondió ella.- ¿Quién es?

Hablo de parte de Kojiro Hyuga.- mintió Kaori.- Solo quería informarle que habrá una fiesta con los jugadores más famosos de la Juventus y que desea que usted esté presente.

Kaori le dio a Maki todos los datos, y ella cayó en la trampa. Kaori sonreía cuando colgó el teléfono, Maki se iba a arrepentir de haberse metido con Kojiro...

O quizás no...


	12. Chapter 12

Atracción Fatal.

**Capítulo 12.**

Lily andaba muy distraída y sus niños lo notaron.

¿Se siente bien, señorita?.- le preguntó una niña.

¿Eh? Claro.- sonrió Lily.- NO te preocupes.

Es que parece estar en otro planeta.- dijo la niña.- ¿Segura que no está enferma? ¿No le duele la pancita?

No, de verdad.- sonrió Lily.- Estoy bien, regresa con tus amiguitos.

La niña regresó con sus compañeros. Lily suspiró. No podía dejar de pensar en alguna manera de poder zafarse de Sergio... Él tenía muchos contactos en Europa, gracias a ellos, Sergio y Lily habían conseguido entrar a cada país con pasaportes falsos. Y por cierto que esos contactos no eran gente decente, eran sujetos que harían cualquier cosa por dinero... Cualquier cosa, incluyendo matar a una muchacha... De hecho, los cuatro hombres que perseguían a Lily la vez que Genzo la salvó eran amigos de Sergio que habían creado el teatrito para hacer caer al portero en la trampa.

Para qué hacerse tontos, Sergio mataría a Lily con sus propias manos si ella lo dejaba...

¿Te pasa algo?.- quiso saber Lydia, al ver a su compañera tan distraída.

No, gracias.- negó Lily.- Estoy bien. Es solo que...

¿Solo que ese hombre con el que vives te va a volver loca de amor?.- interrumpió Lydia, suponiendo mal las cosas.- No te culpo, Wakabayashi es un bombón, no te culpo por andar tan distraída.

Eh... Claro.- musitó Lily, sonriendo apenas.- Pero no hay tanto problema como crees porque él no está interesado en mí.

¡Ja! ¿Realmente crees eso?.- rió Lydia.- Por favor, ésa no te la creíste ni tú misma.

No entiendo qué es lo que tratas de decir.- dijo Lily, sorprendida.- Genzo y yo solo somos amigos y...

Lily se interrumpió al recordar la noche anterior. Ella y Genzo no habían hecho nada, pero él le había dicho que ella le gustaba y se habían besado y acariciado un poco más de lo permitido.

De todas maneras no va a pasar nada.- suspiró Lily, después de largo rato.- Porque Genzo no sabe que...

Ni vayas a pensar, señorita Salazar, que voy a permitir que te acerques a Genzo.- interrumpió Marie, en ese momento.- No voy a dejar que le pongas las manos encima.

Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso.- murmuró Lydia.

¿Qué problema traes conmigo?.- la encaró Lily.- No has hecho más que hacerme malas caras y comentarios agresivos desde que llegué y no sé por qué eres así conmigo, si ni me conoces.

No necesito conocerte para saber que eres una impostora.- replicó Marie.- Sé que te traes algo sucio entre manos, algo quieres de Genzo, y a mí no me engañas con esa cara de inocencia que tienes.

No tengo ningún plan malévolo para conquistar el mundo, Schneider.- Lily estaba algo molesta.- No pienso engañar a Genzo, no después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, y algún día se lo he de pagar.

Sí, ya me imagino la clase de "pago" que le quieres dar.- Marie barrió a Lily de arriba abajo.- Pero déjame y te digo que tú no eres lo suficientemente buena para él.

Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.- susurró Lily, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Lydia miró a Lily irse y después a Marie.

¿Qué traes en contra de ella?.- cuestionó Lydia a Marie.- Según sé, ella ha tenido muchas broncas. ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz?

Porque yo sé que es una estafadora, no me preguntes cómo, solo lo sé.- gruñó Marie.- Y algún día vendrán todos conmigo a darme la razón.

"Estoy perdida", pensó Lily, al tiempo que fingía estar alegre y jugar con sus niños. "No tengo ruta de escape, quizás lo mejor sea que...".

Y de repente, a Lily le cayó el veinte. Huir. ¡Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? "Porque Sergio no tardaría nada en encontrarte y matarte como perro", gruñó una voz en la mente de Lily. Pero quizás, si ella fingía su muerte...

Era una idea descabellada, pero podría funcionar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki estaba algo sorprendida. Una mujer, cuya voz no reconoció, le llamó por teléfono para invitarla a la fiesta que harían los jugadores de la Juventus, supuestamente por parte de Hyuga, aunque la mujer le dijo que llevara una pareja... No tenía mucho sentido, pero luego recordó que Kojiro quizás salía con la Matsumoto y que por eso él le había pedido que llevara acompañante, para que no se sintiera sola. Naoko y Yukibe no se podían creer la suerte de Maki.

¡Irás a una de esas grandes fiestas de jugadores, llena de glamour y lujo!.- gritó Yukibe, emocionada.

Y de alcohol, sexo y drogas.- completó Naoko.

Amargada, siempre piensas lo peor.- gruñó Yukibe.

Lo que realmente me preocupa es a quién me voy a llevar de pareja.- suspiró Maki.- No tengo ni idea de a quien rayos le pediré que...

¿Por qué no llevas a Giovanni?.- interrumpió Yukibe.- Muy seguramente que él se morirá de ganas de ir.

Me temía que fueras a decir eso.- gruñó Maki.- No me gustaría llevar a Giovanni...

Eso me parece, aunque no entiendo por qué, Giovanni es un buen tipo.- comentó Yukibe.- Y muy guapo.

Pues para empezar, él suele llamar a Hyuga-san "el Niño Bonito de Japón".- suspiró Maki.- Lo que garantiza una pelea segura entre ésos dos. Y en segunda, Giovanni volverá a pedirme que salgamos y no estaré de mucho humor como para decirle que no.

Uhm, pues podrías aclararle que nada más deseas salir con él para esa fiesta.- opinó Naoko.- Y le puedes pedir también que no llame así a Hyuga.

Eso equivale como pedirle peras al olmo.- gruñó Maki.- Pero en fin, creo que no tendré más opción...

Maki se armó de valor y le llamó a Giovanni. El reportero buscaba una manera de acercarse un poco más a Hyuga y a Matsumoto, pues sabía que de ahí podría sacar una gran historia... Y de repente, la ayuda le cayó del cielo...

¿Quieres ir conmigo a una fiesta organizada por el entrenador de la Juventus el sábado en la noche?.- le preguntó Maki, por teléfono.

No me lo perdería por nada.- respondió Giovanni, esbozando una sonrisa malévola.

Ése sería el momento adecuado para cachar a Hyuga y Matsumoto "in fraganti".

Hyuga, por su parte, estaba de malo humor. Kaori lo había obligado a posponer la que sería la mejor noche de su vida solo porque ella estaba enojada y celosa... Y lo peor del caso es que no tenía motivos para sentirse celosa...

¿O quizás sí? Kojiro a últimas fechas pensaba mucho en Maki. Ella era una muchacha segura de sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo era dulce y algo inocente. Su alegría y entusiasmo contagiaban a cualquiera... Además, como Maki era un poco más joven que Hyuga, ella comprendía a la perfección sus sentimientos, no era como Kaori, que ya estaba comenzando a entrar en una crisis de la madurez...

"Quizás esto sea una señal de que no debes casarte con ella", sugirió una voz en la mente de Kojiro. "Quizás estás precipitándote... Kaori es mucho mayor que tú...".

Hyuga suspiró. Ya vería qué pasaba el sábado y lo demás vendría después...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro estaba empacando sus cosas. Ya había llamado a París para avisar a su equipo que se incorporaría la siguiente semana, aunque su permiso todavía era válido por quince días más. Misaki había planeado el ir al departamento de su padre para recoger su pasaporte y dejarle una carta...

La carta decía más o menos lo siguiente:

_"Padre, me rindo. Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo contra el embrujo de Alisse Farfán, así que me retiro... Regreso a Francia, no puedo soportar el ver cómo arruinas tu vida al lado de esa mujer..."._

Embrujo. Taro no se había dado cuenta todavía que el embrujo que había lanzado Alisse no había sido para su padre...

Genzo lo miró arreglar sus cosas sin decir nada por un buen rato.

Supongo que te regresas a Francia.- comentó él.

Supones bien.- gruñó Taro.- Me doy por vencido.

¿Te rindes ante una mujer?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Vaya, vaya...

Oye, yo no tengo ese par de buenas opciones que Farfán tiene.- gruñó Taro.- Será por eso que mi padre le hace tanto caso.

Me parece que solo tú miras ese par de "buenas opciones".- rió Genzo.- Porque dudo mucho que tu padre esté interesado en ellas, no son de su estilo.

¿Y tú como sabes eso?.- bufó Taro.

Misaki, estás exagerando.- Genzo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Esa chica Farfán vino en persona a tratar de convencerte de que no ha pretendido nunca el seducir a tu padre, y Lily y yo le creímos, tú eres el único que de plano ve moros con tranchete en donde no los hay.

Soy el único a quien Alisse no ha embrujado.- gruñó Taro.- Y por eso soy el único que se da cuenta de la verdad.

Más bien, eres el único que ha caído ante el embrujo de Farfán.- replicó Genzo.- Y por eso no te das cuenta de cómo están las cosas en realidad...

Taro ya no quiso seguir discutiendo. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que Genzo tenía razón, no quería aceptarlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean Lacoste le llamó al detective Harrison, un detective inglés retirado en Hamburgo. El detective tenía buenos contactos con la policía, de manera que Lacoste le había pedido que investigara un poco sobre narcotraficantes que estuvieran comerciando con personas. El detective Harrison investigó y encontró datos muy interesantes…

No había narcotraficantes que hubiesen estado comerciando con mujeres, pero sí encontró un caso de un par de estafadores que habían estado recorriendo Europa robando a los nueve solteros millonarios más codiciados...

Según esta revista de espectáculos.- había dicho el detective Harrison.- Éstos son los diez solteros más codiciados de Europa. Hasta ahora, han sido estafados nueve. Todos reportaron el haber ayudado a una joven que al parecer ha estado en toda clase de apuros: una muchacha que perdió a su familia en un incendio, una extranjera que fue asaltada al llegar al país, una pobre chica que fue obligada a ejercer la prostitución... Han sido casos diferentes, pero todos tienen el mismo _modus operandi_: La muchacha los enamora y se gana la confianza de ellos, para después largarse con todo el dinero...

Jean observó las fotografías que aparecían en el reportaje del tabloide y notó algo más...

El soltero número diez, aun no estafado, es Genzo Wakabayashi.- comentó Jean.

Exactamente.- dijo el detective Harrison.- Y es una gran casualidad que Wakabayashi haya recibido precisamente la visita de una joven en apuros...

¿Cree que Lily Salazar sea la estafadora?.- preguntó Jean.

Es muy probable, Lacoste.- asintió Harrison.- Mira, trataré de conseguir una foto o al menos un retrato hablado de esa muchacha, y tú trata de conseguir una foto de la chica que está con Wakabayashi. Si lo manejamos con cuidado, podríamos atrapar a los ladrones que llevan ya un buen tiempo causando caos.

Jean no se lo podía creer, pero las evidencias hablaban por sí solas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily no sabía que más hacer. Era una idea ridícula, pero podría funcionar... Hacerse pasar por muerta y empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar, lejos de todo, lejos de Sergio... Y lejos de Genzo...

Esto último no le gustaba a Lily, pero no tenía más opción. Además, como bien dijo Marie Schneider, Genzo se merecía algo mejor que Lily...

La muchacha bajó a la cocina y sacó uno de los cuchillos que tenía James y se lo guardó en una bolsa. En ese momento, el mayordomo entró a la cocina.

¿Qué hace aquí?.- gritó James, enojado.

Vine a buscar galletas.- respondió Lily, tratando de controlar los espantados latidos de su corazón.

Más le vale que no esté planeando el hacer algo para lastimar al joven Genzo, porque le pesará.- amenazó James.

No voy a hacer nada que lo lastime, todo lo contrario.- replicó Lily.

La chica salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación. El sábado era el día libre de James y Mine, el ama de llaves, y Genzo acompañaría a Misaki al aeropuerto, y Lily aprovecharía para poner en práctica su plan... Quizás funcionaría, quizás no, pero si funcionaba, ella podría escapar y de paso quizás condenar a Sergio...

Mientras ella planeaba todo, su celular sonó. Lily lo contestó rápidamente, temiendo que alguien pudiese escuchar el sonido.

Se nos acaba el tiempo.- dijo Sergio.

Creí que tú nunca me hablarías.- dijo Lily, sorprendida y asustada, como si Sergio pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Lo sé, pero me estás obligando a cambiar mis reglas, porque estás perdiendo el tiempo a lo idiota y no puedo darme el lujo de hacer eso. Tienes hasta el sábado para sacarle el dinero a Wakabayashi, si no iré yo mismo a quitárselo, pero sabes que si lo hago lo voy a matar y a ti también.

Lily casi lloraba del alivio, Sergio le había facilitado las cosas...

El sábado tendré el dinero.- anunció Lily.- Te llamaré en cuanto lo consiga.

Perfecto.- sonrió Sergio.- Así se habla, preciosa. El domingo por la noche o a más tardar el lunes por la mañana estaremos en un vuelo rumbo a las Bahamas.

"Lo tengo todo en mi contra", pensó Lily. "Pero aun así, todavía tengo una oportunidad...".

Notas:

Cuando digo que Marie "barrió" a Lily, me refiero a que la miró de manera muy despectiva.

_Modus operandi_ es "modo de operación" en latín.

4

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Sábado. Muchas cosas pasan en sábado. Muchos van a fiestas, algunos más van al fútbol, otros más salen a la discoteca, otros más a bares...

Y otros más, ocupan su tiempo en cosas más "productivas"...

Lily ya tenía trazado su plan. El viernes por la noche James echó de menos uno de sus cuchillos, pero aun así no hubo mucho escándalo debido a la intervención de Genzo, ya que James estuvo a punto de acusar a Lily. Sea como fuere, James se tomó el sábado libre, como lo hacía siempre, para ir a visitar a su anciano padre. Mine salió con quien sabe quien. A media tarde, Misaki expresó su deseo de ir al departamento. Genzo, como ya había quedado, lo acompañaría, y Lily expresó su negativa de acompañarlos pretextando que estaba muy cansada.

Te veré en la noche, espero que tengas deseos de comida italiana.- sonrió Genzo.

¿Vas a comprar comida italiana?.- preguntó Lily.

No, cocinaré yo.- respondió Genzo.

¿Sabes cocinar?.- Lily sonrió algo divertida.

Te sorprenderías si supieras todo lo que se hacer.- Genzo la miró de una forma muy pícara.

Jeje, me imagino.- Lily se puso colorada y desvió la mirada.- Me encantaría que cocinaras, pero quizás no esté despierta cuando regreses, estoy muy cansada.

Bueno, si estás despierta cocino, sino esperaré para después.- propuso Genzo.

Claro, pero no te hagas ilusiones.- musitó Lily.

Genzo supuso que algo andaba mal, pero apenas iba a preguntarle a Lily si se sentía bien cuando Taro hizo acto de presencia.

¿Ya estás listo?.- preguntó Misaki.

Eh, claro.- Genzo titubeó un poco.- ¿Estarás bien, Lily?

Claro.- asintió ella.- Buen viaje, Taro.

Gracias.- sonrió Misaki.- Fue un placer conocerte.

Lo mismo digo.- sonrió Lily, débilmente.

Misaki salió a subir su equipaje al auto. Lily aprovechó para decirle una última cosa a Genzo.

Gracias por todo.- dijo ella, conteniendo las lágrimas.- Has sido muy bueno conmigo y realmente no me lo merezco.

¿Segura que estás bien?.- Genzo se preocupó.- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

Por nada.- Lily fingió una gran sonrisa.- Solo quería que lo supieras. De verdad, estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí...

Creo que no debo irme.- dijo Genzo, tomando a Lily por los hombros.

No. Taro te necesita.- negó Lily.- Él es tu amigo.

Sí, pero tú también eres importante para mí.- replicó Genzo.

Más importante que él, no.- contradijo Lily.- Vamos, él te necesita, yo estaré bien.

Genzo estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Taro llegó y le preguntó a Genzo que si estaba listo.

Sí.- Genzo le lanzó una última mirada a Lily.- Vamos.

Genzo y Taro subieron al automóvil. El primero iba manejando, en completo silencio. Misaki se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su amigo.

¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Taro, cuando el coche se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.

Estoy preocupado por Lily.- confesó Genzo.- Hace rato estaba muy rara.

¿Rara en qué sentido?.- quiso saber Taro.

Me dijo cosas como que me agradecía el apoyo y que no se lo merecía.- contó Genzo.- De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, ella ha estado rara desde hace tiempo, llora muy fácilmente y no sé qué es lo que le pasa.

Quizás aun esté muy perturbada por su pasado.- comentó Taro.

Sí, podría ser.- admitió Genzo.

Genzo seguía pensando. Lily estaba rara, y sus últimas palabras le habían sonado a despedida... Aunque bueno, la pobre chica había pasado por malos momentos y James la acusaba de todo y...

Wakabayashi casi frena en seco. Misaki notó su mirada.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó.

Es solo que uno de los cuchillos de la cocina.- comentó Genzo, muy preocupado.

¿Crees que Lily lo haya tonado?

No lo sé.- admitió Genzo.- Pero es que le han pasado tantas cosas y ha estado tan rara que...

En ese momento, Misaki y Wakabayashi llegaron al departamento del padre de Taro. Genzo apagó el coche y suspiró.

Regresa a tu casa.- dijo Taro.

¿Qué dices?

Que regreses con Lily.- ordenó Taro.- Creo que no debes dejarla sola en este momento.

¿Y tú?.- cuestionó Genzo.

voy a estar bien.- sonrió Taro.- Solo tengo que verle la cara a esa bruja de Farfán por unos cuantos minutos y quizás no esté en casa.

¿Estás seguro?.- insistió Genzo.

Claro que sí.- rió Taro.- Ve y rescata a tu dama.

Misaki bajó del auto. Genzo le deseó buena suerte y arrancó, dándose prisa para regresar a la mansión. En el camino, Wakabayashi iba haciendo toda clase de conjeturas, la cual de las peores era que Lily se cortaba las venas con el cuchillo...

Lily no estaba haciendo precisamente eso, pero sí algo similar. Había usado el cuchillo para hacerse un corte en el cuero cabelludo, lugar que por excelencia sangra mucho, y usó esa sangre para manchar las sábanas de su cama. Y de paso, también se aseguro que el cuchillo quedara bastante ensangrentado. Lily también desordenó la habitación y tiró todas las cosas al piso, para que pareciera que había habido una gran lucha. Cuando ella se encontrara bastante lejos de la mansión Wakabayashi le llamaría a Sergio y le diría que fuera a buscarla ahí. Su plan era llamar después a la policía para dar aviso sobre un posible caso de secuestro para que pillaran a Sergio con las manos en la masa... Era un plan muy simple, pero podría funcionar...

Lily ya tenía todo preparado. La habitación tenía el aspecto de haber sido el escenario e una tremenda lucha.

Genzo llegó a la mansión justo cuando ella escapaba por el jardín. Él entró a toda prisa, gritando el nombre de Lily como loco, llegó a la habitación de ella, abrió la puerta... Y poco le faltó para gritar del horror...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta de los jugadores de la Juventus estaba en todo su esplendor cuando Maki y Giovanni hicieron acto de presencia. Hyuga se sorprendió mucho de verlos a ambos ahí.

Mira, querido.- sonrió Kaori, con mucha maldad.- ¿No es ésa tu amiguita?

Sí, lo es.- reconoció Kojiro, un tanto molesto.- Lo que no sé es cómo es que llegó ella aquí, y con ese sujeto...

Para que veas que esa mujer es calculadora, solo se acercó a ti para que su amante en turno pudiera conseguir una entrevista. ¿No te parece que es una oportunista?

Uhm.- gruñó Kojiro.

"Vaya que esa chica es una tonta", pensó Kaori. "Ya sabía yo que invitaría a ese reporterucho".

Mientras tanto, Maki y Giovanni se acercaron a Kojiro y Kaori. Hyuga miró atentamente a Maki, ella se veía preciosa con un pantalón y top negros que mostraban su buena figura. Hyuga no entendía el por qué se molestaba tanto porque Giovanni le pusiera la mano en la cintura a Maki.

Hola.- saludó Maki, con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Cómo estás, Hyuga-san?

Bien, gracias.- gruñó Kojiro.

Bienvenidos.- dijo Kaori.- Siéntanse como en su casa.

Gracias por la invitación.- respondió Giovanni.

Hyuga sentía que el estómago le hervía. Estaba molesto por la traición de Maki...

Discúlpenme, no me siento bien.- gruñó Kojiro.- Voy por un trago.

Kaori sonrió, satisfecha.

"Y cambié mi propuesta de matrimonio por esto", pensó Hyuga. "La verdad, no creí que Maki se aprovechara así de mí".

Hyuga fue a la bodega de vinos de la casa del entrenador. Quería estar solo. Llegó, abrió una botella de vino de las que el entrenador tenía ahí y se sirvió una buena cantidad en un vaso.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Hyuga-san?.- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Kojiro volteó. Maki estaba parada frente a él, mirándolo preocupada.

Gracias por traerme a ese odioso reportero.- gruñó Hyuga.- Era lo único que me faltaba para que mi noche terminara de arruinarme.

Oye, yo no quería traerlo, pero me avisaron que tenía que traer pareja.- explicó Maki.

¿Quién te dijo eso?.- preguntó Kojiro.- ¿Y quién te invitó, en primer lugar?

No sé quién fue, simplemente alguien me llamó de parte tuya y me dijo que viniera.- Maki estaba confundida.

¿De parte mía?.- Kojiro estaba más sorprendido.- Yo ni siquiera sabía que ibas a venir.

Eso sí que es raro.- musitó Maki.- Yo no habría venido si no me hubieran dicho que tú querías que yo viniera.

Hyuga no entendía nada, no comprendía cuál era el motivo de hacer que Maki y Giovanni llegaran ahí...

¿Por qué estás tan malhumorado?.- quiso saber Maki.- Si te pone así el hecho de que haya venido, pues me voy y ya.

No es eso.- musitó Hyuga.- Es solo que hoy iba a hacer algo muy importante y ahora... Estoy atrapado en un sitio en donde no quiero estar...

¿Qué era lo que ibas a hacer eso?.- preguntó Maki, con curiosidad.

Iba a pedirle a alguien muy importante para mí que compartiera su vida conmigo.- murmuró Kojiro.- Pero ahora ya no sé ni qué pensar. Cada vez me doy cuenta de que no la conozco tan bien como yo creía...

¿Hablas de la señorita Matsumoto, cierto?.- preguntó Maki, en voz baja.

Sí.- asintió él.- Pensé que eso sería lo mejor, pero a últimas fechas ella se ha comportado de una manera tan insoportable que quizás el casarme no sea una buena idea...

Maki no dijo nada por algunos minutos. La bodega estaba vacía, iluminada apenas por algunas lámparas. Ella se acercó tanto a Hyuga que él pudo oler su perfume.

Quizás no deberías pedirle que se case contigo si no estás seguro.- murmuró ella.- Quizás haya alguien que sea más adecuado para ti...

Sí, quizás... .- murmuró Kojiro.

Maki y Kojiro se miraron a los ojos por varios minutos. Después, siguiendo sus impulsos, ambos se besaron de manera apasionada...

Kaori tuvo el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal. Hyuga no estaba, y Akamine tampoco. Y algo le decía a Kaori que ellos estaban juntos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiro Misaki había salido esa tarde con Mariane. La había invitado a conocer Hamburgo y a compartir después una deliciosa cena a base de mariscos. Alisse se quedaría sola en el departamento, para terminar su último cuadro. Ella estaba dando los últimos retoques cuando Taro entró al departamento. Ella quiso decir algo, pero él la detuvo.

No te molestes.- la detuvo Taro.- Solo vengo por mi pasaporte.

¿Tu pasaporte?.- exclamó Alisse.- ¿Vas a irte?

A Francia.- respondió Taro.- Me rindo, no puedo contra ti.

Misaki entró a su habitación. Alisse, enojadísima, lo siguió.

No puedo creer que de verdad te vayas a ir.- reclamó ella.- Sabes que es una idiotez.

Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?.- gruñó Taro.- Que me vaya y te deje el camino libre. Pues bien, lo hago.

No seas idiota, entiende de una buena vez que yo no quiero nada con tu padre.- replicó Alisse.- Si te vas, él se sentirá muy triste. No puedes dejarlo.

No me necesita si te tiene a ti.- replicó Taro.

¡Cómo eres terco!.- gritó Alisse.- ¡Él necesita a su hijo a su lado!

¿Para qué, si ya tiene a su amante viviendo con él?.- gritó Taro.

Alisse golpeó a Misaki con fuerza en la mejilla. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato, respirando agitadamente... Y después... Taro abrazó a Alisse y la besó por la fuerza... Y aunque ella se resistió mucho al principio, después fue dejándose llevar y al poco rato ya ambos estaban enfrascados en un apasionado beso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se asomó a la ventana, siguiendo un impulso, y alcanzó a ver la larga cabellera de Lily en el jardín... Él abrió la ventana y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Lily!.- gritó él.

Ella escuchó el grito, se detuvo, pero después echó a correr con más fuerza. Genzo no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó en su persecución. Cuando él llegó al jardín, ella ya había salido a la calle. Genzo no lo pensó y tomó su automóvil para seguir a la muchacha. La encontró corriendo por una avenida transitada, escondiendo y esquivando gente.

¡Lily, ya detente!.- ordenó Genzo.- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Pero Lily no se detuvo. Genzo optó por estacionar el auto y salir corriendo tras ella. La alcanzó en una esquina, era cierto que Lily estaba desesperada pero definitivamente Genzo corría más rápido que ella.

Ya basta.- Genzo abrazó a Lily por la cintura.- ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

Solo déjame ir.- pidió Lily, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Por favor, deja que me vaya...

¿Irte a donde?.- preguntó Genzo.

A donde nadie nunca me encuentre.- sollozó Lily.

¡Eso nunca!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Nunca dejaré que te alejes de mí!

¿Por qué?.- preguntó ella, sin dejar de llorar.- No me merezco que alguien como tú se preocupe por mí...

Porque para mí te has convertido en lo más valioso.- susurró Genzo.- Por eso no voy a dejarte ir...

Lily no contestó. Genzo la soltó cuando se aseguró de que ella no huiría. La gente pasaba y los miraba, de manera que él optó por llevársela a su automóvil. La chica se dejó conducir, dócilmente, y se sentó sin decir nada en el asiento del conductor.

NO sé qué es lo que te está pasando, pero no voy a dejar que te vayas así.- dijo Genzo, arrancando el automóvil.

No quiero regresar a la mansión.- musitó Lily.

No iremos allá.- replicó el.

Genzo condujo en silencio por varios minutos. Lily presentía que algo estaba por pasar y que ella debía detenerlo, pero una parte de sí deseaba que ocurriera... Genzo se estacionó a orillas de un lago. Estaba atardeciendo y la vista era magnífica...

Quiero que me digas, ahora mismo, qué es lo que te pasa y por qué me deseas dejar.- ordenó Genzo, una vez que apagó el motor del coche.

No quiero dejarte.- Lily miraba por la ventanilla.- No quiero... Pero tengo que hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

Porque no te convengo. No sabes realmente quién soy.

Sé que eres una muchacha muy dulce y tierna, que a pesar de lo mal que lo ha pasado, no se ha dado por vencida.- replicó Genzo.- Eres una mujer a quien yo deseo tener a mi lado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tener contigo a alguien como yo, cuando puedes tener a alguien como Marie Schneider?.- Lily miró a Genzo a los ojos.

Porque a ti es a quien quiero.- respondió Genzo.

Lily no se lo esperaba, no se esperaba esa confesión... Ni tampoco se esperaba lo que paso después...

Genzo la besó, primero con timidez y después con más emoción... Lily, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Genzo...

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues después de esto viene un capítulo especial, en versión lemon... Jejeje, tenía mucho de no escribir un fic de este tipo. Obviamente, será publicado en un sitio a donde solo puedan entrar mayores de 18 años.

Odio entregar papilla... Odio el programa de Oportunidades y el Seguro Popular... ¬¬


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Maki terminaba de acomodarse la ropa. Hyuga ya estaba vestido y se peinaba el cabello lo mejor que podía con los dedos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, la música ocupaba el gran silencio que debía haber entre ambos... Sin decir nada, ambos salieron de la bodega, pero se quedaron parados afuera de ella.

Eso fue... .- comentó Kojiro, tartamudeando.- Fue un tanto...

Impredecible.- completó Maki, desviando la mirada.

Y loco.

Y tonto.

Sí, fue tonto.- admitió Hyuga.- Yo, lo siento, es solo que fue un impulso de momento y...

Él y Maki se miraron a los ojos, y volvió a surgir esa corriente de electricidad que había surgido entre ambos momentos atrás. Maki desvió la mirada.

Eso no debió pasar.- murmuró ella.- Fue un error...

Kojiro se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó de una manera muy dulce.

O quizás fue lo mejor... .- murmuró él, cuando la soltó.

Kaori estaba casi al borde de la histeria. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver... Kojiro, _su _Kojiro, le había hecho el amor a esa... Esa maldita "palabra censurada" que había llegado para arruinarle todo... Cuando Kaori presintió que Maki y Kojiro estaban juntos, se dispuso a buscarlos por todo el sitio, sin encontrarlos. Alguien comentó entonces que habían visto a Hyuga el irse rumbo a la bodega y hacia allá se dirigió Kaori. Ya desde antes de abrir la puerta ella escuchó sonidos extrañamente placenteros salir de la boega... Kaori abrió la puerta y...

Bueno, para qué decir que Kojiro y Maki estaban muy enfrascados en cierta situación... Kaori no lo pudo resistir, el impacto fue demasiado, así que, en vez de interrumpir a los dos amantes, ella cerró a puerta de la bodega y se fue al balcón, llorando de la rabia y mordiendo una servilleta. Se las pagaría, Maki Akamine se las pagaría todas, la destruiría y después obligaría a Kojiro a quedarse con ella para siempre...

¿Se siente bien, señorita Matsumoto?.- le preguntó Giovanni, listo para conseguir una entrevista.

Claro que estoy bien.- respondió Kaori, recobrando la compostura al ver a Giovanni.- Pero yo, si fuera tú, me preocuparía más por mí mismo que por los demás...

¿Qué trata de decirme?.- cuestionó el reportero.

Que mientras tú andas como buitre detrás de una historia moribunda, tu novia está poniéndote el cuerno con mi hombre.- replicó Matsumoto, con voz cargada de veneno.

¿Qué dice?.- Giovanni casi gritó.

Lo que oíste.- Kaori trataba de no gritar.- Tu chica está haciendo el amor con mi hombre.

¿Estás segura?

No, solo lo inventé para fastidiar.- gruñó Kaori.- Te dormiste y te bajaron a la chica.

Parece que no fui el único.- replicó Giovanni, con cizaña.

Cállate.- Kaori golpeó a Giovanni con mucha fuerza.

El muchacho se frotó la mejilla y miró a Kaori con una sonrisilla maligna.

Vaya que estás celosa.- rió Giovanni, tuteando a Matsumoto.- Te mueres de los celos.

¡Eso no es verdad!.- gritó Kaori.- ¡Yo no estoy celosa de esa mujer!

Claro que sí.- insistió Giovenni.- Y lo sabes bien...

Kaori respiró profundo varias veces. Después contempló a Giovanni por largos minutos y al final sonrió.

Yo creo que a ti tampoco te pareció que Maki te engañara, ¿no?.- comentó Kaori, tranquilamente.- Claro que no te gustó. ¿A quién le gusta que le pongan el cuerno?

¿Qué pretendes?.- quiso saber Giovanni.

Hacer un trato contigo, para acabar con esos dos.- Matsumoto volvió a esbozar una sonrisa maligna.- Y quizás puedas conseguir tu gran historia...

Giovanni miró a Kaori y pensó que no tenía nada qué perder...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro fue el primero en despertar. Por la ventana se colaba la luz de la luna. Alisse estaba recostada contre él, durmiendo apaciblemente. Misaki no se lo podía creer... Había hecho el amor con Alisse, con la mujer a la que él creyó odiar con toda su alma... Pero todo había sido cuestión de segundos, cuestión de un impulso...

Alisse se removió entre sueños. Taro. Inconscientemente, le acarició el cabello.

Esto es horrible.- murmuró él.- ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

Como era de esperarse, Alisse no respondió, por estar dormida. Misaki la contempló por largos minutos. Ella era tan linda... Y había sido increíble el haber compartido con ella un acto tan maravilloso...

Ahora sí que metí la pata.- musitó Taro.- Creo que no he hecho más que meter la pata desde que te conocí...

Taro besó a Alisse, quien le correspondió entre sueños. Después, él se levantó de la cama, se vistió con sigilo y después redactó dos cartas: una para su padre y otra para Alisse... La carta original que iba dirigida al señor Misaki terminó hecha pedazos en el bote de basura. La nueva carta dirigida a Ichiro quedó en la mesa de noche de su habitación, y decía lo siguiente:

"_Padre: He sido un idiota. Perdóname. Me regreso a Francia porque no soy capaz de dar la cara ante la canallada que he hecho... Lamento mucho el haber dudado de ti, perdóname, por favor... Quizás algún día tenga el valor de regresar..."._

La segunda carta, la que iba dirigida a Alisse, era la más dolorosa... Taro no encontraría nunca el valor para hacerle frente a la muchacha, a la cual había tratado muy injustamente y con mucha crueldad... Taro agarró su pasaporte y llamó un taxi. Poco antes de marcharse, él dejó sobre la cama, encima de la almohada que aun tenía su olor, la carta que Alisse leería un par de horas después...

Era de madrugada cuando Ichiro Misaki regresó de su cita con Mariane. Estaba tan cansado, y feliz, que no vio la carta que se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche... Alisse despertó con el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse, y asustada, temió por unos momentos que Ichiro Misaki entrara y la encontrara entre los brazos de su hijo, pero eso no sucedería... Alisse se dio cuenta de que la otra mitad de la cama estaba vacía...

Alisse esperó a que las luces del cuarto contiguo se apagaran. Ella bajó de la cama y se vistió con rapidez, para después irse a su habitación (estaba en el cuarto de Taro). Fue cuando Alisse buscaba su suéter cuando vio la carta... Ella lo tomó, sintiendo un terrible presentimiento, la escondió entre su ropa y salió de puntillas del cuarto de Taro para irse a encerrar al suyo... Alisse encendió la luz y desdobló a toda prisa el papel, para poder leer el último mensaje de Taro...

"_Alisse: He sido un completo idiota. No supe cómo tratarte, cómo dominar el sentimiento que despertaste en mí... Y aun ahora, no sé como hacerle frente, por eso me marcho... De verdad, lamento mucho el haberme portado así contigo, y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme..."._

Alisse solo sintió que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Lily la despertó la incómoda posición en la que ella se encontraba. Genzo y ella se encontraban recostados en el asiento del copiloto. Él dormitaba y la tenía abrazada. Ambos estaban cubiertos por los abrigos de los dos. Lily se removió un poco, preocupada. ¿Qué rayos había hecho? Ahora Sergio de seguro que la mataría...

Y sin embargo, a pesar del pánico que ella debía de sentir, Lily se sentía de lo más... ¿Feliz? ¿Realmente era felicidad lo que ella sentía? Lily pensó que tenía años de no experimentar esa sensación...

Y es que Genzo le había dicho que la amaba, al tiempo que sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo (insisto, yo debería ser escritora de las novelas "Diana" o "Jazmín"¬¬). Pero ella había tenido miedo de decirle lo mismo, aun cuando lo deseaba, porque Lily sabía que no iba a llevar a nada... Lily debía irse cuanto antes de Alemania, lo más lejos posible de las garras de Sergio...

Pero ahora Lily ya no se quería ir, quería quedarse para siempre ahí, entre los brazos de Genzo, sintiéndose segura, protegida y amada... Aunque eso era imposible... Lily escuchó en su oído los latidos del corazón de Genzo, acompasados, fuertes. Él se despertó y al recordar en dónde se encontraba, con quién se encontraba, y por qué se encontraba ahí, sonrió.

Buenos días, preciosa.- murmuró él, besando el cabello de Liiy.

Aun es de noche.- murmuró ella.

Lo sé, pero desde que te conocí, el sol brilla en todo lo alto.- replicó Genzo.

Lily no dijo nada, disfrutando de cada minuto.

Esto es algo incómodo.- comentó Genzo, riendo y moviéndose un poco en el asiento.- Aun no entiendo cómo es que pudimos hacerlo...

Ah, yo puedo explicarte cómo.- sonrió Lily, pícaramente.

No es necesario que me lo digas.- replicó Genzo, besando a Lily en los labios.- Mejor muéstramelo.

No creo que sea prudente.- Lily intentó separarse de Genzo, pero no pudo hacerlo, debido al espacio tan reducido en el que se encontraba.

¿Qué pasa?.- Genzo notó el cambio.

Nada, es solo que realmente no debimos haber hecho esto.- Lily, como pudo, comenzó a vestirse como pudo.- Fue un error de lo más tonto.

¿Cómo es que puedes decirme eso?.- replicó Genzo, molesto.- Hace rato parecías estar muy de acuerdo. ¿Y ahora me dices que fue un error?

Ya te lo dije: te mereces algo mejor que yo.- Lily se zafó y pudo pasarse al asiento del copiloto.- Gracias por todo, de verdad, esto ha sido maravilloso, pero debo irme cuanto antes.

Lily abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y salió del vehículo. Genzo, atónito y molesto, se vistió a toda prisa y salió tras de Lily.

¿A dónde crees que vas?.- inquirió Genzo, poniéndose su abrigo y cargando en las manos el de ella.- Es más de medianoche.

A la estación de trenes.- respondió Lily.- Debo irme.

Ya déjate de tanto teatro.- Genzo le dio alcance y la sujetó por un brazo.- Los dos sabemos que no te vas a ir. Sé que estás tan aferrada a mí como yo a ti.

Lily pudo leer en los ojos de Genzo el brillo de la esperanza, un brillo que la contagiaría a ella...

Sea lo que sea por lo que estés pasando, lo superaremos.- dijo Genzo, sonriendo gentilmente.- Juntos. Confía en mí. Te lo he pedido miles de veces, y sé que no lo has hecho antes, pero ahora que sabes que te quiero, espero que me entregues al cien por ciento, no solo en cuerpo, sino también en mente...

Lily únicamente le dedicó a Genzo su sonrisa especial, entregándole su destino...

Mientras tanto, Sergio esperaba impaciente la llamada de Lily. Se suponía que ella iba a llamarlo cuando consiguiera el dinero, pero ya eran más de las 12 de la noche y Lily no daba señales de vida...

¿Qué te pasó, preciosa?.- musitó Sergio.- ¿Acaso me has traicionado?

Sergio decidió ir a la mañana siguiente a la mansión Wakabayashi alemana, para averiguar lo que había ocurrido con su Lily. Y si se enteraba de que Lily lo había traicionado, lo pagaría muy caro...

Y Jean Lacoste comparaba los retratos hablados de la Niña Estafadora, como Lily había sido apodada, con una fotografía que James le había conseguido de la chica. El mayordomo expresó su deseo de ayudar cuando Jean lo contactó para pedirle una imagen de Lily. James le había tomado una foto con una cámara que él había escondido en la sala. Y Jean no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo...

La imagen de Lily coincidía con el retrato hablado de la Niña Estafadora. Todo parecía indicar que había encontrado al fin la pista de estafadores que había causado conmoción entre los solteros de Europa...

Notas:

Tsuki, deja de ser tan dura con Lily, la pobre se encuentra entre la espada y la pared XD.

Insisto, odio Oportunidades y el Seguro Popular...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

El domingo por la mañana, el detective Harrison y Jean Lacoste se encontraban ya en la mansión Wakabayashi alemana con miles de policías y una orden de arresto. Lily había salido muy temprano a buscar algo de pan, porque quería sorprender a Genzo con un desayuno... James abrió la puerta a los invitadosy le avisó a Genzo que se encontraban ahí. Éste, muy sorprendido, se vistió rápidamente y bajó a recibir a los invitados a la sala.

Wakabayashi, hay algo que debemos decirte.- dijo Jean, cuando el portero entró en la sala.- Es sobre Lily Salazar, tu invitada.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Atraparon ya al tipo que la metió de manera ilegal al país?

No.- negó el detective Harrison.- Y sobre eso precisamente le queremos hablar.

¿Y usted es?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Soy el detective Leigh Harrison.- el inglés le estrechó la mano a Genzo.- Investigué algunas cosas sobre la señorita Lily Salazar, por petición de su abogado Jean Lacoste.

Ya veo.- Genzo invitó a los hombres a sentarse.- ¿Qué han descubierto?

Mire, estuve investigando el caso de la señorita Salazar.- comenzó el detective Harrison.- Y encontré algo muy interesante. En los últimos meses varios solteros millonarios de Europa han sido estafados por una muchacha que los enamora y después los deja en la ruina.

No he escuchado nada similar.- comentó Genzo.

Fue un caso muy sonado.- dijo Jean.- Pero eso que mejor lo explique el teniente Von Tornitz.

Genzo le estrechó la mano a un alemán de mirada adusta.

Hemos estado trabajando con la INTERPOL sobre ese caso.- dijo el capitán Von Tornitz.- El caso de la "Niña Estafadora", como le han apodado. Una jovencita de aproximadamente 23 o 24 años se hace pasar por una muchacha en apuros ante solteros que poseen grandes cuentas bancarias. La víctima en turno acoge a la chica bajo su cuidado, pues ella los engaña con su mirada de inocencia. La muchacha los enamora, ellos caen y cuando están más atontados que nada, la chica roba las contraseñas bancarias y huye dejando en ceros la fortuna del pobre sujeto en turno. Esto les ha pasado hasta ahora a nueve hombres a lo largo y ancho de todo el continente.

Y casualmente, esos nueve hombres están en la lista de los diez solteros más codiciados de Europa.- completó el detective Harrison.

¿Y cómo es que Lily se relaciona con todo eso?.- quiso saber Genzo, aunque una parte de él se lo presentía.

Bueno, pues tú eres el soltero número diez de esa lista, y al único al que no han robado todavía.- respondió Jean, pasándole un ejemplar de dicha revista a Genzo.

Éste revisó el reportaje. Vagamente recordaba que lo habían metido en una lista tonta de ésas, a la cual nunca le prestó atención. Y sí, ahora recordaba también que un día Kaltz le había dicho que se cuidara de las niñas bonitas y caídas en desgracia, porque había una que andaba robando a los solteros desesperados en Europa...

Hemos pedido retratos hablados de la mujer que ha estafado a los demás.- continuó el capitán Von Tornitz.- Y coinciden mucho con la descripción de la muchacha que está viviendo con usted, la señorita Lily Salazar.

Genzo se preguntó cómo era que los policías habían comparado los bocetos hablados con la descripción de Lily, y sin planearlo, su mirada se cruzó con la de James y ahí obtuvo su respuesta.

O sea, me están tratando de decir que Lily ha estafado a nueve personas en Europa y que yo estoy por convertirme en el número diez.- dijo Genzo, con tranquilidad.

Así es.- asintió el detective Harrison, pasándole a Genzo una carpeta con hojas. Mientras Genzo las veía, Harrison le explicaba.- Ésos son los retratos hablados, nueve en total. Si se fija, todos coinciden. Y el nombre también, aunque la chica ha usado varios pseudónimos, casi todos coinciden en algo.

Yuri Del Valle, Lily Shiozaki, Yuri Salazar, Yuri Shiozaki.- dijo el capitán Von Tornitz.- La verdad es que se nota que ella no es una profesional, no sé cómo es que no hemos podido atraparla.

Porque debe haber alguien que la ayuda.- comentó el detective Harrison.- Se ha comentado mucho que ella tiene un compañero.

Ésa es una de las teorías, ya que casi todo el dinero robado ha ido a parar a una cuenta en un banco suizo, de la cual solo hemos podido averiguar que pertenece a un hombre.- admitió el capitán Von Tornitz.

Aunque también podría ser un pseudónimo.- comentó Jean.

Genzo no decía nada. La impresión lo había dejado mudo. Todos los bocetos que tenía en la mano pertenecían a Lily. Era ella, sin dudarlo... Lily, su dulce Lily, era la mujer que había estado robándole a medio mundo... Genzo no quería creerlo, pero la evidencia estaba ante sus ojos...

Otra cosa.- añadió el capitán Von Tornitz.- De ninguna manera esa muchacha es una ilegal. Llegó a España hace nueve meses con su pasaporte real.

Cosa que demuestra que no es una profesional.- comentó Harrison.

¿Saben el nombre de esa muchacha?.- preguntó Genzo, en voz baja.

¿El verdadero? Se llama Lily Del Valle.- aclaró Von Tornitz.

Lily Del Valle. Así había llamado Alisse a Lily la otra vez... Ahora todo encajaba...

Ahora, nos gustaría que nos dijera en dónde podemos encontrar a la Niña Estafadora.- pidió el capitán.

No la llame así, por favor.- pidió Genzo.- Ella está aquí, pero salió ahora.

La esperaremos.- dijo Von Tornitz.- Hemos esperado por mucho tiempo.

Caballeros, me temo que eso no será posible.- dijo Genzo.

¿De qué habla?.- cuestionó Von Tornitz, sorprendido.- ¿Va a interponerse en el arresto de una criminal?

¿No se les ha ocurrido pensar que ella huirá cuando llegue y vea a todos esos automóviles policíacos estacionados a la entrada?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Mejor déjenmelo a mí. Yo la entregaré en persona.

Ah, es cierto.- comentó Harrison.- Hay una recompensa que...

Me importa un bledo la maldita recompensa.- cortó Genzo, fríamente.- Caballeros, les voy a pedir que me dejen a mí entregar a esa maldita mentirosa por mi cuenta. Va a arrepentirse por haber tratado de jugar conmigo.

Jean notó el dolor en la voz de Genzo y supo que él también se había enamorado. El capitán Von Tornitz y el detective Harrison se miraron entre sí.

Lo estaremos esperando unas cuadras más adelante.- dijo el capitán Von Tornitz.- Cuando la Niña... Perdón, la señorita llegue, llévela con nosotros.

Lo haré.- dijo Genzo, muy serio.

Los hombres recogieron las carpetas y se retiraron. El capitán Von Tornitz tenía sus dudas, pero Jean le dijo que podía confiar en Genzo.

Les agradezco que hayan venido a avisarme.- dijo Genzo, cuando los hombres se retiraron.

Lo estaremos esperando.- dijo el capitán.

James notó el cambio que se había operado en el joven y trató de darle ánimos.

Señor, yo le había dicho que esa muchacha no era de fiar.- dijo James.- Le dije que algo escondía y...

Cállate.- ordenó Genzo, de una manera en como nunca lo había hecho.- Vete, por favor.

Sí, joven.- asintió James, sin replicar.- Estaré en la cocina por si...

No.- negó Genzo.- Vete de la casa. Llévate a Mine, no regresen hasta mañana, les doy el día libre.

Pero, no me gustaría dejarlo solo con... .- comenzó a decir James.

Vete.- repitió Genzo.- Váyanse los dos. No se preocupen por mí.

James prefirió no seguir insistiendo.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la mansión, un hombre vestido con una gabardina y lentes oscuros vigilaba todo.

Demonios.- gruñó Sergio.- Ya nos cayó la policía...

Él tendría que actuar rápido si quería sacar a Lily antes de que la atraparan. Sergio trepó por el muro de la mansión, sin que nadie lo viera, y se escondió entre unos arbustos, a la espera...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de que las cosas no le habían salido como las había planeado originalmente, Hyuga estaba feliz. Había descubierto en Maki ese sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba... A Hyuga ya se le había olvidado que iba a proponerle matrimonio a Kaori. Se había dado cuenta de que hubiese sido un error. Maki le había llevado a él la frescura de la juventud, el sabor de la vida...

Y Kaori lo sabía.

Al regresar al departamento, después de la fiesta, Kaori no le reclamó nada a Kojiro, pero intentó seducirlo. Por primera vez, el muchacho no hizo caso de las insinuantes caricias de Kaori y la rechazó. Ella, aguantando el coraje, lo dejó pasar por esa ocasión...

Porque ya tenía un plan para acabar con la carrera de Maki. Giovanni y ella lo harían... El plan malvado de Kaori era hacer que el reportero se infiltrara en la habitación de Maki y abusara de ella, después de drogarla, para después hacer pública la noticia de que ella lo había seducido y que además consumía drogas. La Asociación Femenil de Softball Japonesa expulsaría a su capitana de inmediato ante semejante noticia... Y adiós a la carrera de Maki Akamine...

Ella, por supuesto, no sospechaba nada. Esa noche, Maki le dijo a Giovanni que no podía seguir pretendiendo que en algún momento ellos podrían llegar a algo. El reportero aceptó su derrota muy bien, demasiado bien, según pensó Maki, pero no le dio importancia, agradecida de que todo al final hubiese salido bien.

No podía estar más equivocada.

Voy a dejar a Kaori.- le había dicho Kojiro al oído.- Quiero estar contigo.

¿Estás seguro de eso?.- cuestionó Maki.- No quiero que te sientas comprometido solo por lo que acaba de pasar...

No es por eso.- negó Hyuga.- En verdad me gustas. Y mucho. Y lo ahora fue maravilloso... Quiero que seas mi novia, salir contigo...

Maki no había podido evitar sonreír ante esas palabras, ya que ella también había comenzado a sentir algo por Hyuga...

Y sin embargo, nada es fácil en esta vida... Kaori Matsumoto ya se encargaría de demostrárselo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiro Misaki leyó hasta la mañana la carta que Taro le había dejado. Apesadumbrado, salió a buscar a Alisse, encontrándola en la cocina. La chica estaba de espaldas a él, y estaba de lo más callada.

Alisse.- llamó el señor Misaki.- Taro se fue.

Ella dejó de picar la manzana que había estado picando hasta hacía unos segundos, pero no se dio la vuelta.

¿Cuándo se fue?.- preguntó Alisse, con voz afectada.

Parece que ayer.- contestó el señor Ichiro.- Porque antes de irme no estaba su carta de despedida en mi habitación...

Ya veo.- Alisse, tremendamente seria, se sentó a la mesa frente al señor Ichiro.- ¿Le dejó una carta?

Sí.- Ichiro le extendió el papel a la chilena.- Léela por ti misma.

Alisse leyó la carta y por un momento Ichiro creyó que los ojos verdes de ella se habían humedecido por las lágrimas.

¿No te diste cuenta de a qué hora llegó?.- quiso saber Ichiro.- Tú estuviste aquí todo el día.

Me fui a dormir temprano.- mintió Alisse.- Y no escuché a qué hora vino, suelo tener el sueño muy pesado.

¿Pero por qué se fue? No lo entiendo.- musitó Ichiro.- Si dice que está arrepentido de haber dudado, ¿por qué no regresó a la casa?

Porque es un cobarde.- exclamó Alisse.- Un cobarde que no pudo hacerle frente a las consecuencias de sus actos.

Mi hijo.- murmuró Taro.- No puede ser, apenas que acabo de encontrar el amor otra vez...

Alisse supuso que Ichiro hablaba de Mariane. Si no hubiera sido porque se sentía muy triste, se habría alegrado mucho por él.

Esperaré un poco e intentaré comunicarme con él.- comentó Ichiro.- Antes de que nos vayamos a Munich.

Ah...

Alisse ya había olvidado que ellos harían un recorrido por todo el país. Ya había terminado el tiempo en Hamburgo, ahora era el turno de Munich... Ichiro, decaído, recogió la carta y se levantó de la mesa. Alisse esperó hasta que él cerró la puerta de la cocina para soltarse a llorar...

Ella lloraba por el coraje que sentía, lloraba por su soledad, lloraba por la injusticia de la que había sido víctima y por la cobardía de Taro... Pero más que nada, lloraba porque no podía dejar de pensar en él...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Lily llegó a la mansión Wakabayashi alemana, con una bolsa de pan en las manos, supo que algo andaba mal... Cierto era que era un domingo por la mañana, pero aun así todo estaba de lo más callado... Lily se dirigió a la cocina para dejar el pan y comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Ella acababa de sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador cuando Genzo habló.

¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?.- reclamó él, muy enojado.

Lily se asustó tanto que dejó caer el frasco de mermelada al suelo, el cual se hizo añicos.

Me asustaste.- sonrió ella débilmente.- ¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué pasa?.- gritó Genzo, iracundo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Te diré qué es lo que pasa!

Él dejó en la mesa de la cocina la revista en donde aparecían los diez solteros más codiciados de Europa. Lily se puso pálida.

¿Los reconoces?.- preguntó Genzo, con voz glacial.- Claro que los reconoces, son los hombres a los que has robado hasta ahora, señorita Salazar. ¿O debería llamarte Lily Del Valle?

Lily sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir. Genzo lo había descubierto todo...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

(¿Ya vamos en el 16?).

Lily no sabía que responder. De alguna forma Genzo se había enterado de todo. Él la miraba con una mezcla de ira, confusión, tristeza y decepción...

Dime que no es cierto.- pidió él.- Dime que todo lo que me dijeron de ti no es verdad...

Lily supo que no era momento de mentir. Tendría que confesar, aunque Genzo la odiara y la despreciara para siempre, porque era la opción más razonable... Era sufrir el desprecio y el destierro o la muerte...

Todo eso es verdad.- admitió Lily.- Sí fui yo quien le robó a todas esas personas.

¿Y pensabas hacer lo mismo conmigo?.- preguntó Genzo, en un susurro.- ¿Yo era tu próxima víctima?

Sí.- Lily casi lloraba.- Tú también estabas dentro de los planes...

Genzo dio un puñetazo en la mesa. Lily saltó, asustada y a punto de llorar.

Yo creí en ti.- musitó él.- Yo creí que eras una buena persona... Pero al final, Marie y James tenían razón. Eres una mentirosa.

Sí, lo soy.- Lily comenzó a llorar.- Pero estoy arrepentida de todo...

No me vas a engañar con tus falsas lágrimas.- replicó Genzo, dándole la espalda.- Me podrás haber engañado una vez, pero no una segunda...

Y después, Genzo hizo algo que dejó atónita a Lily: sacó las llaves de su coche y las dejó sobre la mesa.

La policía está esperándote afuera.- dijo él.- Puedes escapar por la puerta trasera y tomar las calles que van al sur. Tienes dos horas para salir de la ciudad, después de eso daré aviso que te has fugado robándote mi auto.

¿Qué?.- Lily no podía creer lo que oía.- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Que te puedes ir.- explicó Genzo.- Vete, lárgate ahora mismo, pero que sea en este instante antes de que me arrepienta por haber dejado ir a una criminal.

Lily se quedó muda por algunos momentos. ¡Genzo estaba dejándola escapar!

¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?.- quiso saber ella.- A pesar de que sabes quien soy y aun así me vas a dejar ir...

Sí, lo haré, porque a pesar de que ahora sé que jugaste conmigo y que intentaste robarme, no puedo entregarte a la policía.- replicó Genzo, aun dándole la espalda.- Porque a pesar de eso, yo te sigo queriendo...

Fue suficiente. Lily se dijo que ya había sufrido mucho por culpa de alguien que no se lo merecía y que estaba lastimando a un hombre que valía mucho más que todo el dinero del mundo y que cualquier futuro lleno de brillantes que pudieran ofrecerle...

No me iré.- dijo ella, con voz firme.

¿Qué?.- Genzo se dio la vuelta y la encaró.

No huiré.- repitió Lily.- Ya me cansé de huir, ya me cansé de esta vida. Es hora de que enfrente mi destino. Yo nunca quise esto, yo le pedí a Sergio miles de veces que buscáramos otra manera de ganar dinero, pero él no me escuchó y yo estaba demasiado enamorada como para decirle que no.

¿Quién es Sergio?.- preguntó Genzo, curioso.

Mi novio.- respondió Lily.- O el que lo era... Sé que quizás no te interesa saberlo, pero él y yo llegamos a Europa hace casi un año. Yo había terminado mis estudios en México, en verdad tengo una licenciatura, y pues Sergio me convenció de venirme para acá, prometiéndome el mundo entero... Él ya tenía su plan de estafarlos a todos ustedes, se le ocurrió la idea cuando salió ese estúpido reportaje de los solteros más codiciados... Pero para sus planes me necesitaba a mí, yo no quería hacerlo pero terminó por convencerme, con la promesa de que todo terminaría pronto... Fui una idiota, pero yo en verdad que lo quería y en esos momentos lo hubiera dado todo por él... De hecho, lo di... Y cuando me cansé de esto, cuando me dije a mí misma que ya era suficiente, Sergio amenazó con matarme si lo traicionada... No sabía qué hacer, me encontraba entre la espada y la pared sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer... No tenía ninguna salida posible... Hasta que te conocí a ti...

Genzo no sabía si creerle o no. Ella se mostraba sincera, pero ya lo había engañado una vez...

Sé que ahora no me vas a creer.- continuó Lily.- Y no te culpo. No pienso pasarme aquí todo el día intentando convencerte, así que simplemente iré y me entregaré a la policía.

No te creo.- negó Genzo.- Es otro de tus trucos para engañarme.

Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a pensar eso.- replicó ella.

Lily salió de la cocina, decidida, y tomó el teléfono que se encontraba en la sala. Marcó después el número de la policía y dijo quién era y en donde estaba.

Resultaría mejor si vas y te entregas personalmente.- opinó Genzo.

Como quieras.- replicó Lily.

La chica dejó el teléfono y caminó hacia la salida. A la lejanía se escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas de los autos policíacos que habían estado esperando cerca de la mansión. Lily se paró en la entrada, esperando su destino...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munich, Alemania. Ichiro y Alisse llegaron en medio de un día luminoso y lleno de vida, pero a ellos les pesaba algo en el alma...

Taro se negó a hablar con su padre el día en que éste le llamó por teléfono a su club, pretextando que estaba muy ocupado con el entrenamiento. Alisse intentó llamarlo ella también, sin resultados.

No quiere hablar con nosotros.- suspiró Ichiro.- Supongo que debemos esperar a que todo pase... Lo que no entiendo es por qué se está comportando así, como si hubiese hecho algo muy grave. O sea, sí, sus acusaciones de que nosotros somos amantes son bastante fuertes, pero no es nada que no se pueda resolver hablando.

Resolver hablando. Alisse no sabía si debía decirle al señor Misaki que ella y su hijo habían hecho algo mucho más que "hablar". Pero Mariane le aconsejó que por el momento no lo hiciera. ¡Ah! Porque hasta eso, antes de marcharse de Hamburgo, Ichiro presentó a Alisse y a Mariana y las dos mujeres habían congeniado muy bien.

Tengo una hija de tu edad.- comentó Mariane.- Está en Inglaterra, y me sorprende lo mucho que ustedes se parecen.

En carácter, supongo.- comentó Alisse.

Así es.- asintió Mariane.

Ella había detectado inmediatamente que a la chilena le pasaba algo. Tenía en sus ojos un permanente dejo de tristeza. Cuando Ichiro salió a preparar más café, Mariane le preguntó a Alisse qué le pasaba. La chilena se moría tanto por hacer una confesión que le contó todo a Mariane. Ella juró guardar el secreto.

Por ahora, lo mejor será que no le digas nada a Ichiro.- comentó Mariane.- Hasta que tú no asimiles bien lo que pasó, y pues también sería recomendable que pudieras hablar con Taro para aclarar lo que pasó...

Si es que lo consigo.- gruñó Alisse.- El muchacho no se digna a contestar nuestras llamadas...

Y así había sido. Llegó el día en que Ichiro y Alisse tuvieron que marcharse de Hamburgo, sin conseguir que Taro los contactara. La chilena procuraba pensar en cuáles eran sus sentimientos por Taro. Al principio pensó que lo odiaba, por haberla tratado tan mal y después por haberle hecho el amor y haberla abandonado a su suerte... Bueno, no a su suerte, pero sí se marchó sin dignarse en decirle una palabra de frente.

"Siendo sinceras, Alisse", le preguntó ella a su reflejo en el espejo. "¿Misaki tenía motivos para creer que ibas a conquistar al señor Misaki? A ti te gustan los hombres mayores...".

"Bueno", respondió su reflejo. "Admito que el señor Ichiro Misaki podría llegar a gustarme. Pero en definitiva, me gusta más su hijo".

Alisse se quedó atónita con esta declaración, hecha por ella misma. Claro, la verdad era que ella siempre se había sentido atraída por Taro. Pero él se había marchado, así que lo mejor era que Alisse se olvidara de él, terminara su año de práctica con el señor Ichiro y que regresara a Chile a continuar con su vida, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sí, eso sería lo mejor, después de todo, el mundo no se iba a acabar si Taro Misaki nunca volvía a comunicarse con Alisse.

Y esto podría haber funcionado de no ser por la noticia que Alisse recibió poco después...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de varios días de amores secretos, Kojiro ya se había decidido a decirle adiós a Kaori. Le diría que había sido maravilloso el tiempo que habían estado juntos, pero que no era conveniente que siguieran siendo amantes... Podrían seguir siendo socios, y Matsumoto seguiría sacando dinero a expensas de Hyuga, pero en cuanto a amores... Nada.

Todo esto pensaba Hyuga cada vez que regresaba de sus citas con Maki. Ellos habían pasado juntos muchas noches, muy juntos, repitiendo la experiencia de la fiesta. Maki se veía cada vez más emocionada y ambos pensaban que tendrían un gran futuro juntos...

Un día, Kaori decidió dar el golpe. Esperó nuevamente, en el departamento de Huyga, a que él regresara de sus citas con Maki. Kojiro entró, sin imaginarse el problema que estaba por echársele encima...

Ya se te está haciendo costumbre el llegar tarde.- comentó Kaori, con toda tranquilidad.

Estoy cansado, no tengo ánimos de discutir.- replicó Hyuga, lyendo hacia el cuarto.

Lo sé, cómo no te vas a cansar si todas las noches le haces el amor a ésa.- recriminó Kaori, manteniendo la compostura.

No sé de que me hablas.- Hyuga la encaró.

Oh, claro que sí sabes de lo que hablo.- contradijo ella.- Te vi la noche de la fiesta, vi lo que ésa y tú hacían en la bodega.

Kojrio se quedó mudo, ya que no esperaba que Matsumoto los hubiera visto.

Así que no intentes engañarme.- replicó Kaori.- Sé que me engañas con ella. Y no voy a permitir que sigas haciéndolo.

Tienes razón, no continuaremos con esto.- aceptó Hyuga.- Hemos terminado.

Kaori se esperaba algo como eso, por eso ya tenía preparada su respuesta.

¿Quieres terminar conmigo?.- preguntó ella, con una voz un tanto chillona.

Es eso lo que estoy haciendo.- asintió Kojiro.- Mire, usted ya ha hecho mucho por mí, pero creo que ya le he pagado lo suficiente. Podemos seguir siendo socios, pero amantes ya no. Pasamos un buen momento juntos, pero ya fue suficiente.

Ah, no, no creas que te va a salir tan fácil.- replicó Kaori.- No voy a permitir que me abandones. Nadie lo hace.

Pues yo sí lo haré.- Kojiro le dio la espalda.

Ya te dije que no.- Kaori caminó y se paró frente a él.- No vas a dejarme. Porque si lo haces, acabaré con tu carrera.

A estas alturas ya no puedes destruir mi carrera.- replicó Hyuga.- Así que te deseo buena suerte intentándolo.

Eso es lo que te crees tú.- Kaori hizo una mueca.

Eso es lo que es.- replicó Kojiro.

Bueno, en ese caso.- Matsumoto se jugó su carta final.- Si no te preocupa tu carrera, preocúpate por la de tu amiguita.

¿Qué tratas de decirme?.- cuestionó Hyuga.

Que si me dejas, ten por seguro que destruiré a Maki Akamine.- amenazó Kaori.

Hyuga no se lo podía creer, pero en verdad que Matsumoto estaba hablando en serio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo en verdad que no se lo podía creer. Lily en serio que no pensaba huir, cuando el primer auto patrulla dio la vuelta por la calle, Lily comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

¡Detente!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡No lo hagas!

Ya no puedo seguir más con esta farsa.- replicó Lily, sin detenerse.

Genzo corrió y la tomó por la cintura.

Yo no voy a permitir que te entregues, no quiero que te metan a la cárcel.- murmuró él.

Pero me lo merezco.- replicó ella, con sorpresa.- Soy una criminal, ¿lo recuerdas?

Dime que es verdad lo que me acabas de contar, dime que es verdad que tu novio te obligó.- pidió Genzo, desesperado por creerle.

Te juro que es verdad.- Lily sabía que estaba jugándose el todo por el todo.- Es verdad todo lo que te conté, y Sergio me va a matar cuando se entere...

Pero eso no ocurrirá.- dijo Genzo, con seguridad.- Yo me encargaré de eso.

Genzo llevó a Lily a toda prisa hacia la mansión, para después encarar a la policía. Él les explicó que Lily había huido. El capitán Von Tornitz estaba por no creerse la mentira, pero no le quedó más remedio que emprender una búsqueda desesperada, por temor a que fuera cierto. Cuando todos se fueron, Genzo regresó a la mansión. Lily lo esperaba escondida detrás de una fuente. Al verlo llegar, ella le salió al encuentro.

¿En verdad más a ayudarme?.- preguntó ella, mirándolo con esperanza.

Voy a hacerlo.- contestó Genzo.- Porque estoy desesperado por creer en ti. Porque prefiero mil veces que vuelvas a engañarme que el verte en la cárcel. Tanto así te quiero...

Lily saltó y lo besó en los labios con mucha pasión.

Te amo.- murmuró ella, cuando se separaron.- Cómo no amarte, si eres el hombre más noble que hay en el mundo... Te pertenezco toda, en cuerpo y alma...

Lily y Genzo se abrazaron, sin saber que cerca de ellos alguien los vigilaba apretando los puños.

- Te vas a arrepentir.- musitó Sergio, terriblemente dolido y traicionado.- Te juro que me vas a pagar el que me hayas traicionado...

Y Sergio Salazar siempre cumplía sus juramentos.

**Notas:**

Bueno, como le explicaba a Tsuki, si Lily usó su propia sangre en vez de usar sangre de un animal fue para que se hiciera más creíble su asesinato, ya que cuando la policía investigara el ADN en las sábanas se iban a dar cuenta de que la sangre no era de ella sino de un animal.


	17. Chapter 17

Atracción Fatal.

**Capítulo 17.**

Kojiro se odiaba a sí mismo por haber caído en semejante juego. No podía creer que la mujer que tanto lo había ayudado ahora amenazaba con destruirle la vida...

Y te hablo muy en serio.- había dicho Kaori.- Si me dejas, tu amiguita puede decirle adiós a su carrera y a todo por lo que se ha estado esforzando tantos años.

Así habían sido las cosas. Kojiro tendría que terminar con Maki... Él sabía que si le contaba todo a ella, la chica optaría por jugársela y enfrentar a Matsumoto, arriesgándose a perderlo todo, de manera que la única salida posible, era mentir... Él se odiaba a sí mismo por tener que ser tan cruel con la mujer que le había llevado tanta felicidad...

Kojiro le pidió a Maki que se vieran una última vez, aunque ella no sabía que era su última vez...

¡Hola!.- saludó ella, queriendo besar a Kojiro en la boca, pero él no se dejó.- ¿Qué pasa?

Es que ya no deseo que me beses más.- respondió Hyuga, esforzándose por mentir de una manera convincente.

¿Por qué?.- se sorprendió Maki?.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ya no te amo.- respondió Kojiro, simplemente.- Y quiero que esto se termine de una vez.

¿Qué dices?.- Maki no se lo podía creer.- No puedes estar hablando en serio... ¿Es una broma, verdad'

No, no lo es.- Hyuga mostró su cara más seria.- Ya me harté de ti. Solo me serviste para pasar bien un rato.

No es cierto.- Maki comenzó a llorar.- No es verdad lo que me dices... Me dijiste que me amabas...

Y te la creíste.- rió Hyuga, de una manera despectiva.- En realidad, nunca me gustaste siquiera, nada más quería tener un buen sexo contigo y nada más.

Maki no se lo podía creer. ¿En dónde había quedado el Kojiro tierno y dulce de hacía varios días? ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado?

Yo en verdad confié en ti.- Maki seguía sollozando.- En verdad cre+i que entre nosotros había surgido algo maravilloso...

Pues qué tonta eres.- siguió burlándose Hyuga.- Mira que creerte que en verdad me amabas... La única mujer a quien amo es a Kaori. ¡Y pensar que creíste que yo iba a dejarla a ella por ti! ¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo dejaría a una mujer como ella por alguien como tú!

Maki no lo toleró más y estampó su mano en la mejilla de él.

Creí que eras diferente.- musitó ella.- Eres un verdadero idiota...

Maki se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Hyuga apretó los puños, controlando las ganas de ir tras ella... Kojiro estampó su puño contra la pared. Se odiaba a sí mismo, pero más que nada, odiaba a Kaori Matsumoto y al destino que le había preparado una jugarreta como ésa...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron algunas semanas desde que Alisse e Ichiro llegaron a Munich. Él continuaba intentando comunicarse con su hijo, pero a la chilena ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor, al menos anímicamente hablando porque físicamente... Bueno, no había mañana en que Ichiro no notara que Alisse se había encerrado en el baño a vomitar...

Taro había intentado olvidarse de ella dedicándose al sóccer. Los primeros días él consiguió distraerse con las prácticas, pero conforme fueron pasando los días la imagen de Alisse iba metiéndosele poco a poco en la mente otra vez, a tal grado que no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ella...

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- le preguntó uno de sus compañeros de equipo.- Has andado los últimos días de lo más distraído.

Nada.- Misaki negó todo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Es por una mujer, de seguro.- sonrió otro compañero.- Cuando veas a alguien así de tonto es siempre por una mujer...

Taro no decía nada. Su padre había seguido con sus insistentes llamadas, pero él se negaba, por temor a que fuera a reclamarle el hecho de haber abusado de su alumna, sin saber que ella tenía tanto miedo como él de decirle a alguien lo que había pasado entre ellos...

Quizás, en verdad, toda posibilidad de que Alisse y Taro volvieran a encontrarse hubieran podido volverse nulas, de no ser por la noticia que recibió ella poco después... Una mañana, Ichiro Misaki le pidió a Alisse que fuese a revisarse, ya que no era normal que ella se la pasara vomitando por las mañanas y con ascos y mareos por las tardes. Alisse aceptó ir con el médico, al comprobar que quizás lo que creyó que era una infección estomacal podría ser algo más grave...

Alisse nunca olvidaría la tarde en que ella supo lo que le ocurría. Hacía frío y algunas hojas de los árboles caían al suelo... En el hospital la atendió una amable enfermera de edad avanzada, quien le informó que el médico la revisaría dentro de poco. El galeno quiso pedirle unos estudios especiales y le pidió que esperara...

Ella podía ver la ciudad a través de la ventana del consultorio. Podía escuchar los pasos de las enfermeras por el corredor y los murmullos de los pacientes y sus familiares.

Curiosamente, Alisse ya se lo sospechaba... El doctor entró a la habitación, con los resultados de laboratorio en una mano (en México no suelen ser tan rápidos con los resultados) y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Felicidades, señorita Farfán.- dijo el doctor.- Ya sabemos por qué está vomitando tanto por la mañana.

Y fue entonces cuando Alisse lo supo... Estaba esperando al hijo de Taro Misaki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean Lacoste no se podía creer que en verdad Genzo le hubiese creído a Lily Del Valle. La muchacha parecía estar diciendo la verdad, pero ella era una estafadora y ya había engañado a otras personas anteriormente.

Genzo le había hablado a Jean el mismo domingo por la tarde, pidiendo ayuda para una amiga. Jean apenas y se podía creer que en verdad esa "amiga" no era otra que la famosa Niña Estafadora... Genzo y Lily le contaron a Lacoste todo lo ocurrido y preguntaron si habría forma de que ella escapara a la cárcel.

Podría hacerse un trato.- dijo Jean.- Si la señorita Del Valle entrega a su cómplice y demuestra que él es la mente criminal, podríamos reducir su sentencia a lo mínimo...

¿Y eso sería?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Todo depende de qué tan bien manejemos el caso.- respondió Lacoste.- Pero para eso tendríamos que demostrar que en verdad ella no es nada más que otra víctima más.

Lily tenía miedo. Cuando Sergio se enterara de que ella lo estaba traicionando, su vida correría un gran peligro... Pero debía arriesgarse, ya que solo así conseguiría ganarse la confianza de Genzo... Y por él, Lily lo haría todo... El siguiente paso de Jean fue ir con el capitán Von Tornitz para decirle que Lily Del Valle había aparecido y que estaba dispuesta a declarar.

Ella dice que hay alguien más detrás de todo esto.- explicó Jean.- Y que puede entregarlo a cambio de inmunidad y protección.

De verdad que es muy astuta.- gruñó el capitán Von Tornitz.- ¿de verdad le cree a esa mentirosa?

Para eso me pagan.- respondió Jean.- Pero ya las pruebas nos dirán si ella miente o dice la verdad.

El capitán Von Tornitz comentó el caso con la INTERPOL. Ellos aceptaron en escuchar la declaración de Lily a cambio de inmunidad. La INTERPOL ya había recibo la noticia desde mucho antes de que detrás de la Niña Estafadora había una mente criminal perversa... Así pues, el capitán Von Tornitz no tuvo más remedio que hacer un arreglo con la señorita Del Valle... El capitán, junto con un agente especial de la INTERPOL, Jean Lacoste y Genzo Wakabayashi, citó a Lily para tomar su declaración. El capitán Von Tornitz se sorprendió muchísimo con la mirada de tristeza que inundaba los ojos negros de la muchacha, se notaba que en verdad ella había sufrido mucho... Lily dijo todo lo que sabía de los planes de Sergio, habló de sus cuentas bancarias en los bancos suizos e incluso dio datos de sus contactos en Europa. Los hombres que la escuchaban estaban atónitos: Lily Del Valle estaba revelando una enrome cadena de estafadores que llevaba operando en Europa por varios años.

No me esperaba algo como esto.- comentó al capitán Von Tornitz.- Siempre creí que todo esto se trataba de una mujer que había conseguido burlar a la policía a través de puros golpes de suerte.

Pues ya ve que no.- replicó Lily.- Hay más detrás de todo esto...

El siguiente paso fue tomar retratos hablados de los cuatro hombres que habían perseguido a Lily el día en que Genzo la vio por primera vez. Tal parecía ser que los hombres sí eran violadores y narcotraficantes en cuestión. Cuando Genzo y Lily akl fin terminaron, Jean les dijo que tenían muchas posibilidades de que Lily pudiese tener una sentencia leve.

Si es que conseguimos atrapar a estos sujetos.- aclaró Jean.

¿Qué pasaré si no lo consiguen?.- quiso saber Genzo.

los solteros estafados van a irse con todo sobre Lily.- respondió Jean.

Entiendo.- musitó Lily.

Genzo y Lily se dirigían en silencio a la mansión. Ella estaba muy pensativa y temerosa...

No dejaré que nada te pase.- comentó Genzo, adivinando el pensamiento de ella.- Temes por Sergio, ¿no es así?

Va a matarme cuando se entere.- murmuró ella.- Pero ya no me importa. Era un infierno el estar en eso...

Pero ya no más.- dijo Genzo, soltando una mano del volante para tomar una de las manos de Lily.- Yo te daré una vida nueva, un fututo lleno de esperanza.

Un futuro lleno de esperanza. Eso era mucho más valioso e importante que un futuro lleno de brillantes...

Esa noche, Lily y Genzo volvieron a unir sus cuerpos y sus corazones, disfrutando de cada momento como no habían tenido ningún otro. Lily fue la primera en despertar, por la mañana, disfrutando de cada instante de felicidad... No lo podía evitar, ella comparaba a Genzo con Sergio y no había dudas: la diferencia era enorme. Genzo en verdad la amaba y se preocupaba por ella, Sergio únicamente la utilizaba... Hasta en el amor eran diferentes, Sergio siempre quiso ser el dueño de Lily, mientras que Genzo no... Lily se levantó de la cama, con cuidado para no despertar a Genzo. su idea era ir a comprar pan para hacerle a él el desayuno que no pudo hacerle el domingo... Ella se vistió con cuidado y bajó las escaleras de la mansión. Ese día decidió usar el coche de Genzo, ya que él le había dicho que podía usarlo para evitar tener que salir sola a la calle...

Craso error...

Sergio vio cuando Lily subió al automóvil y comenzó a seguirla. Los cuatro hombres que la habían perseguido a ella en un principio iban con él, en una vagoneta.

Esa desgraciada aprenderá a respetarme.- musitó Sergio, con una voz cargada de ira.

Lily se metió a una avenida de alta velocidad, sin sospecharse lo que le esperaba. El hombre que conducía la vagoneta aceleró. Había mucho tráfico, quizás porque se encontraban en la hora pico... Lily avanzó por el carril de alta velocidad, y cuando la vagoneta la alcanzó, Sergio abrió la puerta corrediza y sacó un arma para dispararle a Lily...

Esto te pasa por traicionarme para irte con otro.- gritó Sergio.- Te juré que te mataría si me dejabas.

Lily alcanzó a ver, una milésima de segundo antes, el destello del arma...

¡NO!.- gritó ella, pisando el freno a fondo.

Los demás conductores solo vieron que el automóvil BMW negro fue alcanzado por una metralla, que su conductora perdió el control y que fue a estrellarse a más de 100 kilómetros por hora contra la barrera de contención...

Al mismo tiempo, Genzo despertó con la sensación de que algo terrible había ocurrido...

**Notas:**

Bueno, esto ya lo tenía bien planeado desde el inicio. Tenía deseos de hacer que Lily sufriera un accidente grave, sí que estoy loca...

4

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	18. Chapter 18

Atracción Fatal.

**Capítulo 18.**

Había demasiada confusión. Debido al accidente, muchos coches habían sufrido percances también debido a la carambola que se desarrolló. Los parámedicos y rescatistas no tardaron en llegar. Se abrieron paso entre el montón de fierros retorcidos y llegaron hasta el sitio en donde el BMW negro estaba hecho trizas.

¿Puede oírme?.- gritó uno de los rescatistas, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

¿Habrá alguien con vida?.- preguntó un paramédico.

Lo dudo.- negó el rescatista.- Pero lo averiguaremos...

Los rescatistas comenzaron a trabajar intentando quitar el montón de chatarra retorcida. Todos trabajaban con sumo cuidado, ya que todo estaba cubierto por gasolina, era un milagro que las cosas no hubieran explotado aun...

¿Hay alguien ahí?.- preguntó nuevamente el rescatista, cuando quitaron varios de los restos.

Pero una vez más, no obtuvo respuesta. Al poco rato de trabajo, comenzó a vislumbrarse lo que era una larga cabellera castaña oscura.

Es una mujer.- musitó el paramédico.- Pero dudo mucho que esté viva...

Con mucho esfuerzo, el paramédico se acercó hasta el asiento del conductor. Un brazo muy blanco pendía por fuera del que había sido el asiento del conductor. El paramédico tomó la muñeca, para tratar de sentirle el pulso...

Genzo estaba muy intranquilo. Lily no estaba, y el automóvil tampoco. Lo primero que James pensó fue que la chica se había aprovechado nuevamente de la confianza del joven, pero Genzo encontró una nota de Lily, la cual decía:

"_Fui por bagels para el desayuno. Perdona que haya tomado tu auto, te lo regresaré completo. Te amo"._

Y sin embargo, Genzo no estaba tranquilo. El terrible presentimiento que lo había despertado aun lo acosaba y era cada vez peor...

Tranquilícese, señor.- pidió James.- Ella va a volver, si es que de verdad es tan confiable como usted dice que es.

Yo confío en ella.- replicó Genzo.

¿Y entonces por qué está tan preocupado?

Porque temo por su vida...

No faltaría mucho para que Sergio se enterara de que Lily lo había traicionado. ¿Qué haría él? ¿Qué harían sus amigos criminales?

Y entonces, pasó...

El celular de Genzo comenzó a sonar. Él vio la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un número desconocido. Y fue cuando Genzo lo supo...

¿Hola?.- respondió.

Te quisiste pasar de listo.- dijo Sergio, con voz grave.- Te quisiste robar a mi chica y ahora por eso ella se ha ido...

¿Quién eres?.- preguntó Genzo, aunque él ya lo sabía.- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?

Lo sabes perfectamente.- contestó Sergio.- Soy el dueño de Lily, o lo era antes de que tú te atrevieras a tocarla.

Lily no le pertenece a nadie.- replicó Genzo.- Ella tiene derecho a escoger su destino y no a verse obligada a ser cómplice de un criminal.

Hiciste muy mal al interponerte entre nosotros.- musitó Sergio, con voz cortada.- Éramos muy felices juntos hasta que tú la enamoraste con tus promesas estúpidas... Y ahora, ella ya no está...

¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?.- preguntó Genzo, iracundo.- Mira que si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima...

Ya me hice cargo de esa traidora.- replicó Sergio.- Ni tú ni nadie volverá a tocarla...

¿Qué le hiciste?.- repitió Genzo, cada vez más angustiado.

Pero le respondió el tono de marcar.

Quince minutos más tarde, el capitán Von Tornitz llegaba a la mansión Wakabayashi alemana. Genzo supo por su expresión que no traía noticias buenas...

Lo lamento mucho, señor Wakabayashi.- musitó el capitán.- Pero ha habido un terrible accidente...

Genzo sintió como si hubiese perdido una parte de su alma...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse pensaba en si debía decirle o no al señor Ichiro que ella estaba esperando a su primer nieto. Cuando Alisse volvió del hospital, él le preguntó qué había sucedido, pero Alisse le dijo que se trataba únicamente de una infección estomacal.

Eso explica los vómitos.- comentó Ichiro.

Alisse trató de sonreír. Pero a pesar de eso, no todo era tan desafortunado... Un bebé. Un lindo bebé con los ojos y el cabello de Taro... Y quizás la sonrisa de su abuelo. A pesar de su desafortunada situación, Alisse se sentía feliz por el hijo que estaba esperando y pensaba que no todo estaba tan mal... Siempre y cuando no se pusiera a pensar en que sus padres la colgarían cuando se enteraran de que ella estaba embarazada y que no tenía manera de mantener a un bebé y que quizás tendría que cuidar sola a ese bebé...

Pero aun así, Alisse amaba a ese bebé. Ella llamó a Mariane, en busca de un poco de consuelo. Mariane no dijo nada, aunque hubo un largo silencio por la línea después de que Alisse le dio la noticia.

¿Ya se lo dijiste a Taro?.- quiso saber ella.

Lo haría si pudiera comunicarme con él.- replicó Alisse.

Buen punto.- suspiró Mariane.- ¿Y piensas decírselo a Ichiro?

Supongo que debería.- admitió Alisse.- Pero... Temo que se enoje por haber traicionado sus confianza...

Querida, para hacer un bebé se necesitan dos, y no creo que hayas obligado a Taro a pasar contigo la noche.- replicó Mariane.

Claro que no.- negó Alisse.

Entonces no tiene por qué decirte eso, además, Ichiro no es así.- dijo Mariane.- Va a apoyarte, estoy segura de eso. Es más, se sentirá muy feliz cuando se entere de que va a tener un nieto.

Va a sentirse muy viejo.- opinó Alisse.- Ha tenido una crisis de la edad madura...

Por eso no te preocupes.- rió Mariane, avergonzada.- Que yo me encargo de hacerlo sentir joven.

Alisse también rió, aliviada. La había hecho sentirse mejor el hecho de que alguien la hubiese apoyado... La chilena supo que Mariane tenía razón, tarde que temprano tendría que decirle a Ichiro que ella estaba esperando un hijo de su hijo... O su nieto, para hacerla más fácil.

Los vómitos desaparecieron, pero a Alisse comenzaron a antojársele cosas de lo más extrañas, como helado con camarones y el yogur con chocolate en polvo.

No solías comer esas cosas.- comentó Ichiro en una ocasión.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Bueno, desde hace tiempo ya comía yogur con chocolate en polvo, cuando se acababa el yogur de sabor.- se defendió Alisse.

Pero ella no podía seguir ocultando la verdad por mucho tiempo. Un buen día se decidió y se acercó a hablarle al que ya había llegado a considerar como segundo padre...

¿Podría hablar con usted?.- preguntó Alisse, entrando al nuevo estudio del señor Misaki en Munich.

Claro.- Ichiro dejó de pintar el cuadro que estaba haciendo.- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Alisse respiró hondo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque Kaori había ganado, ella no estaba conforme. Aun tenía en su mente la escena de la bodega en la fiesta de la Juventus y eso iba a cobrársela muy cara a Maki... Matsumoto y Giovanni seguían con su plan de arruinar la carrera de Maki. Giovanni no quería arruinar a la chica, pero se moría de ganas de acostarse con ella, y eso era algo que Kaori iba a aprovechar...

Maki estaba destrizada, se había creído completamente lo que Kojiro le había dicho y estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol.

Va a pagarlo caro.- gruñó Naoko.- Esto no se va a quedar así.

No tiene sentido que hagas nada.- replicó Maki.- Lo único que quiero es olvidar todo esto...

Pero es que ese desgraciado se merece lo peor.- replicó Yukibe.- ¡Mira lo que te hizo! No tiene nombre, se merece que lo castren.

Pobre Kojiro.

No se preocupen más, chicas.- pidió Maki.- Estaré bien. Saldré hoy con Giovanni, él me ha apoyado mucho con esto...

Ese tipo nomás no me cae.- gruñó Naoko.- Me gustaría más que no te acercaras a él, pero es algo que no te puedo impedir...

Tranquila, estaré bien.- dijo Maki, sonriendo levemente.- Solo saldremos como amigos.

Y sin embargo, Giovanni tenía su plan malévolo para esa noche... Él y Kaori habían decidido que el reportero drogaría a Maki para después llevarla a un cuarto de hotel y abusar de ella. Kaori le había conseguido a Giovanni todo lo necesario.

Con el narcótico que te di podrás dormirla al menos unas seis horas.- explicó Kaori.- No olvides llenarle el bolso con la cocaína del paquete, no vayas a inhalártela.

No lo haré.- gruñó Giovanni.- O al menos no me la inhalaré toda.

Después puedes hacer con ella lo que se te plazca.- continuó Kaori.- ¡Ah! Y no se te olvide tomar unas buenas fotografías.

No lo haré.- rió Giovanni.- Eso tenlo por seguro.

Kaori colgó el teléfono, satisfecha. Ése sería el fin de su gran rival.

**Notas:**

Habrá un paro en la producción de este fic por al menos dos días. Su autora está en entrega de reportes de fin de mes y en plena campaña de la Segunda Semana Nacional de Salud, por lo que apenas y tendrá tiempo y neuronas para poder vestirse cada mañana XD. Por su comprensión, gracias

5

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	19. Chapter 19

Atracción Fatal.

**Capítulo 19.**

Ichiro miró con curiosidad a Alisse. No tenía ni idea de lo que la chica pudiera decirle.

¿En qué te puedo ayudar?.- repitió Ichiro.

Pues verá.- titubeó Alisse.- Es solo que quisiera decirle una cosa, pero no me atrevo.

No seas tímida.- sonrió Ichiro.- Dime qué es lo que pasa.

La sonrisa de Ichiro era muy tranquilizadora, pero aun así, Alisse perdió el valor...

Es solo que quería saber si no me puede certificar antes.- dijo Alisse, a quien se le había ocurrido una nueva idea.

¿Qué cosa?.- Ichiro se sorprendió, como era de esperarse.

Sí, quería ver si no podía dar por terminado mi año de estudio antes de tiempo.- aclaró Alisse.- Quisiera volver a casa...

¿Por qué ese cambio?.- Ichiro no comprendía.- Creí que te gustaba estar conmigo.

Y me gusta.- afirmó Alisse.- Pero aun así... Deseo volver, hay algo que tengo pendiente...

No, claro que Alisse no deseaba volver a Chile. Si sus padres se enteraban de que ella estaba embarazada, habría problemas, y muy grandes... Ella había decidido, abruptamente, el irse a vivir a Argentina, en compañía de una prima que tenía allá. Alisse tendría el bebé y lo criaría allí...

De verdad que esperaba que tu estancia conmigo fuese agradable.- suspiró el señor Ichiro, apesadumbrado.- Pero supongo que mi hijo lo arruinó todo...

No fue por él.- Alisse trató de mentir, aunque no fue convincente.

Ichiro prefirió no seguir insistiendo. Asintió con la cabeza, al día siguiente escribiría a la universidad en donde estudió Alisse para informar que la señorita Farfán había tenido que abandonar sus estudios por causa de fuerza mayor...

Y quizás las cosas habrían terminado así de no ser porque minutos más tarde pasó un detalle de aparente insignificancia, pero que para Ichiro fue la respuesta de todo... El señor Misaki decidió servirse unos nachos con queso, para animarse un poco (ya, mi amiga DD y yo nos animamos comiendo nachos con queso), y el pequeño bebé que Alisse llevaba en su vientre tuvo unos deseos enormes de probar ese manjar...

(Jajaja, qué jalado se vio eso XD).

No te ofrezco, porque sé que no te gusta el queso.- dijo Ichiro.

La verdad, me gustaría comer un poco.- musitó Alisse.

Sí, claro.- Ichiro rió, pensando en que se trataba de una broma.

Es en serio.- repitió Alisse.- Se me antojaron.

Ichiro, aun riendo, extendió la charola hacia la chica, y sorprendentemente, ella no se comió uno, sino varios nachos llenos de queso. Ichiro enarcó mucho las cejas. Alisse primero se dejaría cortar la lengua antes que comer queso... Fue entonces cuando él entendió todo: las náuseas, el malestar, los mareos...

Estás embarazada.- afirmó Ichiro, haciendo que Alisse se atragantara.

¿Cómo lo supo?.- Alisse se delató al instante.

Supongo que la pregunta debería ser: ¿cómo es que no lo supe antes?.- suspiró Ichiro.- Era de lo más obvio, ahora que lo pienso...

Uhm... .- Alisse también suspiró.

Ella supuso que no ganaba nada con detener lo inevitable.

¿Cuántos meses llevas?.- pregunto Ichiro.

Dos meses.- respondió Alisse, cabizbaja.

¿Lo saben tus padres?

No.

¿Se los piensas decir?

Lo dudo mucho.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Tenerlo.- Alisse se miró el vientre, aun plano.- De verdad lo quiero...

¿Quién es el padre?.- Ichiro no podía evitar preguntar.

Alisse miró con duda y temor al señor. Tenía mucho miedo de decirle la verdad a Ichiro... Pero ni falta que hacía...

Él sabía la respuesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las enfermeras cuchicheaban, los doctores susurraban... La gente iba y venía, sin mirar a nadie, sin hablar con nadie... El sonido del lugar solo era interrumpido por el sonido de los aparatos que la mantenían a ella con vida...

Genzo aun recordaba el momento exacto en que su vida se detuvo. El capitán Von Tornitz fue quien le dijo que Lily había sido víctima de un ataque. Según los testigos, una vagoneta alcanzó al BMW y le disparó. Lo siguiente fue que la chica perdió el control del automóvil y fue a estamparse a toda velocidad contra la barrera de contención. Lily había sobrevivido, pero se encontraba en muy malas condiciones. La chica había sido salvada por el cinturón de seguridad y las bolsas de aire, pero tenía múltiples fracturas y un golpe en la cabeza que la mantenía en coma.

Su estado es delicado.- había dicho el neurólogo.- Quizás no sobreviva...

Genzo miraba el rostro de la única mujer que había conseguido despertar un sentimiento de amor genuino en él. La cara de Lily tenía tan solo una cortadura en la mejilla derecha, su hermoso rostro no había sufrido mucho daño, pero su mente estaba perdida y Genzo no podía llegar a ella...

Las primeras 48 horas son las más importantes.- había dicho una enfermera.- Si ella sobrevive ese tiempo, sus posibilidades de recuperarse aumentarán considerablemente.

Así que había una pequeña esperanza... Genzo miraba hacia el horizonte, con una mano de Lily entre las suyas, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Marie Schneider.

Acabo de enterarme.- susurró Marie.- ¿Estás bien?

¿Te parece que esté bien?.- respondió Genzo, con voz amarga.- Mi corazón está hecho pedazos.

Yo te dije que ella no era de fiar.- respondió Marie.- Te dije que era una mentirosa.

Genzo optó por no decir nada, pero estaba enojado por el comentario de Marie.

Jean me lo contó todo.- continuó Marie.- Te dije que esa mujer te traicionaría. Y ahora mira, se le ha regresado todo el mal que ha hecho.

Cállate, por favor.- pidió Genzo, tratando de contener su enojo.- No tienes una idea de lo que ella ha sufrido, no se merece que le haya pasado esto...

¿Por qué la sigues defendiendo?.- reclamó Marie, enojada.- ¡Ella estuvo a punto de traicionarte, abusó de tu confianza, y aun así la defiendes! No lo entiendo...

Porque ella lo ha perdido todo por haberse metido con la gente equivocada.- murmuró Genzo.

Era inútil. Marie estaba dolida, no podía creer que Genzo siguiera tan enamorado de esa muchacha extranjera... La alemana optó por darse la vuelta y marcharse sin decir nada. No bien acababa ella de cerrar la puerta cuando el celular de Genzo comenzó a sonar. Él lo respondió sin fijarse en quién llamaba.

¿Hola?.- dijo él.

¿Aun deseas tocarla, ahora que está muerta?.- preguntó Sergio, con cinismo.- ¿Todavía tienes deseos de hacerla tuya?

Vas a pagar.- dijo Genzo, iracundo.- Te juro que vas a pagar por esto. Te arrepentirás de haber lastimado a Lily...

Tuve que hacerlo.- musitó Sergio.- Así evitaré que vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima...

Y antes de que Genzo pudiera decir algo, Sergio colgó. Genzo, desesperado y fúrico, estuvo a punto de estallar... Hasta que el calor de la suave mano que aun sostenía entre su mano derecha lo hicieron recobrar la esperanza...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki pensó que al menos Giovanni se había esforzado: cena romántica a la luz de velas, una docena de rosas rojas, delicioso menú acompañado de un buen vino. Por un momento, Maki pensó que quizás podría olvidar a Hyuga...

Brindemos.- dijo Giovanni, levantando su copa.- Por una mujer tan bella con un gran futuro.

Salud.- dijo Maki, sin saber por quién brindaba Giovanni.

Brindo por ti, por supuesto.- sonrió el reportero.- Serás la mejor.

Gracias.- sonrió Maki, débilmente.

La velada comenzaba a pasar a su fase más lenta. Ya habían comido, bebido y bailado y a Maki comenzaba a darle sueño. Giovanni supo que tendría que actuar rápido.

¿Quieres más vino?.- invitó Giovanni.

No, gracias.- negó Maki.- Ya fue suficiente.

Anda, no le hace daño a nadie.- insistió Giovanni, llenándole la copa de vino.- Toma un poco más.

Maki solo se encogió de hombros, y entonces le dio a Giovanni la oportunidad que él esperaba...

Voy al tocador.- dijo Maki.- En un segundo vuelvo.

Tárdate lo que gustes.- sonrió Giovanni.

En cuanto la chica se marchó, el reportero vació en la copa de vino el narcótico. Cuando la chica regresó, él la instó a que se lo tomara para poder irse rápido. Maki obedeció, sin notar la sonrisa maligna de Giovanni...

Al salir del restaurante, Maki comenzó a sentirse mal, todo le daba vueltas. Giovanni la sostuvo por la cintura.

Me siento mal.- murmuró Maki.- Creo que voy a vomitar...

No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré.- Giovanni la repegó contra su cuerpo.

El muchacho se llevó a la chica a su cuarto de hotel (el de ella). Cuando Maki entró al cuarto, se derrumbó y no supo más de sí...

Y éste, señoras y señores, es mi momento de triunfo.- sonrió Giovanni, con una sonrisa de depravado.

Estaba quitándole la ropa a Maki cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió con violencia.

Quítale las manos de encima.- gruñó una agresiva voz masculina.

Giovanni, sorprendido y asustado, se dio cuenta de que Kojiro Hyuga estaba en la entrada del cuarto.

5

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

El capitán Von Tornitz estudiaba las pistas que sus hombres habían encontrado. El disparo hecho contra el automóvil de Genzo Wakabayashi, manejado por Lily Del Valle, había sido hecho con una ametralladora Uzi Aka-45, una de las armas más potentes y de más largo alcance. La metralla de puro milagro no alcanzó a la chica, pero sí había ocasionado que Lily perdiera el control del automóvil.

De verdad nos enfrentamos a gente muy peligrosa.- comentó el detective Harrison.- No son amateurs, son verdaderos profesionales.

Y esa pobre chica quedó en medio de todo.- murmuró Von Tornitz.- Y pensar que yo creí que ella era la criminal...

Y quizás ahora intenten acabar con Wakabayashi.- comentó Harrison.- Debemos protegerlos a los dos.

Sí, suponiendo que ella sobreviva.- replicó el capitán.

Se había desatado una persecución por todo el país buscando a los criminales que habían intentado asesinar a Lily Del Valle y que habían estafado a nueve de los diez solteros más codiciados de Europa. Desgraciadamente, no se tenían ni fotos ni retratos hablados de los criminales, ya que la única persona que podía describir sus rostros estaba en coma... Genzo dio una descripción detallada de los cuatro hombres que habían perseguido a Lily el primer día en que la vio, pero la policía no estaba segura de que ellos estuviesen involucrados, quizás solo habían sido contratados de momento. Aun así, los retratos habían sido distribuidos por todo el país y en las fronteras, con la esperanza de poder atrapar cuando menos a uno de ellos.

Y Genzo seguía esperando. Lily no daba señales de querer responder, aun cuando él se esforzaba por hacerla volver... Los doctores decían que su vida estaba fuera de peligro, pero no sabían si ella iba a despertar algún día.

El golpe que sufrió en la cabeza fue fuerte.- dijo un médico.- Podría despertar en un día, o quizás en un año, o quizás nunca.

Nunca.- murmuró Genzo.- Nunca...

Podría despertar antes.- corrigió el doctor.- Estamos haciendo todo lo posible... El cerebro humano es todo un misterio. Por lo pronto, no se de por vencido. Ella necesita de alguien que la ayude a pelear ahora.

Genzo suspiró. Él había estado luchando por Lily desde el principio, y no se iba a rendir ahora que ella lo necesitaba.

No me rendiré.- susurró Genzo.

Media hora más tarde llegó el capitán Von Tornitz. Genzo esperaba que él le fuera a decir que habían atrapado a Sergio, pero no fue así...

No tenemos ni una pista, ni una señal.- confesó el capitán.- Son unos verdaderos profesionales, no hemos conseguido encontrarlos.

Si era para decirme malas noticias, mejor no me hubiera dicho nada.- musitó Genzo.

En realidad, vengo a decirle algo que puede ayudarlo a mantener la esperanza.- replicó el capitán.- Me llegó el reporte de balística y de lo encontrado en el sitio del accidente. La metralla no alcanzó a la señorita Del Valle por escasos milímetros. Todo indica que frenó una milésima de segundo antes de que Salazar disparara, lo que fue suficiente para que ella se salvara de morir al instante.

Lo que significa que... .- musitó Genzo.

Que ella intentó salvarse, porque desea seguir viviendo.- completó el capitán.- Y lo hizo por usted. No pierda la esperanza.

Genzo contempló a la joven dormida. Lily había hecho lo posible para salvarse, por él...

Sergio, oculto en una casa abandonada en Hamburgo, veía las noticias. Él pensó que Lily no había sobrevivido al accidente, eso hubiese sido poco menos que un milagro, y por eso había estado molestando a Genzo. Sin embargo, la prensa se enteró de que la joven había escapado con vida del horrible accidente y que convalecía en el Hospital de Hamburgo. Sergio, al enterarse de esto, sintió que la sangre le hervía de rabia. Había fracasado en su intento de matar a Lily, además de que ahora ella se encontraba nuevamente con ese Wakabayashi... Los celos lo invadían por dentro.

Le pusiste la mano encima, desgraciado.- murmuró Sergio, mirando una imagen de Genzo en la televisión en donde se negaba a dar declaraciones.- Nunca debiste haberla tocado, ella es mía...

Y fue en ese momento cuando Sergio supo que el origen de todo el problema había sido Genzo Wakabayashi... Salazar se había equivocado al intentar eliminar a Lily, a quien debió haber matado era a Genzo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiro no sabía que pensar. Taro, su hijo, había embarazado a su alumna. Alisse casi lloró cuando le confesó que el padre del hijo que esperaba no era otro que Taro, pero lloró aun más cuando Ichiro le dijo que la apoyaría en todo.

No es necesario que te vayas de Alemania.- dijo Ichiro.- Yo te ayudaré. Puedes tener el bebé aquí y quedarte a vivir conmigo, te apoyaré.

Pero no quiero meterme entre usted y Mariane.- replicó Alisse, llorosa.- Supongo que ustedes planean tener toda una vida por delante y...

Yo creo que a Mariane le encantará cuidar a un bebé.- interrumpió Ichiro.- Así como a mí.

De verdad se lo agradezco.- musitó Alisse.- Pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya...

¿A dónde irás, de cualquier manera?.- quiso saber Ichiro.- De cualquier manera no tienes pensado decirle nada a tus padres, lo que significa que no piensas volver a Chile.

Eso es cierto.- admitió Alisse.- Pero pensaba irme a Argentina con una amiga que...

¿A Argentina?.- rió Ichiro.- Perdona, pero creo que nunca irás a allá y bien lo sabes. No es un sitio que te pueda gustar.

Alisse se sorprendió de que Ichiro la conociera tan bien.

Es cierto.- admitió Alisse.- No quisiera ir a Argentina, pero no tengo otro lugar.

Claro que lo tienes.- replicó Ichiro.- Mi casa es tu casa. Y la de tu hijo también, que es mi nieto. Te lo digo en serio, Alisse, quiero que te quedes a vivir conmigo.

Alisse al final había aceptado. Después había estado la encrucijada de si debía o no decirle a Taro que iba a ser padre, pero Alisse le pidió a Ichiro que por el momento no lo hiciera... Además, Taro seguía sin contestar las llamadas...

(Taro bien podría ser el "eterno ausente" en este fic).

Ichiro suspiró. Toda su vida amenazaba con convertirse en caos, hasta que recordó que un nieto no era un caos, sino una bendición...

Una noche, Alisse despertó con un terrible dolor en el vientre. Ella ya había sentido molestias así días antes, pero lo atribuyó a las molestias normales de un embarazo, pero en esos momentos el dolor era intenso... Alisse no lo soportó más, y decidió levantarse a buscar algo para calmar el dolor... Ella sentía que algo caliente le escurría por las piernas... Encendió la luz... Y vio que las sábanas de su cama estaban empapadas en sangre...

Alisse gritó, segundos antes de desmayarse por el intenso dolor que la acosó.

Adiós a la vida con el nuevo nieto, adiós a la larga lista de nombres para bebé que Alisse había estado haciendo en los días anteriores... Cuando Ichiro la llevó al hospital, ella ya había abortado. Los médicos únicamente pudieron hacerle el legrado a la chica y tenerla en observación...

Pobre Alisse. Realmente había sufrido mucho los últimos meses, y cuando al fin había encontrado algo que pudiese ser hermoso, lo había perdido también...

Taro acababa de bañarse cuando le informaron que tenía una llamada urgente desde Alemania. Él temió que algo malo le hubiese pasado a su padre... O a Alisse... Taro contestó la llamada, temiéndose lo peor...

¿Hola?.- dijo él.

Taro.- era Ichiro.- Debes venir a Munich inmediatamente. Algo terrible ha sucedido...

Ichiro no quiso darle detalles por teléfono. Taro tomó el próximo vuelo a Alemania, con el corazón encogido por el temor...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kojiro miraba con verdadera rabia a Giovanni. Éste no entendía cómo era que el muchacho se había enterado de que él y Maki estaban juntos.

Quítale las manos de encima.- repitió Hyuga.- O te arrepentirás.

¿Tú me lo vas a impedir?.- replicó Giovanni, irónico.

Sí, yo te lo voy a impedir.- afirmó Kojiro.- No te atrevas a tocarla.

Maki dormía apaciblemente, sin tener una idea del riesgo en el que estaba. Ella se encontraba semidesnuda, cosa que le dio más rabia a Kojiro.

Realmente no sé como te atreviste.- dijo Hyuga.- Pero te vas a arrepentir de haber intentado abusar de Maki.

No sé cómo te enteraste.- replicó Giovanni.- Pero resultará mejor. Primero te haré trizas y después a ella la haré mía.

Ni se te ocurra.- gruñó Kojiro.

El reportero se acercó amenazante a Kojiro. Éste se puso a la defensiva y le dio un buen par de puñetazos en la cara al italiano. Éste trastabilló y cayó sobre la cama, a un lado de Maki. Kojiro lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

Levántate, cobarde.- dijo Hyuga.

Giovanni recordó entonces la cocaína que llevaba en el bolso del pantalón, la misma que iba a sembrar en la habitación de Maki para acusarla de tomar drogas. Se sacó un puñado de la bolsita de plástico que la contenía y se lo aventó en plena cara a Hyuga. Él no alcanzó a aspirarla toda, pero aun así se sintió un tanto mareado. Kojiro soltó a Giovanni y se dejó caer al suelo.

Gran noticia la que tendré.- comentó Giovanni.- Dos japoneses drogándose juntos. Esto no le va a gustar a Kaori, pero ni modo, así se dieron las cosas.

Nunca pensé que en verdad Kaori pudiese estar involucrada en esto.- musitó Hyuga, tremendamente mareado por la droga que había aspirado.- Se me hace increíble...

Pero es la verdad, amigo.- replicó Giovanni.- Tu mujer es realmente temible...

Cuando Kaori colgó la noche anterior, luego de haber hablado con Giovanni sobre sus planes, Kojiro había estado escuchando desde la habitación contigua. Él no se podía creer que Kaori estuviese detrás de todo eso, pero las pruebas eran contundentes, así que por precaución, había ido a la habitación de hotel de Maki para ver si ella se encontraba bien...

En fin, ni modo, amigo, así son las cosas.- dijo Giovanni, sacando un poco de líquido extraño en una jeringa que bien podía ser cloruro de potasio.- Todos pensarán que moriste de una sobredosis...

Pero antes de que Giovanni le pudiese inyectar el medicamento, Kojiro le lanzó un puñetazo al estómago. El joven perdió el aliento y cayó al suelo. Hyuga aprovechó entonces para noquearlo con unos buenos golpes al rostro.

Mientras tanto, Kaori pensaba que su rival estaba a punto de caer en la desgracia, pero no sabía que la estaba por caer en desgracia era ella... Alguien de su pasado estaba a punto de volver para cobrar venganza...

**Notas:**

El cloruro de potasio es un medicamento sumamente letal y poderoso, produce paro cardiaco y la muerte en personas que no lo necesitan.

Sam, lo siento, ya lo pensé y no podrás matar a Matsumoto en este fic... Pero tengo algo planeado para un fic futuro, si me permites usar a Kirei, por supuesto.

Bueno, a últimas fechas he recibido varias peticiones de algunas personas para que incluya a sus personajes en mis fics. Debo decir que me siento muy honrada de que haya gente que crea que mis fics valen lo suficiente como para que deseen incluir a sus personajes en ellos, pero debo pedirles a todos por favor que no se ofendan si no los incluyo. Casi no me gusta utilizar personajes que no conozco, a los que he incluido en mis historias son personajes que he llegado a conocer a través de sus autores o de otros fics, no incluyo gente cuyas personalidades no conozca por temor a cambiarles algo sin querer, así que, básicamente, la primera regla no impuesta para que yo incluya a un personaje que no es mío es que yo conozca bien a la persona que lo creó y al personaje en cuestión. Lo lamento, pero si no los conozco no puedo inspirarme para escribir la historia. Además, comúnmente yo primero pienso en la historia y después pienso en el personaje que podría interpretar el papel, y repito, no puedo pensar en un personaje si no lo conozco. Por eso, discúlpenme las personas que me han mandado las fichas de sus personajes, no he dicho que no vaya a utilizarlos en mis historias pero les pido por favor que no se enojen si termino por no hacerlo. Lo siento, soy escritora aficionada, no una profesional, no consigo inspirarme con todos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

De noche es cuando todo el mundo baja la guardia, y eso incluye al personal de los hospitales. Los internos y residentes que se quedan de guardia prefieren dormir un poco a estar atentos a cualquier persona extraña que desee entrar. Por supuesto, eso es cosa de los guardias de seguridad, aunque ellos también bajan la guardia de noche...

Él iba vestido con una gabardina larga y un sombrero que hacía juego. Con la cantidad de contactos que tenía, no le fue difícil conseguir un pase permanente para permanecer en el hospital toda la noche. Él se ocultó en el baño de hombres, a la espera de su víctima...

Genzo despertó, sobresaltado. Algo había conseguido llamar su atención, pero no sabía qué era. Miró a Lily, con la esperanza de que hubiera sido ella quien lo hubiese despertado, pero no era así: Lily dormía apaciblemente en su sueño comatoso. Genzo se desperezó, bostezando. Sintió un poco de sed, y gruñó al darse cuenta de que la jarra de agua estaba vacía. Genzo tomó la jarra y se dirigió a la cocina, la cual en esos momentos estaba vacía, con tan solo un par de luces encendidas. Genzo se dirigió al garrafón de agua y comenzó a llenar la jarra. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando sintió que algo punzante se le clavaba entre las costillas.

No te muevas.- gruñó Sergio, con voz agria.- No grites, no hagas un escándalo.

Ni lo pensaba hacer.- con cuidado, Genzo sostuvo la jarra para que no se le derramara el agua.

Es curioso como en casos como éstos uno se preocupa por cosas sin importancia.

Llévame a donde está ella.- ordenó Sergio.

Evidentemente, hablaba de Lily. Genzo se dijo a sí mismo que primero sdejaría que Sergio lo matara antes que llevarlo con Lily.

No.- dijo Genzo.

¿Qué dices?

Que no te llevaré.- repitió Genzo.- Mátame si quieres, pero no te llevaré ante ella.

¡Llévame ante ella!.- bramó Sergio.- ¡Ahora!

No lo haré.- Genzo se mantuvo firme.- Dejé que le hicieras daño una vez, pero no una segunda.

Si no me llevas ante ella, te voy a...

¿A qué?.- lo enfrentó Genzo.- ¿A matarme? Ya te lo dije: házlo.

Sergio perdió la paciencia. Tomó a Genzo por la chaqueta y lo empujó hasta salir de la cocina.

Camina.- ordenó.- Será mejor que me lleves por las buenas, porque si es por las malas iré de habitación en habitación matando a cuanto enfermo me encuentre en el paso hasta encontrar a Lily.

A Genzo no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Ambos hombres entraron a la habitación en donde Lily estaba dormida. Sergio se acercó a la cama, Genzo trató de impedirlo pero entonces el primero usó su arma para apuntarle a Lily.

Mira nada más ese verdugón tan feo que tienes en el rostro.- murmuró Sergio, acariciando la mejilla de Lily.- Pero no arruinará tu belleza, ya verás como en unos cuantos días estarás mejor...

Tú le hiciste esto.- gruñó Genzo, furioso.- ¿Lo olvidas?

Fue por tu culpa.- replicó Sergio.- Tú la enamoraste, tú la apartaste de mí.

Tú fuiste el que la alejó, te aprovechaste de ella, abusaste de que ella te amaba para usarla en tus planes.- replicó Genzo.- Lily dejó de quererte desde hace mucho tiempo, yo solo le di el amor que tú nunca pudiste darle.

Sergio, furioso, le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Genzo, o bueno, intentó dárselo, porque Genzo detuvo el golpe con la mano.

Olvidé decirte que tampoco voy a dejar que me pongas a mí una mano encima tan fácilmente.- dijo Genzo, al tiempo que empujaba a Sergio contra la pared.

Sergio dejó caer el arma que traía, Genzo aprovechó para tomarla, pero antes de que pudiera amenazar a Genzo con ella, Sergio se le dejó ir ambos hombres cayeron al suelo. Ellos forcejearon por el control del arma, en un momento Sergio le dio una patada en el estómago a Genzo, lo que lo hizo perder el control. Sergio tomó el arma y apuntó con ella a Lily.

¡NO, LILY!.- gritó Genzo.

Algo en ese grito hizo eco en el cerebro de Lily, el tono de ansiedad y angustia activaron un mecanismo de defensa muy poderoso... Sergio iba a disparar cuando entonces Lily abrió los ojos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro llegó a Munich. Su padre le dijo que debía dirigirse a toda prisa al Hospital General, sin querer decirle por teléfono el problema. El joven llegó preguntando por el señor Ichirro Misaki, pero le dijeron que no había nadie con ese nombre ahí... Taro trataba de descubrir cuál era la trampa cuando Ichiro llegó.

¡Papá!.- la preocupación y las semanas de no verlo hicieron que Taro se le dejara ir a su padre.- ¡Estás bien!

Sí, lo estoy.- Ichiro Misaki también abrazó emocionado a su hijo.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ichiro soltó a su hijo y lo miró por varios minutos antes de responder.

Es Alisse.- dijo Ichiro.- Tuvo un aborto.

¿Un a...?.- Taro se quedó perplejo.- ¿Qué?

Un aborto.- repitió Ichiro.- Ella perdió... A tu hijo...

Taro sintió como su hubiese estado parado sobre una montaña que se derrumbó en el preciso instante en que escuchó que Alisse había perdido a su hijo... Su hijo...

¿Alisse... embarazada?.- Taro quería creer que se trataba de una mentira.

Sí.- asintió Ichiro, sintiendo más que nunca una honda tristeza por su hijo, su alumna y su nieto...

¿Cuántos meses tenía?.- preguntó Taro, con un hilo de voz.

Dos meses.- respondió Ichiro.

Dos meses, los mismos que Taro había pasado en París. No era necesario ponerlo en tela de juicio, Taro sabía que ese hijo había sido suyo.

Ella te necesita.- dijo Ichiro.- Y tú la necesitas a ella. deja ya de ser tan terco, sé que la amas. No sigas perdiendo el tiempo...

Misaki se dirigió con paso lento a la habitación de Alisse. No sabía qué diría, no sabía qué pensaría, solo sabía que tenía que verla...

Alisse no dormía, solo estaba acostada mirando fijamente al techo. Se le habían agotado todas las lágrimas, aunque en realidad ella no era muy dada a llorar. Alguien tocó a la puerta. Alisse no respondió, para que la gente pensara que ella estaba dormida. Y sin embargo, la persona abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto. Alisse no se dio cuenta de que era Taro hasta que lo tuvo a un lado de ella.

Hola.- musitó Taro.

Alisse no respondió.

Mi padre acaba de decirme lo que ocurrió.- continuó él.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No respondiste jamás nuestras llamadas.- replicó Alisse, sin mirarlo.

Touché.- musitó Taro, débilmente.- Lo lamento, es solo que no tuve el valor de hacerle frente a lo que te hice... Pensé que me odiarías más que nunca...

Y debería hacerlo.- dijo Alisse, enojada.- Debería odiarte porque hiciste de mi estancia en Alemania un infierno. Me acusaste de querer seducir a tu padre, después me embarazaste y te largaste. Eres despreciable.

Y me lo merezco.- musitó Taro.- Lo lamento, fui un idiota... Lo único que puedo decirte es que... Es solo que la primera vez que te vi no supe que pensar de ti... Nunca había visto a una mujer como tú, tan segura de sí misma... Lo lamento, Alisse, es que no creo en el amor a primera vista, por eso me negué a reconocer cuánto te quería...

Pro primera vez, Alisse miró al muchacho. Éste se veía de lo más sincero y compungido.

Perdóname, no supe cuánto te amaba hasta esa noche que pasamos juntos.- continuó Taro.- Y si hubiera sabido que estabas esperando un bebé, no me habría ido, me hubiese quedado contigo, te habría llevado a las consultas con el doctor, habría comprado muchas cosas... Lo siento...

Alisse volvió a mirar al techo, sin responder. Taro se dio cuenta de que ella derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.

¿Sabes? Si hubiese sido niño le habría puesto Daniel.- murmuró Alisse.- Y si hubiera sido niña, le habría puesto Nora...

Fue suficiente para que los dos bajaran sus barreras. Taro y Alisse se abrazaron, sabiendo que no podrían recuperar el hijo que habían perdido pero que sí podrían recuperar el tiempo perdido...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kojiro despertó, algo atontado. Le costó algo de trabajo recordar que se encontraba en el suelo del cuarto de hotel de Maki Akamine. Giovanni seguía inconsciente en el piso. Kojiro le buscó el pulso, temiendo que se le hubiese pasado la mano, pero no, el reportero seguía vivo. Maki seguía dormida, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo le duraría el narcótico. Hyuga se levantó, con mucha dificultad, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a un lado de la chica.

No puedo creer que tuve que dejarte a ti por ella.- murmuró Hyuga, acariciándole el cabello a la muchacha.

Maki suspiró entre sueños. Kojiro tomó la ropa que Giovanni le había quitado y comenzó a ponérsela de nuevo, después la acomodó bien en la cama y la arropó. Cuando Giovanni despertó, Hyuga lo miraba amenazante.

Y ahora.- dijo él.- Me vas a ayudar a quitarme a Kaori de encima, sino deseas que Maki y yo te acusemos con la prensa de querer boicotearnos.

Giovanni miró al jugador con el entrecejo fruncido.

Pero ni falta hacía que Kojiro buscara una manera de quitarse a Kaori de encima, ya que por ella vendría una ola del pasado. Mientras Kaori disfrutaba de un buen vino, pensando en que esos momentos su rival estaría hecha pedazos, el celular de ella sonó. Kaori respondió, pensando en que se trataba de Giovanni, pero Matsumoto se quedó helada al escuchar de quién se trataba...

Al fin llamas.- dijo Kaori.- Ya te estabas tardando.

No sabía que me estabas esperando con tanta urgencia.- dijo una voz.- De haberlo sabido, te hubiese llamado antes.

¿Tú?.- Kaori se levantó de su asiento de un brinco.- ¿Qué haces llamándome? ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!

Ah, ¿se te olvida que yo sé algo que los demás no deberían saber?.- amenazó la voz.- Yo podría recordártelo.

¡De ninguna manera!.- gritó Matsumoto.- ¡No lo permitiré!

Kaori colgó el teléfono con violencia. Ya se había olvidado de ese personaje de su pasado...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily abrió los ojos. Sergio estaba parado frente a ella, con la perplejidad marcada en el rostro.

¡Mi amor, has despertado!.- gritó Sergio, tirando el arma al suelo.

Ser... .- titubeó Lily.- Ser...

No hables, preciosa.- pidió Sergio.- Te sacaré de aquí, nos iremos juntos a las Bahamas, como te lo prometí. Ya tenemos mucho dinero, seremos felices juntos.

Genzo tomó la jarra que había dejado en la mesa al entrar al cuarto y se acercó con cuidado a Sergio. Lily lo miró, pero supo disimular... Aun cuando acaba de despertar, sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo...

Ya verás, primero mataré a Genzo Wakabayashi y después te sacaré de aquí.- continuó Sergio.

Sí.- musitó Lily.

Genzo aprovechó y golpeó a Sergio en la cabeza con la jarra llena de agua, la cual se hizo añicos. El japonés tomó a la mexicana entre sus brazos, arrancando sueros y aparatos y salió corriendo de la habitación.

No voy a dejar que él te vuelva a lastimar.- dijo Genzo.- No lo permitiré.

No quiero que él te lastime.- musitó Lily.

¡Alto!.- gritó uno de los guardias de seguridad, quien no había hecho anda inteligente en toda la noche.- ¡No puede llevarse a los pacientes!

Genzo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir unas escaleras que se atravesaron en su camino. Las escaleras los llevaron a la azotea... El guardia de seguridad quiso seguirlos, pero alguien lo golpeó por detrás con algo duro y se desplomó en el suelo. Genzo acomodó a Lily en el suelo y le puso su chamarra.

Va a hacernos pedazos.- musitó Lily, preocupadísima.- Va a matarnos...

No lo voy a permitir.- negó Genzo.

Sergio salió a la azotea y al primero al que vio fue a Genzo. Se le dejó ir, dando un grito. Pero el japonés lo esquivó con facilidad y le dio un buen par de golpes en la cara. Ambos se encontraban muy cerca del borde de la azotea, y Lily miraba angustiada cada vez que Genzo amenazaba con caerse... En una de ésas, Sergio intentó empujar a Genzo, pero éste se hizo a un lado, haciendo que el primero perdiera el equilibrio sobre el borde...

Genzo y Lily miraron cómo Sergio, con cara de horror, perdía el equilibrio y se precipitó al vacío...

**Notas:**

Bueno, ya el siguiente capítulo será el último, espero.

No lo dije, pero un legrado es el procedimiento que se hace para limpiar la matriz después de un aborto.


	22. Chapter 22

Atracción Fatal.

**Capítulo 22.**

Kaori no se esperaba lo que pasó después. Seguía esperando a que Giovanni le llamara cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Kojiro.

Creí que habías salido con Takeshi Sawada.- dijo Kaori, algo asustada.

¿Cómo pudiste?.- reclamó Kojiro.- ¡YO confié en ti!

No entiendo de qué me hablas.- Matsumoto mantuvo la compostura.

Hiciste un trato con Giovanni para que drogara y violara a Maki.- los ojos de Kojiro despedían chispas.- Para destruir su carrera. ¿Cómo te aterviste?

No sé de qué me hablas.- Kaori comenzó a sudar frío.- Yo no ,le pagué a ese reportero para que le hiciera algo a tu amiguita.

Te escuché hablando por teléfono con él.- dijo Kojiro.- Escuché cómo te ponías de acuerdo con él para hacerle daño.

Matsumoto ya no podía seguir fingiendo. Kojiro ya sabía la verdad.

Ella no debió atreverse a meterse contigo.- dijo Kaori, arrojando a un lado la copa de vino.- ¡Ella te alejó de mi lado!

¡Ella me demostró lo que es el verdadero amor!.- gritó Hyuga.- Trajo a mi vida un soplo de juventud y de vida.

¡Ella no puede darte nada mejor de lo que yo te puedo dar!.- gritó Kaori.- Yo mataría por ti.

Ya me di cuenta de eso.- murmuró Hyuga.- Si Maki hubiera recibido una dosis mayor del narcótico que le diste a Giovanni, ella habría muerto.

Nunca pensé en matarla.- replicó Kaori.- Solo quería que ese niño le diese una buena lección para que aprendiera a no meterse con lo que es mío.

No puedo creer que en verdad estuve a punto de pedirte que te casaras conmigo.- murmuró Hyuga.

Estas palabras elevaron a Kaori al cielo.

¿Quieres que sea tu esposa?.- preguntó ella, emocionada.- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Eso era antes.- negó Hyuga con la cabeza.- Ahora que me doy cuenta en lo que te has convertido, ya no...

¡Yo debo ser tu esposa!.- gritó Kaori.- ¡Nadie mejor que yo para hacerte feliz!

Matsumoto se le dejó ir a Hyuga, ella se abrazó a él pero Kojiro no hizo el intento de corresponder.

Yo debo ser tu esposa.-repitió Kaori.

Deja al muchacho en paz.- ordenó una voz que le produjo a la mujer escalofríos.- Ya suficiente has hecho.

Hyuga se sorprendió mucho al ver a esa persona ahí, y más que le hablara a Kaori de esa manera. La mujer se soltó de Kojiro y enfrentó al visitante.

Te dije que no te quería volver a ver.- dijo ella.- Te quiero fuera de mi vida.

¿Así como él te quiere fuera de la suya?

Kojiro me ama y lo sabes.- replicó Matsumoto.

No, ya no te ama, te desprecia. ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?

Eso no es cierto.- negó Kaori, enfáticamente.- ¿Verdad que aun me amas, Kojiro?

Hyuga negó lentamente con la cabeza, con tristeza y lástima por ella.

¿Lo ves? Déjalo en paz.- ordenó el visitante.- Hiciste mucho por él en el pasado, cosa que te agradece mucho, estoy seguro, pero ahora amenazas con destruirle la vida. Aléjate de él ahora que puedes, déjalo que sea feliz con quien él ama.

¿Y qué si no quiero hacerlo?.- gruñó Kaori, retadoramente.

Le diré a la prensa que tú y yo fuimos amantes.- respondió el hombre.

Kojiro se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Kaori y...? ¿Amantes? No podía ser... Hyuga sintió un ramalazo de asco.

No te atreverías.- dijo Kaori.

Pruébame.- replicó él.

Matsumoto le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él hablaba en serio. Derrotada, miró una última vez a Hyuga, quien no le dio ni una mirada de compasión Matsumoto salió del departamento sin decir nada más... Hyuga miró, agradecido, a su salvador.

Gracias.- dijo Kojiro.

No te preocupes muchacho.- respondió el hombre.- Solo me interesa que seas feliz y que tengas una buena vida.

Kira Kozo sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y salir del departamento, en pos de Kaori. El teléfono de Hyuga comenzó a sonar. Él sonrió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Maki.

¿Hola?.- dijo Maki.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

Todo solucionado.- respondió Hyuga.- Tendremos un largo futuro juntos.

Y así sería.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiro terminaba de darle los últimos toques al cuadro que estaba pintando en esos momentos. Contempló la pintura por varios minutos y después sonrió, satisfecho.

Quedó hermoso, como todos los cuadros que haces.- sonrió Mariane.

Gracias, mi amor.- Ichiro sonrió, para después darle un beso.

Ejem.- Alisse carraspeó.- Perdonen que interrumpa, pero quizás deseen algo de limonada.

Muchas gracias.- dijo Mariane.- Al tiempo que tomaba un vaso para ella y otro para Ichiro de los que Alisse traía.- ¿Y Taro?

No debe tardar en llegar.- contestó Alisse.

Los tres se encontraban en una casa ubicada en alguna buena colina de Alemania desde donde se podían observar los bellos Alpes.

¿Cuándo van a casarse?.- preguntó Alisse a Ichiro y Mariane.- ¿Ya escogieron fecha?

No todavía.- negó Mariane.- Yo quiero ir a ver a Emilia a Inglaterra para darle la noticia en persona.

Ya veo.- sonrió Alisse.- Les dejaré mi domicilio en Chile, para que me localicen.

¿Vas a regresar a Chile?.- quiso saber Mariane.

Sí, es que deseo ver a mis padres y mis amigos, antes de decidirme a cambiar de domicilio.- contestó Alisse.

¿Y qué piensa mi hijo de eso?.- cuestionó Ichiro.

Pues creo que no está muy feliz por tenerme lejos, pero creo que si sobrevivimos a lo que pasamos, podremos soportar la distancia por unos cuantos meses.- rió Alisse.

Eso es lo que tú crees.- replicó Taro en esos momentos.

Mariane, Ichiro y Alisse sonrieron al verlo. El muchacho traía un pastel entre las manos.

No me digas que te vas a poner en el plan de que quieres que me quede a vivir en Alemania.- dijo Alisse.

No.- negó Taro.- Pero no quiero que te vayas a Chile sin mí.

¿Me estás diciendo que quieres acompañarme a ver a mis padres?.- rió Alisse.- Te colgarán si sospechan siquiera que somos novios, no les va a parecer cuando les diga que vivimos juntos.

No iré como tu novio.- replicó Taro.- Si no como tu esposo.

¿Qué dijiste?.- exclamó Alisse, sorprendida. Ichiro y Mariane levantaron las cejas.

Que quiero que tus padres me conozcan como el hombre que te va a cuidar por siempre.- sonrió Taro, de una manera muy dulce.

El muchacho dejó el pastel sobre la mesa, sacó de su chamarra una cajita y e hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

Alisse Farfán.- dijo Taro.- No he sido precisamente el mejor hombre que has conocido, pero si me lo permitieras, ocuparía todo mi tiempo en convertirme en el mejor hombre que puedas llegar a conocer. Te amo. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ichiro y Mariane estaban más que asombrados. Alisse miró fijamente a Taro a los ojos por largos minutos y después sonrió.

¿En verdad quieres que pasemos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas?.- preguntó ella.

Lo deseo más que cualquier otra cosa.- respondió Taro.

¿Estás seguro de que me vas a tolerar toda tu vida?.- cuestionó Alisse.

Te amaré cada segundo de mi vida.- contestó él.- ¿Aceptas?

Alisse sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sí.- respondió Alisse.

Taro sacó el anillo de la cajita de terciopelo y se lo puso a Alisse en el dedo. Él se levantó y la abrazó a ella. Ambos se besaron, mientras Ichiro y Mariane sonreían y los Alpes Suizos aparecían como bello escenario de fondo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La policía alemana había capturado a los cómplices de Sergio Salazar en el mayor fraude que se había registrado en Europa en las últimas décadas. Algunos secuaces de Salazar habían conseguido escapar, pero la INTERPOL ya andaba tras de sus pistas. Sergio Salazar fue declarado muerto a las afueras del Hospital General de Hamburgo, y fue declarado como el culpable del intento de asesinato de Lily Del Valle y como cabecilla principal del gran fraude. Los cargos contra Lily fueron retirados cuando los solteros estafados descubrieron que ella había sido una víctima más de Salazar.

Lily se recuperaba lentamente de sus heridas. Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, ella contactó a sus padres en una llamada telefónica salpicada de llanto. Lily hizo la promesa de volver a México en cuanto se sintiera mejor.

Ay hija.- musitó Emily Del Valle.- Ya sabía yo que ese Sergio no te daría nada bueno... Nunca me dio confianza.

Lo sé, mamá.- respondió Lily.- Debí hacerte caso... Lo lamento.

Lo hecho, hecho está.- sentenció Emily.- Ahora lo importante es que estás bien y que tienes todo un futuro por delante.

"Sí, un futuro lleno de esperanza", pensó Lily.

Y todo gracias a Genzo Wakabayashi.- añadió Lily. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin él...

Emily ya había escuchado lo suficiente sobre Genzo Wakabayashi como para saber que él había sacado a su hija de las garras del horror de Sergio. Y ella también sabía que tarde que temprano, ese tal Genzo se convertiría en su yerno...

Te estaremos esperando.- dijo Emily.- Regresa pronto a casa, hija.

Volveré, madre.- contestó Lily.- Es una promesa.

Lily colgó el teléfono. Se encontraba descansando en la mansión Wakabayashi alemana, recostada sobre un diván. James y Mine habían cambiado su manera de pensar al conocer toda la historia y ahora aceptaban a la muchacha como un integrante más de la familia. Incluso Marie Schneider fue también para tratar de limar asperezas.

Lamento haberte tratado tan mal.- dijo Marie.- Es solo que nunca me pareciste confiable...

No tienes por qué disculparte: tú tenías razón.- contradijo Lily.- Yo intenté engañar a Genzo para robarme su dinero... No hiciste más que protegerlo, no tienes por qué disculparte de nada.

Y sin embargo, él nunca dejó de creer en ti.- Marie desvió la mirada.- Fue cuando me di cuenta de que no tendría ninguna oportunidad...

Lily notó el anhelo en los ojos de Marie. La mexicana sentía que Genzo se merecía alguien como la alemana, que siempre se preocupó por él, y no alguien como Lily, que había intentado estafarlo...

Él se merece estar con alguien como tú.- musitó Lily.- Alguien que lo ame y lo proteja.

Quizás, pero él te ama a ti.- replicó Marie.- Y contra eso nadie puede. Si Genzo te escogió a ti, fue porque vio algo que nadie más ve y que para él vale más que todo. Solo te pido que seas buena con él...

Te doy mi palabra de que no haré otra cosa más que amarlo con todas mis fuerzas.- contestó Lily.- Y que haré todo lo que pueda para hacerlo feliz...

Marie se despidió con una sonrisa. Lily sintió que al final ella la había perdonado, ya que le estaba confiando lo que más quería...

Genzo, por su parte, se cansó de dar tantas entrevistas a la prensa. La gente estaba ansiosa por saber quien había sido el hombre que había acabado con la ola de fraude que había estado acosando a los reporteros de Europa. Genzo se cansó de repetir que él no había hecho nada más que toparse con una chica en apuros.

Lo único que yo hice fue tratar de ayudarla.- declaró Genzo.- Lo único que a mí siempre me importó fue su bienestar...

Miles de reporteros lo acosaron con preguntas. Lily sonrió, divertida, al ver cómo Genzo los ignoraba a todos.

Apaga eso, por favor.- pidió Genzo, señalando el televisor.- No me hace gracia repetirlo.

Te ves muy guapo.- dijo Lily.- Déjame contemplarte.

¿Para qué me quieres contemplar en televisión, si me puedes tener en vivo y en directo?.- sonrió Genzo, pícaramente.

Eso es mucho mejor.- sonrió Lily.

Lily y Genzo se besaron largamente. Ella suspiró y se separó.

Gracias.- susurró.

¿Por qué?.- cuestionó él.

Por salvarme. Por creer en mí... .- murmuró Lily.

Gracias a ti, por hacerme ver que el amor sí existe... .- susurró Genzo al oído de ella.

¿Vas a acompañarme a ver a mis padres?.- quiso saber ella.

Por supuesto que sí.- asintió Genzo.- Ellos querrán conocer al que va a ser su yerno.

Te van a amar.- sonrió Lily.- Tanto como yo te amo a ti.

No más de lo que yo te amo.- susurró Genzo.

Ambos se abrazaron. Lily no podía creer en la suerte que tenía... Después de pensar que tendría un final oscuro, tenía ahora un luminoso camino por seguir, al lado del hombre más noble e increíble que ella hubiese conocido...

El cual, definitivamente, era mucho mejor que un futuro lleno de brillantes.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Alisse Farfán y Mariane Neveu son personajes creados por Alisse.

Lily Del Valle, Jean Lacoste, Emily Del Valle y Sergio Salazar son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®.

Ya saben, falta el epílogo, no puede fallar XD.

Ya, quizás el final quedó súper cursi, como todos mis finales, pero pues creo que Genzo se merecía que lo chuleara un poco debido a todo lo que tuvo que aguantar en este fic. Por algo es el mejor, el más guapo, el más increíble, es más encantador. Me vale si me dicen que soy una obsesionada, amo a Genzo con todo mi corazón, siempre será mi número uno y mi favorito en mi corazón. ¡Nadie te va a amar como yo, Genzo!

Bueno, ahora sí, ya pueden llamar al psiquiatra XD.

5

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

"_Después de una larga persecución y de un tiroteo que duró varias horas, el resto de la banda a la cual pertenecía la Niña Estafadora fue sometida por agentes de la INTERPOL, la madrugada del domingo en España._

_Tres de los principales secuaces del ahora fallecido Sergio Salazar murieron en el tiroteo y cuatro más fueron capturados para someterlos a juicio por los nueve cargos de fraude que penden sobre ellos. Por parte de la INTERPOL no se reportaron bajas, únicamente dos agentes heridos que ya están recuperándose en el hospital... "._

Éste fue el reporte que publicaron los periódicos en la mañana del lunes. Genzo dobló el periódico y lo depositó con cuidado sobre el automóvil rojo que tenían los señores Del Valle.

¿Encontraste algo interesante?.- preguntó Lily, sonriente, vestida con una falda vaporosa y una blusa sin tirantes.

Wow.- exclamó Genzo, fascinado.- Te ves hermosa.

Gracias.- sonrió ella.- Tengo que verme bien para nuestra cena de compromiso.

Aun no me puedo creer que tus padres me hayan aceptado.- comentó Genzo.

Pues mi padre aun quiere arrollarte con su coche.- dijo Lily, muy seria.

Genzo se puso serio también.

¡Era broma!.- rió Lily.- Siempre caes.

Qué graciosa.- gruñó Genzo.

Él la abrazó. Lily alcanzó a ver otra nota en el periódico, en donde decía que Taro Misaki y su esposa Alisse estaban esperando un hijo. La pareja ya sabía que el bebé iba a ser niño y tenían todas sus ilusiones puestas en eso.

Vaya, Taro y Alisse van a tener un bebé.- comentó Lily.

Me da gusto por ellos.- comentó Genzo.- Después del que perdieron, se merecen ser padres.

¿Tendremos pronto un hijo?.- preguntó Lily, pícara.

Eso tenlo por seguro.- sonrió Genzo.

Los dos, antes de ir a México, habían pasado a Francia para la boda de Alisse y Taro. Fue en esa boda en donde Lily se enteró de que Lydia García, su antigua compañera de trabajo, y Karl Heinz Schneider ya habían formalizado su relación. Y después de la boda de Misaki en Francia, Genzo y Lily habían hecho escala para la unión entre Kojiro Hyuga y Maki Akamine, boda en la cual Kaori Matsumoto brilló por su ausencia, aunque Kira Kozo estuvo sentado en primera fila. La gran noticia de ese momento fue el despido de Matsumoto como manager de Hyuga. A la mujer se le vio en varias cantinas y bares de Italia, más ebria que una cuba y acostándose con el primero que se le ponía enfrente... ¡Ah! Y Giovanni Montessori se hizo muy popular entre sus compañeros por publicar un reportaje especial sobre la Dama en Desgracia en su tour por los bares de Italia.

Por cierto.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Sabías que Marie Schneider sale con Gino Fernández?

¿El portero italiano?.- se sorprendió Lily.- No lo sabía...

Al parecer, Marie había encontrado también a su amor...

Bueno, supongo que con esto ya queda todo aclarado y podemos darle punto final a todo.- comentó Lily.

Aun no.- negó Genzo.- Todavía falta algo.

Él la besó largamente.

Ahora sí, creo que no queda nada pendiente.

Al menos que alguien diga lo contrario...

**Notas:**

Lydia García es un personaje creado por Lydia Schneider.

Gracias a Lydi-chan y a Vivi por haberme prestado a sus personajes.

Ya, es el fin, y no tengo nada qué decir. ¡Al fin!


End file.
